


Swan

by emmasyellowbug



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic Games, F/F, Fifty Shades of Grey References, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 58,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmasyellowbug/pseuds/emmasyellowbug
Summary: When college student, Regina Mills meets CEO, multi-billionaire Emma Swan, she becomes wrapped up in a whirlwind of emotions, both erotic and romantic and brought into a world she had only ever heard of but never personally experienced. Finding herself slowly falling hopelessly in love, she comes to discover not only Emma's hidden world, but her fears, secrets and insecurities as well along with a love of her own that proves to be much stronger and frightening than Emma anticipated.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 41
Kudos: 207





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so here it is! The first chapter to my SQ story loosely based on the 50 Shades of Grey trilogy films and books. Of course, parts to some of the chapters, all who have read the books and watched the films like myself will come to discover, will be changed with my own personal spin on the story. I am not entirely sure how long this one will be, given that all three stories will in included in this entire one. Hopefully all you who follow me love it as much as I do, to those who don't simply because this isn't your kind of story or you're just not a fan of this trilogy, no hard feelings. I simply ask that you keep your negative comments to yourselves and don't spoil the enjoyment for others. Also, this story I will make it as it will contain both our protagonists POV's. I can't wait to hear what all think of the first chapter. Depending on reviews, I shall update the next one soon. :) Happy reading!

_**Part I** _

_Ugh! Of all the days Belle has to be sick, she had to pick today_ , Regina thought, looking at her reflection in the Mirror one last time. Her head shaking away the impulsive thought against her best friend. Because it wasn't Belle's fault that she caught a damn cold, especially when the weather hasn't been too agreeable.

Catching sight of her jet black hair in the mirror before her once again, the brunette decided to run her fingers right through, combing it until no thin strand was left standing.

It was a busy morning today. Today, she would be standing in for Belle in interviewing Emma Swan. CEO of Swan Enterprises Inc. And judging from her friend's own words, her time was precious- more than anyone's. 

Not to mention the building wasn't just around the corner, so it was best to hurry.

After some serious planning and consideration, Regina decided to her favorite blue dress, which skirt ended just above her knees. Lastly, she placed on the suit jacket that along with it of equal color. Giving herself a little more elegance and a little less revealing areas.

The last thing she wanted to be was a little too revealing.

According to Belle, she went through hell and back to finally land an interview with her. 

_'You can't blow this, Regina. This is my only chance, please.'_ She could hear Belle's pleasing words over and over inside her head, banging away like a drum.

Good thing Regina was never the type to get nervous.

"Well, I'm off," Regina reached for her purse, her eyes on her best friend as her head popped out from lying on the couch. "You really should take something for that cold."

"I already took some NyQuill. I may sleep it off while you are across the city." Replied Belle, her nose strawberry red from the constant attention it was getting from her today.

"Here." Belle handed Regina a sheet of paper, along with a tape recorder, "Here are the questions and my tape recorder. Just be yourself, talk to her- don't worry the questions will guide you- and I will type up the interview later into my computer. Now, go, it's a long drive."

Regina felt a slight nudge against her back, rushing her out the door, "I'll see you later!" She waved as she headed out their apartment door, "Rest up!"

"Bye, good luck!"  
____________________

Belle was right. The drive was a long one. Halfway across the city long. But she had made it just in time. _'Punctuality. She won't see you if you're late.'_ Belle's words pounded in her head again, while she stood in front of the very building where her interview would be happening. 

_SWAN Enterprises Inc._

Her eyes drank in the name written across the front of the building, in big font lettering and a swan used as the S to this woman’s last name. Obviously, she was proud of her name and her success. Who wouldn’t be? Would Regina be a big, hot shot CEO, she would be pretty damn proud herself.

The building was big, monstrous in size, it hurt her neck just to have to tilt her head to stare up at it.

Grabbing a hold of the steel handle bar, the cold over taking her palm, she pulled the glass door opened, her heels clicking against the marbled white floor.

Jesus, the entire inside of the building was white! This woman clearly lived up to her name.

The entire walls were even marbled, including the desk of the receptionist who was asking someone on the other line if Ms. Swan’s five o’clock meeting had been confirmed, while another woman, woman number two’s eyes fell on Regina as she entered the building. A warm smile greeting her.

“Ms. French?” She asked, flashing her perfect pearled white teeth.

“Yes.” Regina smiled, “I’m here to see Emma Swan. I believe we have an appointment.”

“Yes. She’s expecting you, but she will be another fifteen minutes. If you could have a seat right over there, please.” She motioned toward the waiting area, which Regina’s eyes fell upon.

“Okay.”

“May I offer you something to drink while you wait? Coffee, tea, water?” Woman number two asked kindly.

“No, thank you.” Regina shook her head. The last thing she needed was to have to make this woman wait all because she drank too much water and had to empty her bladder.

Her eyes watched as the woman returned to her station behind the marbled desk, giving all of her attention to her duties. Her dress elegantly wrapped around her slender body, black and fitting. She couldn’t help but notice the other receptionist behind the desk wore a matching dress.

Regina glared down at her watch, watching the seconds tick by a beat per second. When, exactly in fifteen minutes, the voice of woman number two startled her thoughts.

“Ms. French? Ms. Swan will see you now.” She smiled, motioning toward the elevator doors, “Take this elevator up to the fortieth floor.”

Forty floors? Jesus…

Regina smiled back, giving them a nod in the form of a thank you. Once in the elevator, she punched the button to the fortieth floor, feeling it smoothly ride her up where she was expected and greeted by another woman in a matching black dress as the other two.

Another thing she couldn’t help but take notice of, was there were no men in sight, as well as all the women who seemed to work for this Emma Swan- were blonde! Their hair picked up in a neat bun.

 _She must have a thing for blonde’s_ , she couldn’t help but think. Was she even gay? It would certainly explain only women working for her.

Suddenly, she started feeling so out of place and so… unattractive. Because let’s face it, these women were way more attractive, like supermodels- something Regina never saw herself as.

“This way, follow me, please.” Blonde number three smiled, walking along a stretched, white hallway, all the way to the end where two wooden doors parted open. Regina’s brown eyes falling on a man- finally- who looked utterly terrified and nervous as he walked out of what she would assume was the woman’s office.

Her eyes looked toward blonde number three, who pulled the door open, nodding for her to enter.

“Ms. Swan. Ms. French is here to see you.” The woman shut the doors behind her, leaving Regina to gawk at a full golden main of blonde hair. The figure of the woman standing before the window, which provided an amazing view of the entire city.

Her lips parted at the sight of her once she turned to face her. _Holy crap, she’s young!_ She thought to herself, cursing at herself for drawing her own conclusions that this woman would be someone much much older than the one standing before her now. She had to be at least in her twenties.

“Ms. French?” The blonde walked up to Regina, her eyes a shade of green that stood out within the white walls of her office. She looked serious, business like, but Regina could be sure that the corner of her lip tilted up into a faint smirk as she stretched out her hand toward her in greeting.

Because truth be told, Emma Swan had never seen anyone more beautiful than the woman standing before her right now. And, she’s seen plenty of women during her lifetime.

“Emma Swan.” She introduced herself, feeling her heartbeat within the palm of her hand as the brunette’s was trapped within her own firm grasp.

While Regina, she couldn’t understand what was happening, but she was suddenly a nervous wreck that she was so sure, if she would so much as move another inch, she would trip to the floor. Gazing into those green, inviting, captivating eyes could make any girl… or guy? Get so lost in them, they would lose themselves completely.

“Actually,” Regina blinked, breaking away from the sudden trance she found herself in for staring into those emerald colored eyes, her throat clearing, trying to find her voice, “I’m afraid, Ms. French is indisposed so she sent me to stand in for her. I hope you don’t mind, Ms. Swan.”

Even with a firm handshake like Emma’s, she could feel a static run through her body, pulsating.

“And you are?” Asked Emma, her head tilting curiously. She wore an expression Regina couldn’t quite figure out what to make of it.

“Regina Mills.” She found herself blinking multiple times, “I study with Belle- uh, Ms. French at NYU. English literature.”

“I see.” Emma motioned toward the black leather couch positioned in her office, “Have a seat.”

Regina nodded, moving toward the couch, clutching the crumbled papers within her hands. Her eyes caught sight of a beautiful- no doubt expensive- famous painting that she actually knew quite well. Her mother being an avid collector of such things.

“A local artist. Trouton.” Brown eyes turned to the sound of Emma Swan’s voice, locking right into her green eyes who had undoubtedly been staring at her this entire time.

“It’s quite breathtaking. Raising the ordinary to extraordinary.” Regina mused, a hint of knowledge in her voice. Knowledge that Emma was quick to take notice of and clearly even appreciate as Regina watched her gaze intensify right before her, brow slightly racing, head slightly cocking to one side.

“I couldn’t agree more, Ms. Mills.” 

_Stop staring and start working!_ Her brain shouted at her, causing Regina to jump, her hands hurrying in retrieving Belle’s questions, setting them on her lap, while her hand dug inside her bag for the tap recorder she had provided her with. Her hands stumbled inside her back for about two seconds, before pulling the recorder out, feeling it slip out of her hand as it fell to the floor before her feet. 

“Sorry.” She muttered, her cheeks burning red as she quickly picked up the recorder, only to drop it again on top of the desk, embarrassing herself further more.

Jesus, what was wrong with her? Since when was she such a klutz and dropping everything?

Regina was a woman known to become nervous, sure, but she knew well how to control them, pushing her nerves way down into the pit of her stomach until it went numb. It’s those damn green eyes staring at her, burning holes right through her- watching her! Yes. That’s what it was. This woman, Emma Swan, who sat calmly with one leg over the other, expensively dressed in a pair of black pants and a white buttoned up shirt- her golden wavy hair hung freely over her shoulders- it was making her really nervous.

Irritating her even. Especially the way her hand came up, resting just below her chin, clearly trying to cover up a smirk of some kind. Amused, maybe by her sudden, new found nervousness. 

Fact of the matter was, Emma was quite enjoying the display before her. She was never known to smile much, especially before people she was just meeting for the first time, but this woman… she couldn’t help but want to. Her curiosity- her interest clearly piqued.

“I apologize.” Regina sighed, a frown forming on her brow, mentally scolding herself for appearing to be such a wreck.

“Take all the time you need, Ms. Mills.” The blonde’s voice was calming, reassuring her as if she didn’t have anymore meetings or more important things to do rather than sit here and wait for her to straighten her things out. Or rather, Belle’s things.

She could be the one making herself look like a complete fool in front of a young, multi-billionaire.

“Would you mind if I recorded your answers?” Asked Regina, blinking once again as her eyes met up with green ones.

“After you’ve taken so much trouble to set up your recorder, you ask me now?” Her head tilted, and Regina could see a ghost of a smile in there somewhere.

The blood rushed to her cheeks again, being proved wrong when she thought she couldn’t possibly feel more embarrassed. But, before she could make her feet rush her out of there, Emma spoke again.

“No, I don’t mind.”

She released a small sigh of relief, glancing back up into piercing green eyes, “Did Ms. French explain to you what the interview was for?” She asked.

“Yes, I am well aware. In fact, I will be at this year’s graduation ceremony, presenting a speech and congratulating the graduates.”

Now it was Regina’s brow that slightly lifted. She would be at her college? She shook the question out of her head, moving onto Belle’s, pressing record on the device, “Ms. Swan, you are very young to have amassed such an empire. To what do you owe your success?”

“Seriously?” Her head cocked, her stare, well Regina couldn’t tell what it quite meant. She watched as Emma moved from having sat behind her dark wooden desk, to taking a seat right next to her in one of the other chairs. Her voice rich and very business-like as she gave her answer, “Business is about people. And I’ve always been good with people. What motivates them, what incentivises them, what inspires them. I have an exceptional team and I reward them well.”

Jesus, the way she moved herself, the way she talked- looked, all professional. It created a lump inside her very throat.

“Maybe you’re just lucky.” Replied Regina, seeing a hint of a smile form at the corner of Emma’s lips.

“I work hard, very hard and it would seem that the harder I work the more luck I seem to have. The key to my success has been identifying talented individuals and harnessing their efforts. I make decisions based on logic and facts. Call it a… natural gut instinct. Really, it’s all about having the right people in your team and directing their energies accordingly. _‘The growth and development of people is the highest calling of leadership.’_

“Harvey Firestone.” Regina muttered, watching the blonde’s brow arch once again, impressed. “So… you’re a control freak?”

 _What?! Don’t ask her that!_ She screamed at herself.

“Oh, I exercise control in all things, Ms. Mills.” Her voice rich and calling again, Regina couldn’t understand why, a light gasp escaped her lips, and her thighs clenched together.

 _What the hell is wrong with you?!_ Her mind shouted, not even it understanding her.

Green eyes were dead-on focused on her again, glaring, taunting, inviting once again, forming another lump in the back of her throat that she had to immediately gulp back down.

“Uh-” She blinked, glancing down at her next question, “Your company is involved primarily in the telecommunications sector, yet you also invest in many agricultural projects, recently one in Africa.” Brown eyes met up with the woman’s green ones, her lips parting at their intensity, “Is that something you would say, you feel passionate about, feeding the world’s poor?”

She could see Emma think about her answer for a moment, but rapidly shrugging it off, “It’s smart business.”

Regina’s brow must have slightly raised, given the questioning look she then received from the blonde.

“You don’t agree?” She asked her.

Regina bit her lip, slightly feeling interrogated by the woman now. Wasn’t she the one here to do the interview and not be interviewed?

“I just think that sounds more like your heart talking other than logic and facts. Like, maybe… you may have a bigger heart than you want people to believe.” She watched the blonde’s face go slightly cold. Shit, did she say the wrong thing? What’s happening?

“Possibly. Though there are some people who would say I don’t have a heart at all.”

“And why would they say that?” She had to ask. Because she was curious. Not have a heart at all? She didn’t seem like the type.

“Because they know me well.” This time, she could see it, a hint of a smile tugging at her lips. “Please, go on.”

Regina cleared her throat, “Um, so, would your friends say that you are easy to get to know?”

“I don’t have many friends. I’m a very private person, Ms. Mills, in fact I never agree to giving interviews.” Her voice matter-of-factly.

“Then why did you agree to this one?” Regina’s brow furrowed.

“I’m a benefactor for the school, and quite frankly I couldn’t get Ms. French off my back until she earned herself a spot on my agenda. I admire that kind of tenacity.”

“Um,” Her gaze shifted from the paper and back to hard focused green eyes, who never broke their contact with her, “Do you have any interests outside of work?”

Her lips pressed in a hard line for a short moment, “I enjoy various physical pursuits.” 

“You’re unmarried- oh, no- wait. It says here that you were adopted at age four?”

“That’s a matter of public record.” Emma stood up suddenly, that it startled Regina, causing her to shift uncomfortably in her seat. Her eyes watching her as she gracefully moved around her desk, leaning back against it, facing her. Inches away. “Do you have an actual question, Ms. Mills?”

Regina glanced down at the paper, the next question not imprinting in her mind before her mouth blurted it out, “Are you gay, Ms. Swan?”

Her brow furrowed, but as Regina’s cheeks grew red with both fury and embarrassment, she could see an amused smirk playing on the blonde’s lips, her palms and fingers wrapped around the edge of her dark wooden desk so casually, it almost made her forget she was so rich and powerful.

“I apologize, these are Belle’s questions, it’s written in here, I-” She sighed, “She could be rather-”

“Intrusive?” Emma’s brow raised.

Regina bit her lip, a faint murmur wording its way out, “Curious.”

Emma’s eyes fell on the brunette’s bottom lip, the way her teeth feasted on it so delicately, giving the scar above her upper lip a more visible display. Her fingers, which were wrapped around the edge of her desk tightened, knuckles growing white.

“What about you?” She pushed her body off the desk, taking a seat next to the gawking brunette- because she knew she had been gawking, and she’d be a fool not to love it. “Why don’t you ask me a question that _you_ would like to know?”

Answering a question with a question of her own, leaving her sexuality a complete mystery.

Regina swallowed down another lump, her palms breaking into a sweat, “Earlier you said, that there are some people who know you well. Why do I get the feeling that is not true?”

 _Is that too personal of a question to even ask?_ She thought to herself, startled by the sudden click of one of the doors to her office. Her head turned to look over her shoulder at blonde number three.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, Ms. Swan but you have a meeting in five minutes.” Her voice sounded delicate in her presence. Clearly, she was startled by her too.

“Cancel it, please, Ingrid. We’re not finished here.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Blonde number three, now known as Ingrid, gave a nod before closing the door.

“Oh, you don’t have to do that, please- I can go-”

“Tell me about you.” Emma’s voice stepped in, startling her, “I would like to know more about you.”

There were those inviting, intense, mysterious eyes locking on her again, making her body feel in a sudden state of shock.

What was it about this woman that everyone seemed to fear? Or at least have them lay her wishes at her feet.

“There’s really not much to know about me.” Regina shook her head, letting out a light chuckle, brushing back a strand of her jet black hair.

“You said you’re an English major?” A hint of a smirk curved up the corners of her lips, “Tell me, was it Charlotte Bronte, Jane Austen or Thomas Hardy who first made you fall in love with literature?”

 _Whoa!_ Her lips parted, not at all surprised with the fact that this woman was smart as hell, and surprisingly, God-like beautiful. Because to be honest, Regina was expecting an older woman, older than her in fact to be running such a big company.

And here she sat, in front of this God-awful young woman, dumbfounded and smitten with her articulate intelligence. 

It was a turn on. No! Stop it, not even in your wildest dreams would a woman like her be interested in someone as simple as you.

“It was, uh- Hardy.” Regina answered truthfully, watching that faint curve of the corner of those thin lips reappear before her.

“I would have guessed Jane Austen.” Replied Emma, “Tell me, what are your plans after you graduate?” 

Regina shrugged, “I was hoping to move into a more spacious place with my friend Belle. Maybe to this side of the city.”

“We do offer an excellent internship program.”

A light, rather nervous chuckle escaped Regina, “I couldn’t imagine I’d fit in here. I don’t really seem like your type. I mean, look at me.”

“I am.” Her voice soft, seductive almost? 

Regina wasn’t sure, but what she was sure of was that she needed to leave, compose herself. Now.

“Thank you for your time, Ms. Swan,” She stood up from her chair, watching as the blonde mirrored her actions, “It was a pleasure meeting you.”

“The pleasure was all mine, Ms. Mills.” Said Emma, her footsteps following close behind her, her hand reaching for the door to her office, holding it open for the brunette.

“Oh, you don’t have to walk me, I’m fine-”

“It’s no trouble. I want to be sure you find your way out okay. It looks like it’s about to rain.”

Regina let out another nervous chuckle, feeling like a teenage girl, suddenly being offered by the most popular person in her school to the dance, “You certainly like to have possession over everything, don’t you?”

“I admit it, I like to deserve to possess them, but bottom line- yes, I do.” She reached over, sensing the brunette’s body tense, hearing a faint gasp escape her luscious, plump lips as she leaned in to press the down button on the elevator pad.

Regina’s head spun from picking up on her nonintoxicating rich perfume, trying her best to hide her obvious arousal.

“Until we meet again, Ms. Mills.” Emma gave a curt nod, “I hope I answered all your questions.”

“You only missed four. But, thank you, Ms. Swan.”

As Regina turned to the sound of the elevator bell, Emma’s hand quickly came up, snatching the paper which held the rest of the questions, her hands placed around her back. Her eyes watching carefully every move the brunette’s body made as it entered the elevator compartment. 

Regina Mills. Truly a remarkable woman. A woman, that for whatever unexplained reason, made not only her insides burst into flames, but her heart as well. Something that no other woman ever managed to do. 

“Regina.” Emma gave another curt nod her way, her eyes locking onto deep, brown ones.

“Emma.” Regina mirrored the woman’s nod, watching her stand still as a statue, rooted to the marbled floor like a plant until the doors of the elevator slowly closed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not updating sooner and taking almost all day to do so my lovely readers, but today was a tad busy. BUT, as promised, I bring you a slightly longer and the next chapter to this new story! I can't begin to express my gratitude to all your endless follows and reviews I've been graced with all day today!
> 
> On another note, for 50 shades fans, like myself, you will notice some major changes regarding some characters and their situations, as well as some add in dialogue of my own.
> 
> Also, to my reviewer who asked if Emma was having a G!P in this story. Sorry to disappoint, but no. However, I promise that when the steamy parts arise, I shall deliver. ;) Happy reading everyone! I love you all!

Regina let out a rather exasperated breath, her body on fire. But, how?! She only met the woman and already she was feeling something she hadn’t felt in ages. Not since she was possibly the same age as this young woman. Okay, okay, she wasn’t ancient either. Twenty nine, and still a slightly older than the woman on the fortieth floor of the building standing proud and tall before her.

It was crazy, her feeling this rattled by a woman she only just met. But, those eyes… those green, emerald eyes, they engraved in her memory for the rest of her drive home.  
____________________

“Hey, you’re home! Good!” Belle beamed, laptop on her lap, nose a little less red, “How did it go?”

Regina’s face fell, “Belle, about those questions-”

“I know, you did fantastic! Thank you so much.”

“Huh?” Her brow furrowed. Fantastic? But, how, if she didn't even finish her questioner, not to mention made a complete fool of herself. 

“I just received her email. She answered every question.” A smile tugged at Belle’s lips, Regina’s dumbfounded look going unnoticed. “So?” She shut her laptop, “How was she?”

Regina released a sigh and a chuckle at the same time, her mind swimming the memory of what was Emma Swan. 

“She was…” _She was everything!_ “Very clean.”

“Clean?” Belle’s brow raised, her expression written with questions.

The brunette chuckled, shaking her head, baffled that even the memories of this woman turned her brain into such a scrambling mess. “Mostly courteous, formal, intense…”

Belle’s lips parted, noticing the awestruck look on Regina’s face as she spoke.

“And young- very young.” A single brow raised, her teeth caught her lip, “It was rather intimidating. She certainly didn’t seem like a twenty something CEO. She spoke way before her time.”

“Uh-huh.” Belle nodded, her head tilting towards her best friend.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Asked Regina, knowing that look all too well.

Belle shrugged, turning her attention back to her laptop.

Regina released a long sigh, “I’m hungry. I’m going to make a sandwich. Do you want one?” She stood up, making her way into the kitchen, reaching for all the ingredients she would need to make a much needed sandwich, suddenly feeling very famished.

“You have to admit, she is ridiculously hot.” She smirked, zooming in on one of many of the pictures she had googled on Emma Swan.

Regina shrugged, her hand holding onto the knife that spread mayonnaise on her bread, “Sure. If you like that…” She swung her knife around, searching for the right word and failing, “Type of person, woman.”

“You mean a hot type of person, woman, who at just twenty seven years of age owns one of the biggest companies in New York?” Once again, her head tilted, questioning the brunette’s off- and flushed behavior.

“I asked her if she was gay.” Regina’s brow raised to her hairline, still feeling embarrassed over having blurted out that question, “Why on earth would you want to ask her that? Why would you write it? She literally looked pissed, she didn’t like it. I’m surprised she didn’t throw me out.”

Belle chuckled, motioning to the pictures on displaying on her laptop, “Well, I’m sorry, but as a journalist private questions come with the territory. The girl is never seen with someone claiming to be a boyfriend at any of these events she attends- the question was valid.”

“Maybe she wants to keep her private life, _private_ , Belle.” Regina scoffed, placing the last bread on her sandwich.

Belle’s brow raised, one of her earbuds inserted in her ear, listening to the recorded interview, “Well, she certainly liked you. Practically offered you a job- why didn’t you take it?”

Regina shook her head, “You should see the women that work under her. They’re all…”

A chuckle escaped Belle, “Literally under her?”

“Belle!” She scoffed, suppressing a laugh at her friend’s vulgarity.

“Hey, listen, I’m sorry to place you on the spot like that. But, you did great asking her these questions. Really.” 

“You’re welcome.” A genuine smile tugged at her lips.

Belle moved over to the kitchen counter, setting her laptop down and turning it for Regina to glance at the pictures, which her eyes couldn’t help to do as soon as the screen shined before her. 

Jesus, even in photographs she looked hot.

“Too bad we don’t have a fresh, new picture of your young, clean, intense, hot shot billionaire. It could have been useful.”

A blush creeped up the brunette’s cheeks, a blush Belle rapidly took notice in, which made Regina quickly gather her bag and her backpack, “I have to go, I’ll be late for class.”

“You’re not even going to eat your sandwich?” Belle shouted, watching her friend rush towards the door.

“You enjoy. See you later!”

“Bye!” Belle’s eyes fell on the freshly made sandwich, reaching right for it, “Hm, well now I am hungry.” Her mouth opened wide, taking the biggest, full bite out of it. Her taste buds racing inside her tongue. A sandwich always did taste better when someone else made it for you.  
____________________

Luckily, between having to go to school and work, then back to school and work again, repeatedly for the remainder of the week, it was enough to keep her from thinking, drilling her head with endless thoughts of billionaire Emma Swan.

Although, that only seemed to work on her busiest days, because on slow days, or sleepless nights… her head would be swimming. All she could see was the ghost shape of a tiny smirk at the corner of lips, or a pair of unforgettable green eyes staring intensely at her.

So focused, so strong, so… scary… 

Sometimes she couldn’t help to nap during the day, just to dream of them. Of her.

God, she was in way over her head- it was pathetic. 

She sighed, rather frustrated with herself that not even in today’s class she could seem to concentrate because a certain pair of green eyes kept haunting her mind. _Damn her and her ridiculously hot, seductive and intensely rich stare!_

“Gina!” A male voice startled her, more than she had already been by a mere haunting memory.

Daniel Colter. Twenty-eight year old student, artist, friend and ex-boyfriend.

Him and Regina dated throughout High School’s confusing times. It was her decision to end things after he kept pressuring her to have sex with him. Plus, Regina’s inclinations always went toward a different direction. And she never felt right about lying to him, much less sleeping with him, when she never felt ready to do so.

He was a nice, sweet guy- still in love with her- and Regina knew that, but he was a good friend, now that the awkwardness of their breakup was finally out of the way between them.

“Hey.” Regina smiled, her arms wrapping around him in a tight familiar, but friendly hug. “How was class?”

“Eh, so, so.” He did the motion with his hand, “You leaving for the day?”

“Yeah, I need to get to work.” She nodded.

“Well, let me walk you to your car.” He walked alongside her, carrying her single book underneath his arm, “So, great news. I got a call from this gallery, Gladstone. They want to exhibit some of my work!” His grin couldn’t grow any larger as he said this.

“Really? That’s fantastic, Daniel!” Regina hugged him again, “I’m so happy for you. You deserve it. You’ve worked hard to get out there.”

“Thanks, Gina.” He smiled, the hope lingering in his eyes, “Of course you’re invited. And Belle, if she wants to come.”

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world, just let us know when and the time.”

“Of course- oh, let me get that for you.” He reached for the door handle of the brunette’s 1988 Mercedes Benz, holding the door open for her to hop right into the driver’s seat.

“Thank you.” She smiled his favorite pearly white smile.

“See ya, Gina.” He waved, “We should totally go out and celebrate soon, all three of us.”

“You bet.” She backed out of the university parking lot, waving her goodbye, “See ya!”

He waved again, standing near a now empty spot, his smile gone as his heart clenched inside his chest over her. God, he felt so pathetic, mooning over a great girl that no longer wanted to be with him.  
____________________

Warshaw Hardware store was Regina’s part time job. It was enjoyable, relaxing when people wouldn’t pile up on her and the only other working employee there. 

It was Regina’s turn to be behind the counter today, her hands busy with stocking small items, hung on the wall just behind said counter. The cardboard box, filled with all the items, placed beside her feet. This was originally Neal’s job, but she really didn’t mind doing it. With a busy mind, there was hardly any time to think about… well… you know.

The sooner the image of those intense green eyes was building up in her mind, her phone rang, startling her.

“Hi, mother.” She said as quickly as she answered the call, “Listen, can I call you later? I’m at work-”

“No, wait, dear! This is truly important.” Said her mother, catching Regina’s attention, given the sound in her voice.

“What’s wrong? Is dad okay?” She asked, her concern only growing.

Her father had experienced a heart attack about a year back. It turned out okay, but given that the brunette’s parents now lived in the state of Florida, it only made her worry more about his well being. But she was happy to know that her parents had a very solid marriage, and her mother was there to look after him.

“Well,” Her mother sighed, “Turns out he may have misplaced his hip. We are at the hospital.”

Brown eyes grew wide, “What? What happened?”

“You know your father, still thinking he is in his twenties and well capable of playing basketball with his friends, feeling like Babe Ruth.” She rolled her eyes as she said this. 

“That’s baseball, mother.” Regina’s brow raised, “Babe Ruth didn’t play basketball.”

“Oh, well who can keep track of these things, really?” Regina smirked at her mother’s careless response, listening to her carefully, “Anyway, given that he is now in this state, I’m sorry darling, but I don’t think we’ll be able to attend your graduation.”

Disappointment took over Regina’s features, but deep down, very, very deep down- she understood. Anyway, for her, her father and her mother’s well being came first. Always has.

“That’s fine.” She sighed, “Belle’s father will be there, I’m sure he will record everything. I’ll ask him for a copy of the video to send to you and dad.”

“I’m sorry, darling. Really. You know how much your father and I wanted to be there.” She could hear the sadness in her mother’s own voice.

“Don’t worry about it.”

“How are you, darling? How are things?”

Regina sighed, “Busy, been busy, but they’re good.”

There was a moment of silence, until- “Regina…” _Oh, dear God, there goes that tone,_ “Have you met someone?” And now the grin. She could hear it well. 

“No, mother.” Regina rolled her eyes, “If I had, you would have been the first to know. Trust me.”

“You’re not back with Daniel, are you?” She asked, concern coating her voice, “Really, Regina, he’s a nice young man, but what will he be able to provide for you, dear? You need a man who- woman,” quickly correcting herself, she continued her mother of the year speech that Regina knew, oh too well by now. “Excuse me- woman, who will provide for you. Someone who will kneel at your feet.”

Boy, was she a hopeless romantic! Now, she knew who’s side of the family she got it from.

Regina sighed again, feeling a headache coming on, “No, mother, I’m not back with Daniel and I’ve certainly haven’t met anyone.” Her eyes turned to Neal, who smiled brightly at her as he was making his way back from his break, “Mom, I’m sorry, but I really have to go. I’ll call you tonight to check up on dad.”

“Alright, dear. I love you.”

“Love you too. Give my best to dad.” She hung up the call, slipping her phone inside the pocket of her blue apron that wrapped around her body. “Good break?” She asked Neal, who bent down to reach for more stackable items.

His chest puffed up as he inhaled rather sharply, releasing the air in his lungs with a deep sigh, “Yeah. Sorry, but I desperately needed that smoke.”

“I thought you quit?” She said with a chuckle.

“I keep trying, but they won’t let me. You know how it is.” He grinned.

“I really don’t.” Her grin mirrored his.

“Listen, Regina,” Neal’s eyes looked towards the brunette again, a shy, almost nervous look to him, “I was wondering if you’d like to go somewhere for lunch today, with me. My treat.”

Poor Neal. It was no secret, he always had a small crush on her. 

“Oh,” She brushed a strand of fallen hair back, tucking it behind her ear. “I already have plans with my friend Belle to meet her for lunch.” She lied through a shy smile of her own, her stomach twisting with the lie, “It’s kind of a girl’s lunch type of thing. Maybe some other time?”

“Y-yeah. Sure.” He smiled, even through a hint of disappointment in his voice, turning to a customer who asked for his assistance, which he immediately left with to help. The very action leaving the brunette to sigh in relief.

“Shit.” She muttered to herself, looking down at another open box before her that was the wrong order- again. And as she turned to face the counter, she was met with a pair of deep green eyes, causing her to jump where she stood. “Shit!” She gasped, surprised to see no other than _the_ Emma Swan standing before her on the other side of the counter.

Her stare was a mystery of its own. She couldn’t tell if she was just as surprised to see her working here, or surprised by her use of foul language, given the slight tilt of her head and small smirk curling up the corner of her lip.

“Ms. Mills. What a pleasant surprise to see you again.” Her voice was calm, but her stare was intense.

“Ms. Swan…” She whispered, her mind racing with the only question it could ask right now as to what on earth was someone like her doing in a simple hardware store like this one? And so casually dressed in a pair of tight, dark jeans, a pair of boots and a camel colored crew neck, thin sweater. Sleeves rolled up just below the elbow, exposing her forearms. Her blonde hair tied up into a ponytail, a few strands loose over her face.

Jesus H. Christ, even in casual clothing she managed to look like a damn supermodel. How?!

“You’re here.” Regina breathed out, earning another mysterious and intense look from Ms. Supermodel. 

“I was in town on business. Figured I’d pick up a few things before heading back into the city.” A small smile appeared on her lips now, her eyes still a dark green, but sparkling like diamonds.

Was she as mysterious as her stare?

“Hey, Gina- wow.” Neal’s voice caught in his throat, his eyes glued to Emma, who’s dark and cold stare was on him as well. 

Just like that the blonde’s features had gone from relaxed to stone cold at Neal’s sudden and unexpected presence.

“Friend of yours?” He asked Regina, a smirk appearing on his lips that caused the brunette to roll her eyes. A sight Emma took notice in.

“Neal, this is Emma Swan.” Regina introduced, noticing no change in Emma’s hardened features.

“Yeah, I know who she is.” He grinned, his eyes on Emma, “May I help you, Ms-?”

“No.” Her voice snapped, not loud but still rather intimidating and maybe even a little angry.

Hm, so the woman was a mystery after all. Question answered.

Just like Neal, even Regina had a surprised, questioning expression to her regarding the blonde’s sudden change in behavior. What got her so angry?

Little did she know, Emma was angry. Angry because someone dared to come in between her and Regina, interrupting the very little minutes she had to spend with her. Even if it was over household shopping items.

“Okay… uh,” Neal turned to Regina, “Gina, would you help me out back as soon as you’re done, please?”

Regina nodded, “Sure, I’ll be right there.” She smiled, giving her attention back to Emma, who’s green eyes were on her again, gone from cold and dark to sparkling diamonds once again in a nanosecond.

A bipolar hottie maybe? Hm. Such a mystery.

“I’ll be happy to help you, Ms. Swan, what do you need?”

_You. I need you_ , Emma thought, a ghost of a smile playing on her thin lips, masquerading her demons, “Well, for starters, do you stock cable ties?”

_Cable ties?_ So, Ms. Super-hottie-model is a do-it-yourself type. Surprising. “Cable ties?” Regina smiled to Emma’s nod, “Of course. I can show you what we have in stock, if you’d like.”

There goes that ghost smile, “Please lead the way, Ms. Mills.”

Regina made her way around the counter, knowing her way around the store well, heading down an aisle until she reached a far wall where plenty of packets of cable ties, of various colors were colorfully displayed.

“So, we have various colors,” Her eyes landing on focused green ones- on her, “and sizes.”

Emma reached over for a packet of blue cable ties, her eyes not losing sight of Regina’s dark ones.

Regina flashed her best smile to hide her nervousness, “Anything else I can help you with today?”

“Masking tape, please.”

She nods, picking up the familiar rich scent of her perfume as she moves to the next aisle, “Which one would you like?”

Emma reached over, grabbing a hold of the widest tape, her eyes not breaking contact again. “I’ll have some rope too, please.”

“Rope.” Regina gave another nod, moving to the aisle with various ropes, and before she could begin explaining as to what types of ropes there were, Emma beat her to the punch by pointing to a certain one coated in a red bright color.

“I’ll take that one.” She said, her eyes watching Regina pull on the rope, wrapping it around to the palm of her hand and elbow with such ease. Quite expertly. It impressed her. “That’s quite impressive. Were you in the scouts?” She asked.

Regina chuckled, feeling a little more at ease around her and not so much intimidated, “No. My mother insisted I take riding lessons as a child rather than join the girl scouts, I’m afraid.”

“I’m willing to bet you’re very good at that.”

“What?” 

There was a pause, and a hint of a smile from thin lips.

“Riding.”

Regina’s lips slightly parted, her cheeks slightly flushing. _Is she flirting?!_ She wondered, because it was obvious Emma wasn’t talking about the simple act of riding a horse.

She cleared her throat, finding her voice again, “Are you redecorating?”

“No.” A small chuckle escaped the blonde this time.

“Will that be all for you today, Ms. Swan?” She asked Emma.

“What else would you recommend I’d get?” Asked Emma.

“Well, for any home project… some coveralls. You wouldn’t want to get your clothes dirty.” She smiled.

“Well, I could just take my clothes off.” Emma shrugged, the corner of her lip twirling into a mysterious and inviting smirk.

Jesus, the room suddenly became stifling to Regina, the feeling in between her legs intensifying.

_She’s flirting! Dead on flirting!_ Her mind screamed. Her heart accelerating, vibrating inside her rib cage.

A few blinks later, Regina found her voice, her own lip exposing a bit of her teeth in a halfway smirk, “Okay… no clothes.”

Regina had to wonder, what on earth would this woman look like naked. She couldn’t help it.

Emma mirrored the brunette’s halfway smirk with her own, suppressing a laugh from escaping her, “I guess I’ll take the coveralls, then. You know, to keep my clothes from getting dirty.”

After handing a pair of coveralls over to Emma, their fingertips slightly brushing as they passed it among one another, that sent a pulsating shock through both their bodies, the brunette asked again.

Regina chuckled, “Well, you have the complete serial killer kit. If that’s your kind of thing.”

“Not today.” Emma chuckled, “What is your thing, Regina?” She asked, taking the brunette completely off guard.

“Books, I suppose.”

“What kind?”

_Curious hottie-mysterious-super model._ She thought about her answer for a minute, “Jane Austen.” She teased, gaining a small smile and a tilt of the head from the blonde. Obviously happy and surprised by the familiar answer, regarding the morning in her office. “Will there be anything else?” She asked.

“No. Thank you.”

She nodded, “I’ll check you out right over here.” She walked behind the counter, gathering one item after the next, scanning each one and reaching over for the black card that Emma handed her to pay the amount.

_Emma E. Swan_ , she wondered what her middle name could be. Even her name on a credit card looked beautiful.

“I do hope Ms. French is feeling a lot better.”

_She has money, hot looks, great pick up lines, and a good memory too. Why not?_

Brown eyes looked up, locking on green, “She is, thank you. And thank you for answering all of her questions in that email, that was very kind of you. She was absolutely thrilled.”

“You’re very welcome.” Emma reached back to take her credit card, sliding it with ease inside her wallet before placing it back in her back pocket, “I trust the paper is going well?”

“It is, yes.” Regina nodded with a smile, the conversation feeling as if they were long lost friends, “She’s just wishing she had a recent photograph of you for her paper.”

“Hm. Well, if you’d like, I’m available tomorrow. We can set something up, if you happen to know a photographer.”

Her brow raised, “You’d be willing to do a photo shoot tomorrow for Belle?”

Emma reached inside her back pocket, pulling out her wallet followed by a business card. She placed it on the counter, sliding it across, “My card. It has my cellphone number on it. Call me tomorrow, before ten and we’ll make the arrangements.”

Regina looked up from glancing at the card, to Neal who’s hand rested on her shoulder.

“Hey, Gina, do you need help with anything here?” He kindly asked.

Her head shook, “No, we’re fine. Thank you, Neal.” She smiled, noticing Neal’s smile leave his lips once again. Turning her head and gaze towards Emma, she realized why. Ms. stone-cold stare was back in action.

Angry, cold green eyes followed Neal even as he walked away, turning into sparkling diamonds once again, once they looked back into their favorite pair of brown orbs.

“Good luck on your…" _What was she doing?_ "Project.”

“Until we meet again, Ms. Mills.” 

Regina watched the woman walk out, bag in hand, not being able to help on moving toward one of the windows. Her eyes looking at the blonde as she handed her bag of supplies over to an older man in a dark grey suit and tie before hopping into the backseat of dark grey Volkswagen Atlas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all continue to amaze me. I can't even begin to express how much my love for these books and the films have been motivating me to make this the best adaptation possible for you all. So, I bring you two more fresh and new updates to enjoy! :) But, before you get to reading, I simply ask, that those of you who like myself have read the books and watched the films, please keep your spoilers to a minimum. Not everyone reading this knows what the future holds for our lovely ladies or what's to come. And lastly, I will simply say again as a reminder, THIS IS NOT A G!P STORY.

“Oh, my God!” Belle’s smile resembled that of the cat from Alice in Wonderland as she held the very same business card, Regina was handed by Emma at the hardware store. Her eyes practically drooling the name and contact information.

“Alright, enough-” Regina snatched the card back in her possession and away from her friend’s grubby hands, “Give me that.”

“What on earth was someone like Emma Swan doing in that part of town anyway?” Asked Belle, wanting more detailed information from the luckiest woman alive- that was Regina Mills- her best friend.

“Business. At least that’s what she said.” Replied Regina.

Belle chuckled, “You don’t find that coincidental at all? Showing up to your place of work out of the blue. Although, she did just donate to this other college nearby. She founded their research for $2.5 million.”

“Wha-?” Regina’s voice caught in her throat, “How could you possibly know this?”

Belle shrugged, “What? Research, Gina. I am writing my entire paper on her.”

Regina chuckled, walking her way toward the door as she heard a knock, “I think you may be in way over your head here.” Her eyes landed on Daniel, who smiled brightly at her. “Daniel, thank you so much for coming, I know you must be busy.”

“It’s no problem, Gina, you know that.” He smiled, stepping inside their apartment, “What’s up? When you called me, it sounded urgent.”

“It is.” Belle jumped in, stepping in between Regina and Daniel, “Do you still have that camera of yours lying around?” She asked him, taking him off guard.

“Um, sure.” Daniel’s brow raised, “I mean, I haven’t used it in a long while, but-”

“Great!” Belle beamed, “Because we need it, need you, to be our photographer for tomorrow.”

“Okay?” Daniel’s brow furrowed, his eyes finding Regina’s, “Er- and who might I ask are we taking pictures of?”

“Emma Swan.” Replied Belle.

Daniel’s brows hit his hairline, “ _The_ Emma Swan? New York’s multi-billionaire, Emma Swan?”

“The very same!” Belle couldn’t possibly be more ecstatic.

“Wow! That’s- wow.”

“I know!”

“How did you even manage to make that happen? I hear she’s like, hard to even see, let alone photograph, unless it’s for some event.” He asked through a smile of his own.

Belle chuckled, her eyes piercing Regina a knowing look, “Ask Regina. She’s her new girlfriend.” She teased.

And just like that, Daniel’s smile was gone, his expression that of lost hope.

“Belle, she is not-” She grunted, rubbing at her temple and shaking her head.

“Come on, Gina, she showed up at your job and left you her phone number. She obviously likes you!” 

“She gave me her phone number to contact her about the photo shoot, that’s all.” Her eyes looked over to Daniel, who obviously had a hard time believing her.

My God, she wanted to crawl into that whole again right about now.

“So, what do you say, Daniel? Will you help us?” Regina asked him, deciding to push Belle’s remarks far away from her personal space.

“I don’t know, Gina, it depends on the time-” His tone of voice filled with disappointment.

“Oh, come off it, Danny boy!” Belle jumped right back in, invading the man’s personal space, “Don’t become an ass just because Regina here has a new love interest!” Again, Regina’s roll of eyes went unnoticed by her, “We are all entitled to move on, now you are not going to screw this big opportunity for me. If you do, so help me God, I will castrate you in your sleep.”

Daniel took a step back, while Regina gawked, her mouth falling to the floor.

“Alright, geez! Take it easy or you’ll have a heart attack. I’ll do it, okay?” Said Daniel.

His eyes grew wide at Belle’s sudden action to launch her body right at him in a tight and happy hug.

“Thank you! You’re the best!” She turned to Regina, “Now, you. Call her. Now.”

Regina gawked, blinking once before taking her cell phone from Belle’s grasp and looking down at the number on the card of the blonde’s cell. Her heart vibrating inside her chest again, jumping to her throat. Why was she so nervous to make a simple phone call?

_It’s a phone call, not an invitation for coffee!_ Her brain shouted at her, causing her fingers to move along the dialing pad of her screen. 

The line rang, which didn’t help her case on her heart pounding.

“Swan.” A familiar rich voice said through the other end of the phone, answering after the second ring. _Ugh, even over the phone she sounds nice._

“Ms. Swan,” Regina’s eyes moved to a grinning Belle, who had just finished wishing Daniel and good night and sending him out the door. “It’s Regina.” She slightly moved away, as Belle wanted to place her ear close by to listen in on the conversation.

“Ms. Mills, how lovely to hear from you.” Her voice sounded relaxed, happy even.

“I just wanted to inform you,” _Ooh, sounding formal and polite, that’ll get her,_ “That a photographer is all set for tomorrow’s session, if you are still interested in providing Belle with a few photos.” _Good, very good!_

“I’d be happy to. Shall we say, 9:00am tomorrow?”

“Yes, that,” Regina’s eyes were on Belle, who was grinning like crazy and giving her a thumbs up, both hands, “That sounds perfect.”

“I’m staying at The Langham on Fifth Avenue. I could text you the address, if you’d like.”

“No, um,” Regina’s eyes were on a Belle, who had already searched up the exact address on her laptop, “We know where it is. I will pass on the address to our well known photographer and he will have everything set up for you there.”

“Perfect. Until we meet again, Ms. Mills.” She could hear a smile through the phone, “I look forward to seeing you again.”

“Have a good night.” Regina ends the call, her lungs taking a much needed breath. Her eyes then find Belle gawking and smirking, a little frighteningly. “What?” She asks, watching as her smirk only grows.

“Regina Mills, I’ve known you since sperm and never once have I seen you this smitten with anyone before.”

The brunette scoffs, moving her feet towards their living room couch, where her body plops down with a heavy sigh.

“Oh, my- you like her!” Belle joins her on the couch, plopping down twice as hard.

Regina rolls her eyes, which close as the tip of her fingers rub away at her temples.

“Knock it off, Belle.” She muttered.

“Oh, what? Are you worried because Daniel got a little butt hurt about it?” Belle rolled her eyes this time, her hand landing on the brunette’s forearm, “Hey, it’s his loss. He shouldn’t have tried to pressure you into doing something you weren’t ready for in the first place. It’s his loss, really. You are allowed to move on with Emma or whoever you chose.”

“Yes, thank you very much, mother. I’ll be sure to make a note of that.” _Now, for the love of God stop!_ She mentally screamed at her, feeling as the blood rushed to her cheeks.

“You’re blushing!” Belle grinned, watching Regina's body rise up from the couch with a grunt, quicker than before she could blink as she headed to her bedroom. “She likes you too, you know she does!”

“Good night, Belle!” The slamming of a door was what followed.  
_____________________

Sleep was a deprivation for Regina that night. No matter how much tossing, how much turning she danced around in her bed, in between her sheets that night… for the love of God… she could not find the sweet glory of sleep.

Her mind was racing with so many things, so many thoughts… just so many…

She thought about Daniel’s hurtful expression from earlier, she thought about her father- his well being. Even though she talked to him, and he promised her he was doing well, she worried.

And, she thought about the color green. Like Emma’s eyes. The color white. Like Emma’s office. The color gold. Like Emma’s hair. Emma, Emma, Emma…

“Ugh…” Her eyes closed, the images of Emma Swan only intensifying, drinking in every flashing detail of her ghost-like smirk, the caress of her index finger, running softly across her chin and her lips. She felt jealous of the woman’s own fingers. 

Why was she haunting her so? Why her? Why did she have to be so goddamn intense, so inviting, so attractive? Who on earth adopted her that made her into such an alluring woman?

_Fuck!_ The room was beginning to feel a little claustrophobic and hot… really, _very_ hot… _very…_

_Oh… my…_

Were her fingers there long? Before Regina knew it, her middle and index fingers were lost within her most intimate of areas. Coated in the ecstasy, the pull that was Emma Swan.

Yes, it was probably perverse, yes, she was probably going to hell for this. Yes, if Emma ever knew what she was doing, she would probably think her crazy.

Thank God for thick wall apartments, because the more Regina thought of inviting, captivating and intense green eyes again, along with luscious thin lips and long fingered hands… dear God, she needed to release all that screamed Ms. Emma Swan. And with her fingers working fast and hard, coated and hot and lost with a hardened nub between her thighs as their only source of companion and attention seeker exploding as her hips buckled upward with such intensity it made her head spin until she released all that haunted and poisoned her mind.

_Fuck… what did you just do?_ She had to wonder, feeling a little embarrassed and stupid for feeling that way after she had already orgasmed to the simple thought and memory of the most richest person that every lived in New York.

Suddenly, after a moment of catching her breath, and the surprising smile playing on her lips slowly faded, she slowly found herself falling into the trapping arms of sleep. With the same pair of green eyes and mysterious smirks that her eyes would be feasting on come tomorrow morning.  
_____________________

By 8:51am things were rushing but well controlled by Belle, as she made sure everything had been set up in the breakfast lobby of The Langham hotel. It’s walls a light tan, marbled color that would be covered today with a light grey background display. 

“Now, you do have enough film in there, don’t you?” Belle asked.

“Yes, Belle.” Daniel rolled his eyes, setting his camera on the stand that faced the tan walls that were surrounded by hot, bright lights that would give the room a more fantastic source of illumination. “Don’t worry about a thing, alright? Once I’m done here, this Emma Swan will want to hire me.”

“Great.” She squeezed his arm, moving over to Regina next, who handed her a small, cold bottle of orange juice. “Thanks, Gina.” She said, her smile excited and pearly white, “These pictures are going to be great. I can feel it.”

Regina mentally thanked Belle for keeping her busy in helping everyone set up today, or she would have had to tell her of the incident that unexpectedly took place within the four walls of her bedroom last night. She wasn’t proud of it, giving in the way she did, over someone who was obviously too good for her. 

Nope. This was a secret she would keep locked up inside a safe, inside a vault and a freaking volcano with oozing hot lava- whatever it took to not allow that to happen again or have it be known. 

“9 O’Clock on the dock.” Belle whispered over to Regina, the lines of expression around her eyes crinkling once she flashed a smile to whoever was across the room.

And that’s when Regina’s eyes spotted Emma Swan, entering the hotel breakfast room, looking elegant and very presentable in a pair of light grey suit pants that were tight around the thigh area, with a thin, white fabric buttoned up shirt with a collar free line, buttoned up to the bottom of her throat, tucked into the waistband of her pants, and a matching suit, long sleeve jacket to match. It’s single buttoned holding it close, tightly but comfortably around her slender, sexy body.

Her choice of shoes weren’t heels, but boots, elegant ones that tucked away and underneath the inside of her pants and went along well, completing her look with their dark brown, leather exterior.

Her golden hair hanging freely down over her shoulders and along her back, shining more as she walked past every light bulb above her.

The very sight of her made Regina’s heart clench, she could have sworn it stopped beating.

God loved this woman. He really did give her everything. She turned heads as soon as she walked into the room. Including Daniel’s.

“We meet again, Ms. Mills.” The same small smirk that haunted her mind last night began playing on her lips with the same pair of sparkling, yet intense stare locking on her own set of eyes. Her hand extending before her.

“Ms. Swan,” Regina gave a curt nod, shaking her hand firmly, feeling the firmness of Emma’s own shake wrap around her. Her body on fire once again. “This is Belle French.” She brought her friend up a little closer to her, breaking their contact.

“The tenacious Ms. French.” Emma shook Belle’s hand, greeting her with a genuine smile.

Belle chuckled, obviously blushing, picking up on her intensity, “It’s a pleasure, Ms. Swan. Thank you for agreeing to do this photoshoot with us today.”

“I’m happy to help. I trust you are feeling better? Regina mentioned you were unwell.” Her eyes turned to Regina as she said this.

“I am, yes.” Belle smiled, glancing over at Regina, who’s eyes were glued to Emma’s angel-like features, “Thank you very much for asking.”

Emma’s green eyes glanced down at their still joined hands, looking back up into Regina’s brown orbs with a small tilt of her head.

Regina cleared her throat, her eyes glaring at Belle, who finally released the blonde’s hand, “Ms. Swan, allow me to introduce Daniel Colter. He’s our photographer for today.” She smiled warmly at him.

“Ms. Swan.” Daniel gave the blonde a smile, holding out his hand before her.

A plain hand wrapped around tightly around his, her face no longer vibrant but stone-cold again as she looked into Daniel’s own eyes, giving him a curt nod. “Where do you want me?” She looked at Regina again as she said this, no longer paying any attention to Daniel.

Daniel’s eyes moved like ping pong balls, from side to side, from Emma to Regina, taking notice in the sudden flush of the brunette’s cheeks. “Uh, if you could just…” He held out his hand, hovering it over the woman’s shoulder, too afraid to even touch her. His other hand motioning toward the set up display, “Step over here, please and we’ll get started.” He smiled nervously at her, pulling up a chair for her to sit, “Let’s take a few sitting, shall we?”

Emma stepped over the cables, her fingers expertly undoing the single button on her gray jacket, sitting with one foot hosted up against one of the foot stalls and the other reaching the ground. Her eyes on Regina.

Daniel’s stomach clenched but he had to act professional. He cleared his throat, gaining the blonde’s attention, being met with another cold stare of hers, “Uh, alright, just stare into the lens, please, Ms. Swan.” He smiled, leaning into the camera. 

The clicking of its shutters and flashing of the lights bringing out her eyes more, her features. 

Even without a smile, she looked beautiful. All Belle and Regina could do was gawk.

“Alright, Daniel, that’s enough sitting.” Belle shouted, after he took a few more pictures of her, her smile flashed before Emma, “How about some standing, Ms. Swan?”

The stool behind Emma was rapidly removed as she stood, leaving her jacket unbuttoned, her hands tucking inside both her tiny pockets. Lights flashing before her again.

Regina’s eyes couldn’t move, nor blink as she stared directly at God’s most envious creation to all men. And women, as it would appear, judging from Belle’s equally smitten state.

Emma’s hands untucked themselves from her pockets, buttoning back up the jacket and standing in at a different angle. Her stare intense and professional, looking into the camera, but as soon as her green eyes would meet up with dark brown ones- all that would change. Into something more intense. Not being able to look across the room to Regina every minute that passed her.

“Alright,” Daniel set the camera back on its stand, “Now, Ms. Swan, why don’t we try a couple of pictures with a smile, hm?”

Her eyes grew dark as she glared, not looked, but glared Daniel’s way. Her breathing slowly inhaling a rather sharp breath, as her expression only darkened before him. 

Not that Emma never smiled for photographs- she did, but only to those whom she trusted and personally knew. Daniel Colter? She would never trust. Ever. 

She could see the guy’s heart jump to his throat before her very eyes, his voice lost. “O-o-or not.”

Emma’s eyes found Regina’s once again, even through the flashing lights and shattering of the camera. The corner of her lips tilting into a small smile, causing her eyes to sparkle.

“You do realize, she hasn’t stopped looking at you, right?” Belle whispered, her blushing cheeks matching that of her friend’s.

And a few pictures later, Belle spoke again, “That’s a wrap, Daniel. Thank you so much again, Ms. Swan.” She smiled warmly at Emma, who walked her way toward them.

“Thank you, Ms. French,” She shook Belle’s hand again, “I look forward to reading the article.”

“I’ll have Regina send you a copy.” She beamed, feeling obviously honored.

“Ms. Mills,” Emma gave a nod, “Would you walk me out?” She asked, her stare intense.

Regina’s heart leaped into her throat, swallowing it back down as she nodded, “Of course.”

A tiny smile tugged at her lips again, turning to the crew, who were now picking up all the equipment, “Good day, everyone.” She kindly said, giving another one of her curt nods before turning her attention to Regina again, who already had her purse in hand. She motioned for her to walk out first as she calmly followed beside her.

Regina’s eyes took notice of the same gray haired, older man that followed about three feet behind them. Bodyguard, maybe? She wouldn’t be surprised that she needed one.

She watched her, her hand coming up towards her abdominal area, unbuttoning the single button once again before her still, intense gaze met with hers again.

“Is he your boyfriend?” _Whoa!_ Where is this question coming from all of a sudden? Talk about intense.

Regina’s brow lifted, “Who?”

“The photographer.” Emma’s reply was directly placed, her face turned to stone.

“Daniel?” Regina shook her head, “No. Well, we did date throughout High School, but… he’s not…” She stumbled upon her words. “He’s nothing.”

“And the guy at the store?” She asked.

Her brow furrowed this time, “Neal?” Her nose scrunched up, “No.”

If only she could read her mind to know what she was thinking. It was very puzzling.

“I wondered if you would be so inclined as to join me for coffee this morning.” Her voice was more tranquil as she said this.

_What? What was happening right now? Was Emma Swan really asking her out for coffee?_

It’s not a date! It’s just coffee, Regina. She blinked, her lips parted, “I- I can’t.” For the first time in her life, having to turn this offer down made her feel really bad, because there was nothing she would love more than to spend more time with Emma Swan. “I’m playing chauffeur today, I’m afraid. I have to drive everyone home.” She felt the need to explain.

“Are they staying within University grounds?” Emma asked, calling over her shoulder at the brunette’s confirming nod, “Gold.” 

Regina watched Mr. pale gray suit, gray haired man rush over to the blonde’s side.

“Ms. Swan?” He awaited instructions.

“Would you please, give everyone a ride back to the University?” She asked him, stating her order.

“Yes, ma’am.” Gold nodded, ready to rush off but stopped as soon as Regina spoke, denying such service.

“No,” She chuckled, capturing Emma’s disapproving gaze, “That’s very kind of you, Ms. Swan, but you don’t have to drive them.” Her eyes land on a pale, held up hand before her.

“It’s perfectly alright. The vehicle is spacious enough, I assure you, even their equipment will fit.” With that being said, she gave Gold a knowing nod that made him rush back into the breakfast room. “Now, we can go have that coffee.”

_Jesus, she really didn’t take no for an answer, did she?_ Regina nodded, seeing as this was a battle she would not win and didn’t want to win, “Very well, but I’d like to inform Belle and Daniel first that I’ll be leaving.”

And for the first time ever, Regina saw a big, pearly white grin flash before her eyes. It was so sudden it blinded her, almost making her lose her footing.

Emma motioned ahead of them, turning back before Regina and walking alongside her, accompanying her back into the breakfast room of the hotel, patiently waiting outside the door for her.

“Regina,” Belle whispered, given that Gold was compliant in helping Daniel and his crew in carrying out the supplies to Emma Swan’s vehicle. “What is going on, why aren’t you driving us home?”

Regina sighed, a sudden smile tugging at her lips, “She asked me to have coffee with her.”

“What?” While Daniel’s face fell, who suddenly found himself before them, holding a few items in hand- Belle’s expression lit up, beaming.

“Oh, my God!” She squealed a little too loud, it turned a couple of heads, happy for her friend.

“Shhh…” Regina’s cheeks turned red, her gaze turning toward the door, catching sight of the empty doorway.

“That’s fantastic! I told you she likes you!” She whispered, “You have to promise to tell me everything when you get back.”

“I will.” Regina nodded, chuckling, her eyes finding a disappointed Daniel.

“Gina,” He pulled her aside for a minute, his voice a whisper, “Is this like… a date?”

“It’s just coffee.” She replied, noticing his off behavior, “What?”

“I just… as your friend,” The very reminder of the word stung his pride, “I have to warn you. I don’t trust she’s good for you. She’s so intense, it’s scary.” He continued through the roll of her eyes, “I’m telling you, Gina, I know people and someone like Emma Swan…” He paused, searching for the right words, “I’m just saying, with that kind of intensity level, it could be too overwhelming for someone like you.”

Her brow raised, hand on her hip, “Someone like me?”

Daniel’s shoulders fell, “You know…” His voice trailed off, cheeks flushing, “Someone… so… purely innocent.”

The brunette scoffed, “As much as I appreciate your concern, Daniel, I’ll remind you, I do know how to watch my own back. I don’t need you babysitting me over everyone who shows interest in me. You lost that right when even you attempted to cross the line with me once.”

“I know.” His head hung, cringing at the memory, his testicles suddenly feeling the too familiar struck it took to her knee, “I’m sorry. I just want you to be safe. We’re still on for those drinks though, right?” He smiled this time, trying to ease the sudden tension.

She nodded, her own intensity level coming down a notch, “Of course, we are.” She pulled him into another friendly hug, leaving soon after, waving goodbye to Belle before meeting up with Emma again just outside the door for their da- coffee outing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, the last update for today, until tomorrow that is. Depending on how many reviews you guys drop for me. ;) Happy reading!
> 
> I will repeat again, just in case, that THIS IS NOT A G!P STORY.

They walked along the sidewalk, reaching their stop at a cross light, while they waited for it to turn green.

Regina caught sight of a few heads turning in the blonde’s direction, suddenly feeling a little out of her element. It wasn’t until she felt a very soft, very warm hand creep up into her own, taking a hold of her in a lock of laced fingers.

_Holy crap! Emma Swan is holding my hand!_ Her brain screamed, her brow slightly furrowed, until it relaxed upon finding soft green eyes staring back at her.

This was certainly new. Even Daniel never dared to hold her hand before asking her every single time when they dated.

A blush creeped up on her, feeling like a school girl again, who’s crush just invited her out on a date and held her hand for the first time.

_Only it’s not a date, definitely not a date._ She scolded herself, moving along across the street with Emma by her side, allowing her to step up onto the other side of the sidewalk first. She could be as intense as she wanted to be, but the woman was polite, she had to hand it to her.

It didn’t take long for them to arrive at a small coffee shop, just a few blocks away from the hotel grounds. The tiny house looking shop being a dark brown color with a green roof. About two tables were just inside, while four more were just outside, out front. It was quiet and sunny today. Well, as quiet as it could be, given that every few minutes someone would be honking their horn.

Nothing Regina wasn’t used to and judging from Emma’s tranquil state- she didn’t seem to mind either.

“Why don’t you go find us a seat while I gather our refreshments?” Emma gave her a nod, “What would you like?”

“Just a coffee, two sugars, please.”

“Would you like anything to eat?” She asked the brunette.

Regina quickly shook her head, “No, thank you. I’m fine.” She smiled, feeling absolutely famished behind that smile. Truth was, she didn’t have a very filling breakfast this morning.

But, from the looks of it, Emma was already paying for their coffee, she didn’t want to have her pay for her breakfast either. Even if she could afford it.

The brunette remained standing her ground, watching as Emma moved over, pulling the door to the shop open. The girl behind the counter of the establishment developing an uncontrollable blush from the beautiful, Godsend creation of a human being before her. 

_Dear God, how does this woman have the same effect on everyone?_ Her stomach turned, forcing her to move, helping herself to a seat at the nearest table.

Brown eyes found green staring back at her through the inside of the window, causing lips to part and cheeks blush.

_She likes you!_ Belle’s words ring in her mind, causing her to bite her lip at the thought that possibly it was true. Maybe Emma did like her. Maybe this wasn’t a dream that she needed to wake up from, feeling saddened by its sudden end. But why her? That was the real question. Emma could surely have any woman she wanted, so why her?

She could hear her mother’s words in her head, speaking to her like a mantra, _‘You are a vibrant, beautiful, elegant, and intelligent woman, Regina. You’re well spoken and are headstrong and with more to offer than you think. Anyone would be lucky to have you in their life.’_

She wanted so much to believe that, but sometimes, she did find it rather hard. She could never turn heads like Emma Swan can. No way. Not her.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Emma’s voice startled her, snapping her back into her reality, which right now was everything she wanted it to be.

Placing both cups of coffee down before them, and a big blueberry muffin, Emma helped herself to a seat before the brunette. Her hand pushing forward the offered pastry. “Would you like some?” She asked.

Regina quickly shook her head, a kind smile to her, “No, thank you.”

Emma’s head tilted, her expression suddenly hardened, “You should eat something. You look quite famished.”

_How does she know this?_ She wondered, giving into the pastry before her, ripping off a small piece and popping into her mouth, finding green eyes staring at her, concentrating. She flushed.

“Are you nervous?” Emma asked her, taking immediate notice in her behavior.

Regina swallowed the chewed piece, her stomach butterflies going crazy, “Being here with you?” She asked her, moving forward given Emma’s single nod, “If you want the truth, I find you rather intimidating.”

“You should.” Her reply was to the point, the corner of her lip quirking into a tiny smirk at the sight of flushed cheeks before her, “Please don’t look down. I like to look into your eyes. It gives me some clue as to what you might be thinking. You are a very honest person and that’s admirable. I find you to be very self-contained.”

“Me?” Regina’s brow raised at Emma’s nod, “Self-contained?” She chuckled, shaking her head. 

“Except for when you’re blushing, of course, which is quite often.” Her observation catching Regina off guard, but not more than the action of the blonde’s hand as she snatched a piece from the very pastry placed before her, her voice as calm as her next choice of words, “I wish I knew what you were thinking about when you blush.”

“Do you always make such personal observations?” She had to ask, feeling the blood rush up her neck and onto her cheeks. 

“Have I offended you?” Asked Emma, her brow slightly raised.

“No.” Regina’s answer spoke truth, “But, I do think you are very high-handed.”

A ghost smile appeared on thin lips, “I’m used to getting my own way.”

“No surprise there.” She let out a chuckle, taking another piece off of the now shared pastry. Eyes locking with green.

“Are you an only child?” Emma’s question took Regina by surprise as she nodded, “Tell me about your parents.”

“My parents?” She breathed, taking another piece of the delicious muffin, her stomach thanking her- thanking Emma for feeding it, “My father is retired now. He used to own his own Apple farm. He loved it.” She smiled at the many memories of her as a child, running around that apple farm.

“And your mother?” Emma asked, snapping her out of her memories.

“My mother, she’s happily teaching English, part time. Hopelessly in love with my father… I guess you can say she’s an incurably romantic.” She chuckled.

“Are you?” Asked Emma, her face stone cold once again.

“Am I a romantic?” She nodded given the blonde’s nod, “English literature, so I kind of have to be.”

What was she doing here? Why did she ask her for fucking coffee? She couldn’t do this. Not to her. _Not to her!_

There was a noticeable frown formed on the blonde’s brow that Regina couldn’t help but take notice in. She looked puzzled, frustrated even- maybe a little angry. But, why? She took notice in her knuckles, how white they turned due to her clenched fist resting on top of the table.

Her mind was wrestling against her heart. Her heart that ached inside her chest for this beautiful brunette woman, her gut twisted inside-out. _You should leave! Get up and leave!_ Her mind shouted, while her heart, along with the wrestling demons writing and pounding inside of it encouraged her to remain exactly where she was. 

“Ms. Swan,” Regina called out, “Is everything alright?” She had to ask, watching green eyes blink back to a sudden grasp of life.

Emma nodded, her eyes back to their natural green color, no longer dark. 

“Tell me about your parents.” Regina pressed on, causing the demons inside the blonde’s heart to cheer with utter delight.

_No, don’t ask me! You should run._ Her mind shouted, her mouth and heart willing pushing the words that rolled off her tongue, “My father is a lawyer and my mother is a pediatrician. Both live here.” She shrugged, carelessly-cold.

“Siblings?” 

“Just one. Ruby is away in Paris, studying architecture.” Said Emma, the tension spiraling up her back.

Regina’s brows hit her hairline, “Paris? That’s amazing. I hear it’s very beautiful there.”

“It is.” Emma nodded, “Have you ever been?”

“No.” She brushed back a strand of fallen hair, “It’s always been a dream of mine, but I’ve never traveled anywhere outside the United States.”

After a moment’s silence, Regina glances down at the time, her eyes meeting Emma’s again.

“I’m very sorry, Ms. Swan, but I have to get going. I have,” She sighed, “My finals this Tuesday and I really must study for it.”

“I understand.” She stood to her feet, holding out her hand toward a gawking brunette, “Come. I’ll walk you back to the hotel.”

Regina didn’t hesitate to reach for the offered hand, her stomach a whirlwind of butterflies again, absolutely delighted with how polite this woman was. She had never met anyone so intensely polite.

“You don’t give much about yourself away, do you?” Emma asked, walking along the sidewalk.

“Neither do you.” Regina replied, cocking a brow, watching the blonde’s lips tilt in a tiny smirk.

“You’ve interviewed me once already, and I can recall some very probing questions then.” Her smirk grew, it made Regina blush, knowing all too well to which particular questions she was referring to.

_Dear God, and it was going so well…_

“So, you are gay?” Regina asked, mentally scolding herself for even daring to ask that question again.

Emma’s eyes turned to her once more, a faint smirk still lingering, “Why? Isn’t it obvious?”

She looked down at their still joined hands as they walked, scolding herself once more. _Of course it’s obvious! She flirted, gave you her number, asked to know more about you, and she’s holding your hand- it’s obvious!_

Regina chuckled, “Of course. I mean, why else would you have thousands of blonde females working for you? They are obviously your type.”

A chuckle escaped thin lips, “I don’t like blondes, Regina.” She replied, obviously catching on to Regina's jealous coated tone.

“You’re blonde.” Regina mutters under her breath, stating the obvious.

“I don’t like me either.” She says through a raised brow.

_What?! What was not to like about herself? Such an unsolved mystery._

“If you must know, I prefer brunette’s.” 

Regina’s eyes went wide, quickly composing herself. Her heart inside her chest doing a victory dance, thanking her wonderful parents for being dark haired themselves.

Her head was spinning, her heart racing, so much so that the honking of a car suddenly startled them both as it crossed a red light exactly as they were about to cross the road. 

“Regina!” Emma hissed, sharply pulling the brunette back from tugging at her jean jacket, her arms snaking her in a protective embrace, feeling their chests bumping against one another hard.

Regina let out a faint gasp, her eyes taking in every detail of Emma’s features, inhaling her rich perfume, drawn in to the sudden, soft touch of the palm of her hand as it cupped her cheek. Her thumb softly caressing its way across. Eyes dark.

There was a frown against the blonde’s brows, her eyes intensely locking on Regina’s, before studying every detail of her lips.

God, did she want to bite that lip and run her tongue across every inch of it, all the way up to that scar.

_Kiss her! Do it! Now! Take her here, take her now…_ Emma’s heart began to race, thumping faster and faster, encouraging her to do it. Literally cheering her on, until she felt a tight squeeze within it. A squeeze that made her pull away all too suddenly, leaving Regina in a confused state of her sudden change of behavior.

She looked so unbelievably beautiful, so angelic to her, she couldn’t- wouldn’t do this to her.

She wanted to kiss her, Regina could feel it, see it in her eyes as they locked onto one another. And quite frankly, she wanted her to do it. She would have kissed her back. Regina had never wanted to kiss another human being so much in her life, not the way she wanted to desperately kiss Emma Swan.

But, if she wanted to, then why the hell did she pull away? It didn’t make any sense… unless… _oh, no…_

“You have a girlfriend, don’t you?” Regina asked through a sudden fury of her own, racing to catch up to Ms. Fast Pacing-I Want You-But I don’t-Teasing Billionaire.

“No.” Emma answered, avoiding the woman’s deep brown gaze at all cost.

Regina scoffed, “I don’t understand, then. What’s the problem? I mean, first you flirt with me, you invite me for coffee and now you’re just-” Her voice caught in her throat, her feet taking a step backward at the sudden action of the blonde’s body, fully turning to face her again. An angry and intense look to her features.

“I don’t do the girlfriend thing, Regina.” A painful expression lingered around Emma’s features now.

Regina sighed, aggravated now, “What does that even mean?”

“It wouldn’t work out. I’m not good for you.” _Please, hear my warning… please!_ “You should steer clear of me.” Her voice was almost in a whisper.

Another gasp escaped her, drinking in the sensation of the blonde’s hand as it cupped her cheek once more. Only, this time it was too much for her to handle. Her words painfully engraved in her mind- her heart.

_Was all this just a game? Was this the type of person she was, then? Finding girls to lead on and then just tossing them away as soon as she heard something she didn’t like about them?_

She finally likes someone and this happens? What’s next, she gets hit by a car? 

That would be better than enduring this pain, eating away at her fucking heart.

Her eyes stung with tears, pooling around them, her throat swallowing down a knot, her head shaking in utter disappointment, “Goodbye, Ms. Swan.” She pushed her hand away from her cheek, walking past her, holding in her breath to not pick up on the perfume she quickly had grown accustomed to.

_It’s for the best, Swan. Let her go, just let her go._

“Regina!” She found herself calling out to her, already scolding herself.

“What?” Regina snapped, the vein in her forehead ready to pop.

_Turn her away! You know you would only hurt her, corrupt her, just turn her away._ Emma’s jaw clenched, feeling how her heart fought with her brain- her fucking needs!

“Good luck with your exams tomorrow.” She nodded plainly, watching as Regina simply turned away, walking her back to the hotel alone, and away from her life, forever.  
____________________

Belle turned to the sound of the door opening and closing, smiling at the sight of Regina entering their apartment, “Hey! So, how was your date?” Her face fell upon discovering the redness around the brunette’s eyes, “Oh, my- Regina, have you been crying? What happened?”

Regina sighed, dumping her purse against the single armchair, her body flopping down next to a worried Belle. “Nothing. That’s exactly what happened, nothing.”

“You lost me.” Belle’s brow furrowed.

She sighed again, this time closing her eyes, giving them a bit of rest, “I almost got run over today by an idiot cab driver, that’s all.”

Belle’s eyes grew wide, “Oh, my God! How? Are you alright?”

Belle always did know how to worry, “I’m fine.” Regina nodded, a cynical chuckle escaping her, “Ms. Swan saved me.”

“She saved you?” A grin appeared on her friend’s lips, “So, not only is she rich and powerfully intimidating, but a white knight too, huh?”

Another cynical chuckle, “Yeah, she’s a real charmer. So charming, I…” She sighed deeply, “I don’t think I’m seeing her anymore. I think this was just a one time thing.”

“What?” Her grin turned into a questioning shock, “You can’t do that, Regina, she likes you. I saw it in her eyes.”

Regina laid her entire body up on the couch, her legs stretching out against Belle’s lap, “Well, her eyes lie, Belle. Besides, I don’t know what I was possibly thinking, she’s clearly way out of my league.”

“That’s very doubtful.” Belle’s arms rest casually against the brunette’s legs, “I mean sure, the woman may have her secrets, maybe some skeletons locked in her closet here and there, who the hell knows- and yes, she may have more money than you, but then again, she has more money than the entire globe.” 

Regina couldn’t help to let a chuckle escape her. She was thankful for Belle. Even at her worst times, she always knew the right thing to say, even if the Emma Swan case was completely closed to her.

“But I also know that you are a very attractive woman, Regina, and Ms. Swan… she sees that too.” She grinned, obviously trying to persuade the brunette to change her mind, “Trust me.”

Regina shook her head, standing up from the couch, gathering her backpack and purse as she headed into her bedroom. “I’m going to study.”  
____________________

Regina found herself in her bedroom, doing exactly that. She studied until her brain went numb, she studied with a word set in mind. _'I work, I work very hard'_ , followed by the painful and confusing reminder of, _'It wouldn’t work out. I’m not good for you. You should steer clear of me.'_

She sighed, slamming her book shut, feeling the rush of air hit her bareless legs before her. Her hand tossing the heavy set book against the floor, near her bed, while quickly tucking herself underneath her covers. 

_Confusing, mind-game playing, soul crushing tease!_ Her brain hissed, giving her a headache from hell. Enough to make her close her eyes, her mind already sprunging up images of the multi-billionaire idiot that was Emma Swan.

Yes, she said it- _idiot!_ That’s what she was. 

_A hot idiot._ Regina scolded her brain for not being much help in trying to put Emma Swan in the past. Her body tossed, pulling her pillow from underneath her head and slamming it down against her head, as if trying to block out anymore thoughts and images from coming to the surface.

She didn’t want her, so why should she feel this crushed about it? Why? Why did Belle have to get fucking sick and make her go to that damn interview? Had that never happened, she wouldn’t have met Emma and she could be going on about her normal life right now, without a care in the world that someone so unearthly attractive did not want her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't end my gratitude and million thank you's to all my lovely readers, old and new who are giving this adaptation of the 50 Shades Trilogy a chance. You are all awesome! This is one of my most favorite parts of part 1, in both book & film. I really hope my writing brought it just as much to life as you hoped. Happy reading! :)
> 
> A special thanks goes out to a reviewer by the name of EleonoraParker. The fact that you haven't read the books or seen the movies of this, yet are highly enjoying this story really has made my day the more brighter. 
> 
> THIS IS NOT A G!P STORY.

“Alright, please pass your papers up to the front. Your grades will be posted by next week.” 

Thank heavens and all its Gods, the exam was done and out of the way. A huge weight felt as if it had been lifted off of Regina’s back, and Belle’s. A confident grin sporting on her lips as she met up with the brunette outside of campus.

“How did you feel about your exam?” She asked Regina.

“I’ll let you know in a week.” She teased, gaining a chuckle from her best friend.

“Hey.” Belle linked her arm in between the brunette’s, “Are you alright?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I be alright?” She smiled her best fake smile.

“Well…” Her voice trailed off, “Have you heard from her?”

_Damn it, Belle!_ Regina sighed, “I really don’t wish to talk about that, Belle. There are plenty of fish in the sea, right?” She smiled, another sad smile.

“Hey, now you’re talking!” Belle grinned, her arm wrapping around the brunette’s waist, “Come on, we’re going to party tonight. Let’s go get shit faced.”

For the first time in days- since she saw Emma last- Regina laughed. It was a sad laugh, but a laugh nonetheless. It felt good.  
____________________

“Are you almost done, the cab is going to be here soon!” Belle called out, adjusting her black mini skirt, which ended at mid-thigh. It went along perfectly well with her blue tank top and hooped earrings. 

“I’m ready, I’m ready!” Regina came out from her bedroom, gaining another whistle from Belle, her eyes drinking in her sight in her choice of clothing.

Tight jeans, a black Def Leppard t-shirt that was sleeveless but unseen given that on top of it she wore a black jean jacket. Her choice of shoes? Heels. Cheetah style.

“See, I told you that would look great on you!” Belle smiled, “Hottie alert!”

A small blush creeped up the brunette’s cheeks, “Are you sure I can have this jacket?” She asked her roommate.

“Of course, you can. It offends me that you’re even asking.”

Their heads turned to a knock at the door.

“That must be the cab driver! Get our bags!” Belle rushed to the door, while Regina went back into her bedroom and Belle’s to retrieve their handbags.

“Gina?” She heard Belle’s voice call to her.

“Yeah?” Regina entered the living room again, after grabbing a hold of her roommate’s bag, “What?”

A wrapped up package was held by Belle, brown eyes falling on the neatly wrapped package, included being wrapped up with a silk green ribbon.

“This is for you. It’s a package.” Belle opened up the card, while Regina tore into the wrapping paper, saving the silk ribbon, setting it aside.

_“Why didn’t you tell me there was danger? Why didn’t you warn me? Ladies know what to guard against, because-”_

_“They read novels that tell them of these ricks.”_ Regina finished the quote that she knew all too well, her eyes looking down at the books she now held in her possession, a chuckle escaping her, “Oh, my God. These are from Emma. They are first editions.”

Belle reached for one of the books, her brow lifting, “Wow, Swan.”

Her head shook, “These must have cost her a fortune. I can’t accept these, I have to send them back.”

The nerve of that woman! She doesn’t want her, she leads her on on false pretenses, yet here she is sending her a gift that was probably worth more than her student loans.

“Send them back? You can’t do that!” Belle frowned, literally. Her love of books went beyond any other love she had ever discovered in her lifetime.

“I can’t keep them, Belle.”

“Hey, no, no,” Belle came running from within the kitchen, a served drink in hand, handing it to her friend, “Here. Drink.” 

Heads turned to a faint honk just outside their window.

“That’s the cab.” Belle grabbed the brunette’s shoulders, her eyes locking, “We are going out, okay?” She smiled at Regina’s nod, “No more first editions, no more billionaire’s- just us,” She rolled her eyes as she said the last sentence, “And Daniel so he can follow you around like a dog with his tongue hanging out.”

Regina couldn’t hold back her laughter on that remark. God bless Belle and her good humor.  
_____________________

The bar was packed that night, and the more the hours passed, the more drinks Regina seemed to have. There being moments where Emma Swan’s perfect face and name were hidden somewhere in the back of her mind. But, be as it may, not even the intoxication that having one drink after another provided for her could completely make her forget the woman who just now spent a ridiculous amount of fortune in buying her first edition books that she read as a child.

And as the all too familiar face with blonde hair, green eyes and ghost smile came back, she would take another shot. It didn’t help that Daniel along with Belle would encourage her too.

But, that was the whole point of going out, right? To have fun and forget about the stress life would throw at you.

“Another round, here we go!” Belle placed down three more shot glasses, a smirk to her. She handed Regina one, who quickly took it.

“Ready?” Daniel smiled, already seeing double. “Go!” 

Regina mirrored Belle and Daniel’s actions in chugging back the shot, her face scrunching up at the strong and bold taste that burned the inside of her mouth, down to her throat.

Belle and Daniel cheered her on, both pairs of hands holding onto the brunette as she stood, almost losing her balance.

“Whoa, are you alright?” Asked Belle.

Regina nodded, her head spinning, “Yeah.” She leaned into Belle’s ear, “I’ll be right back. I need to use the bathroom.”

Belle nodded, “Okay. I’ll get you another shot.”

Regina turned to the sudden feel of Daniel’s grasp against her arm.

“Where are you going, Gina?” He asked her.

“Bathroom.” She took back her arm, leaving him sitting alone at their table.

She passed along a huge crowd, some dancing, others drinking and just standing or sitting. The beat of the music vibrating underneath her feet. The lights and multitude of people making her feet even more hot than she already was due to the amount of alcohol in her system.

Fantastic! Her droopy eyes caught sight of a long line of women, just awaiting their turn to use the facilities. 

She leaned against the wall, soon finding herself stuck between two other women on each side of her, waiting for their turn to use the bathroom as well. Her eyes took in the sight of the lights, the music echoing inside her brain, causing her vision to blur just a tiny bit.

She closed them. And when she did, she could only see one thing.

Emma.

_Ms. Idiot_ , her lips curved into a smirk at the new found nickname she had bestowed upon her. She couldn’t help but wonder as to what Emma would think of such a nickname.

She was an idiot, but she was _her_ idiot… wait, no- Regina shook her head- she didn’t want her.

Suddenly the pain in her heart was back, bringing along something else for this roller coaster ride that was her emotions. Anger. She was angry, she had a right. A fucking right to be angry with Ms. Fancy-Pants-Blonde.

Her hand reached inside her back pocket for her cell phone, her thumb scrolling across the screen until she reached a certain name. Emma Swan. A smirk creeped up on her, because just as she was about to delete her from her life forever, instead she found herself dialing that very number. 

She would probably say a very stupid thing that she would regret later. Maybe even sound pathetic, as if she wasn’t enough already, dialing someone who didn’t want her just to rant like some middle school child.

But, damn it, she needed to give Emma a piece of her mind.

Emma sat calmly by the desk in her room at The Langham hotel, the side desk lamp being her only source of illumination, not including the light that came from her lit laptop. Her features were so concentrated on her work. She needed to busy herself to stop her heart from crying over the woman she had so carelessly crushed just days back.

Her head turned to the vibrating device, its screen and the name on it. Regina Mills. 

Her concentrated features relaxed, her eyes lightly sparkled, and the corners of her lip tilted. She couldn’t help to answer the call. She had to, being sure she had already received her gift by this time.

“Regina?”

The brunette’s eyes closed, even through the loud music, she could hear the sound of her name being called by the woman who didn’t want her, and it sounded heavenly. Her name had never sounded more beautiful than the way it did rolling off the tip of Emma’s tongue.

God, it did things to her just to hear her name being called by her.

Best part was, she knew it was her calling, which meant she hadn’t deleted her number.

“Why did you send me the books?” Regina slurred through her words.

“Regina, are you alright? You sound strange.” Emma’s brow furrowed, taking immediate notice in the difference of the woman’s voice. It still sounded heavenly to her, the most beautiful sound Emma had heard, in fact. But different.

“I’m not the strange one, you are!” The brunette spat through the loud music, her courage fueled by the alcohol. 

Emma’s face grows with worry, _no!_ Concern, _no!_ Curiosity, her posture changing, like someone on high alert, “Regina, have you been drinking?”

Regina couldn’t suppress a giggle, “What’s it to you, Ms. Swan?”

“Which bar?” Asked Emma, standing to her feet, ready to head out the door.

“Just a bar.” 

“How are you going to get home?” She asked.

Regina shrugged, even if Emma couldn’t see it, almost losing her footing, “I’ll… find a way.”

“Which bar, Regina? Tell me right now.” Her voice rose an octave, giving into her frustration now.

_And there she is, Ms. I-Need-To-Control-Everything, Ms. Control-Freak. ___

__“God, Emma… you are so… domineering.” Regina scoffs, leaning up against the wall, her eyes looking up at the lights, trying to concentrate her vision, but her ears still hanging on to Emma’s sweet voice._ _

__Her jaw tightened, her chest puffed up with a sharp intake of breath, her voice barking in warning through the phone, “Regina, so help me God, where the fuck are you?”_ _

__Another unhelped giggle escapes Regina’s throat, _so Ms. Control-Freak swears._ “I’m… in a bar… far away… long away from you.”_ _

__“Which bar, Regina? Where?”_ _

__She shook her head, instantly regretting the call, “Good night, Emma.”_ _

__“Regina!”_ _

__The brunette’s thumb fell on the hang up icon on her screen, ending the call that by tomorrow morning, over a bad headache and a lot of motion sickness that was left due to a really bad hangover, she wouldn’t even remember she made._ _

__Finally, as the line moved, Regina moved toward the bathroom, followed by a free bathroom stall, sticking to the wall, as to help herself keep her balance, her feet slurringly pushing herself forward._ _

__Sweet relief came over her, at least from emptying her bladder, which had she had to wait a little more, it would have exploded on her. She could hear echoing chatter, followed by giggles belonging to a group of girls while standing from the toilet and pulling her jeans up._ _

__Her phone vibrating off the hook, startling her, making her leave her jeans hanging at mid-thigh to reach for her mobile device, her eyes landing on Emma’s name flash across the screen, her thumb willingly answering the call._ _

__“Hello-?”_ _

__“I know where you are, I’m coming to get you.” Emma’s voice made its way into her ear canal, all the way to her brain. Sounding both calm yet threatening at the same time, very Emma-like._ _

___She’s coming here?! But, how?_ How would she even know where to find her when she didn’t remember ever giving her any information as to where they were. She may be highly intoxicated, but of that she was sure._ _

__“Wha-? Emma? Hello?” Regina’s words gained a little bit of their composure now, the instant realization that Emma would be showing up here at any given moment suddenly filling her insides, twisting her stomach with panic._ _

__She makes her way back out, walking past the huge crowd of people, her feet still slurring through, but not so much, now that she was filled with the realization that Emma Swan would be showing up. No! She wouldn’t come. How could she? She wouldn’t show up here, she was playing a mind game. That’s it, all to confuse her, to keep toying with her feelings._ _

__“Hey, there you are!” Belle quickly moved closer to Regina, helping her over to their table, “You took a really long time, we thought you weren’t coming back.”_ _

__“The line was long.” Replied Regina, her mind still asking the only question that mattered to her right now: Was she or wasn’t she? Would she really come all this way just for her? Her heart resuscitated at the thought._ _

__“Another drink, Gina?” Daniel asked, holding up a shot glass already ready for her to gulp down._ _

__“No, I…” Regina’s eyes turned to Belle next, ignoring Daniel’s frown, “I think I just need some air. I’m going to step outside for a minute.”_ _

__“Well, alright, Ms. Lightweight.” Belle laughs, taking the shot from Daniel’s hand and chugging it down for herself._ _

__“Do you want me to come with you, Gina?” Daniel asks with hope in his voice._ _

__Regina shook her head, “No, I’m alright. Five minutes.” Her slurring is back as she makes her way into the waving crowd of people, heading all the way to the far end until she reaches the front doors, the music already growing distant once she’s reached the outside._ _

__There was a light breeze in the air tonight, which her slightly coherent, yet majorly shit faced self deeply appreciated._ _

__God, she was seeing double again. The lights of the bar from the outside, and headlights of the cars that passed her by shining brightly with a double glare. Her feet slurring again. Ugh, why did she have to drink so much? And over someone who didn’t want her._ _

__“Gina?”_ _

__Daniel’s voice caught her and her thoughts off guard._ _

__“Are you alright?” He asked, not being able to wonder what made her want to step out._ _

__“I’m fine, Daniel.” She nodded, “I just needed to step out for a minute.” Her footing betrayed her as it almost made her fall, her body being caught by Daniel’s arms, their eyes meeting one another. The embrace feeling familiar to her, but nothing like Emma’s._ _

__“You alright?” He chuckled, holding onto her, “Can I help you?”_ _

__Regina pushed herself away, “No, I’m, I’m alright.”_ _

__Judging from his eyes and halfway smile, Daniel had reached his limit on drinks tonight as well._ _

__“No, let me help you. You can barely stand.” He reached over, his arm snaking around her lower back, “Here, you can lean on me.”_ _

__Her brow furrowed, her eyes finding Daniel’s once again, “Daniel, I said I’m fine. Really.”_ _

__She tried pushing him away again, only this time she felt as both his arms tightened around her waist, trapping her in like a lion in a small cage, with no room to move._ _

__“Gina, please.” He pleaded, his hand coming up to caress her cheek, “I still love you, you know.” His voice a whisper as he said this, “Please.”_ _

__“Daniel, don’t do this.” Her eyes caught sight of his face leaning in closer and closer, clearly attempting to kiss her. The more she moved, the more he persisted in trying to relive something that was long dead and buried. At least for her._ _

__She would fight back, she could, knee him in the groin once again like she had before, but who was she kidding? Her body was too highly intoxicated to even respond the way it should at the moment. Something Daniel was well aware of and taking advantage of. Even if he was under the same intoxication himself._ _

__Emma paused at the sight in front of her, her eyes growing impossibly dark, her insides twisting and turning, writhing and burning with a fire that came straight out of her heart and quickly escalated all of her internal organs. Burning her inside out._ _

___How dare he, the fucker?_ The corner of her lip curled up in anger, her jaw clenched, fist balled until her knuckles turned white._ _

__“Daniel, no, just stop, alright?!” Regina pushed him off harder this time, a gasp escaping her as someone else also pushed him a little extra hard, with such force his body stepped back a couple of steps, far away from her reach._ _

__“She said no!” Her voice came out in a growl, her eyes piercingly dark, throwing a deadly glare at him, daring him to attempt in making one wrong move, just one against Regina._ _

__He’d be dead if he dared._ _

__Emma is here! She’s really here! Regina’s brain shouted at her, causing her state to worsen with intense dizziness and a little nausea. She blinked, her eyes moving from an enraged Emma to a shocked and cock blocked Daniel, who judging from his state, he was hit with a double whammy of almost messing his friendship with Regina for good, to the shock of realizing that Emma Swan was actually strong enough to have shoved him so hard, it almost made him fall to the ground._ _

__“Shit…” Daniel ran his hands through his hair, his eyes trained on Regina, “Gina, I’m, I’m sorry.”_ _

__Emma glared even harder his way as she saw him attempting to move forward, stopping him deadly in his tracks._ _

__“Gina? Are you alright?” He asked the brunette, who was no longer looking too well._ _

__Emma’s gaze turned to Regina._ _

__She wasn’t alright. Her stomach was turning upside down on her… she was… “I think I’m going to be sick.” She said, almost losing her footing again._ _

__“Gina!” He tried moving again, this time not only earning another glare, but causing the blonde to step in before him._ _

__Emma quickly moved, her arm resting against the brunette’s lower back, while her other hand brushed back strands of black hair, watching the brunette bend over and throw up everything she had consumed into a pile of bushes._ _

__“I’ll… see you inside.” Said Daniel, looking into Emma’s warning gaze again before leaving them alone._ _

__Great going, Regina. She’s holding you and watching you throw up, Regina groaned, looking back up at Emma, drinking in her attractiveness that she was while wearing her jeans again, a lighter blue this time, with a white t-shirt and a suit jacket to match. Her hair picked up in that ponytail again._ _

___Ms. White Knight-In-Shinning Armor…_ _ _

__“I’m sorry.” Said Regina, her eyes looking down at an offered handkerchief that Emma was now holding before her. The material of it being so soft along her touch._ _

__“What are you sorry for, Regina?” Asked Emma, her voice not sounding so angry anymore, not like it did a couple of minutes ago when Daniel was there._ _

__“Calling you, mostly. And the drinking, and throwing up.” She murmured, wanting to dig her grave now._ _

__Green eyes were shining and sweet again, looking down at her._ _

__“We’ve all been there. Perhaps not as dramatically as you,” her tone was dry, “It’s all about knowing your limits, Regina.” She moved away a strand of dark hair from the brunette’s face that stuck to her cheek, “I mean I’m all for pushing the limits, but this is even beyond you.”_ _

___Now Ms. I-Look-Good-In-Anything knows me?_ _ _

__“Do you make a habit of this kind of behavior?” Emma asked, silently hoping not._ _

__What stick was up her ass? Coming here, thinking she needed rescuing and now scolding her like a child in her Emma Swan type of way. Okay, she was the weak, drunk one who called her and wanted to tell her off over that phone call, but she didn’t ask her to come, she never asked her to come! And who the hell was she to want to get on her like a damn child? She was the twenty-seven year old one, two years younger than Regina, if she recalled correctly. And she did. Maybe this is where her I need to control everything side spurred up from._ _

__“No.” Regina’s brow furrowed, her head shaking, “No, I don’t ever drink like this, and right now I am highly certain I never will again.”_ _

__“Never say never.” She says, almost in a hum. “Come on, I’ll take you home.” Her arms suddenly wrap around the brunette’s form again, catching her fall from a still lingering intoxication and sickness. Their eyes meeting and chests bumping into one another, very much like outside the coffee shop._ _

__Regina’s head spun not only from the intoxication, but the scent of Emma’s perfume that she pathetically missed._ _

__“Belle’s inside, I’m not leaving without telling her.”_ _

__“My sister can tell her.”_ _

__Her lips part at the blonde’s reply, “What?”_ _

__“My sister Ruby is talking to Ms. French. She’s inside as we speak.”_ _

__“Oh.” Regina blinked._ _

__“She was with me when you called.” Emma explained, as if being able to read her question straight out of her mind._ _

__“I don’t understand. How did you find me? How did you know where I was?” Asked Regina, still in shock by her being here, with her arms wrapped around her, holding her._ _

__“I tracked your phone, Regina.”_ _

__What the fuck? She tracked it? How could she possibly- was that even legal to do?! For someone like her probably. Like Belle said, she had more money than the entire globe. She was Emma fucking Swan, she fed the world’s pore and donated millions of dollars to help fund schools, projects, and organizations. She could do anything._ _

__This was something Regina would have to talk to her about later. Right now, she was still too light headed to care._ _

__“Where’s your purse?” Emma asked, taking notice in the absence of it._ _

__“Inside with Belle. I need to tell her that I’m leaving. I know her, she will worry.”_ _

__Emma could hear the pleading in her voice, see it in her eyes. How could she refuse this woman? She tried, by God himself and in his good name, she fucking tried. And now, here she was again, having traveled all the way across the city just to make sure she was safe and well._ _

__“Very well.” She replied, grabbing a hold of the brunette’s olive toned hand within her own, her fingers sliding in between hers just right, just perfectly._ _

__And just like that, with the way Emma held onto her hand as she led her back into the bar, her heart had resuscitated, beating a hundred thousand miles per minute, banging against her rib cage like a drum._ _

__Inside the bar again, the music pounded, the lights moved along, shining on various fun filled, drunken people. Dear God, even walking through the stifling crowd, Emma Swan managed to look like a fucking Godsend Greek goddess. For a moment, everything seemed to move in slow motion, and fast again, making her head spin out of control. A couple of heads turned, of course (eye roll) but Regina also noticed that Emma didn’t take notice in any of those prying eyes._ _

__Even the bartender behind the bar gawked in awe as they arrived before him. She could hear her order something from him, not being able to make it out, given the intensity of the music that blasted around them._ _

__Her question was answered however, once Emma handed her a tall glass of water._ _

__“Drink.” She ordered, watching her to make sure she did as she was told._ _

__She did. Regina took one sip after another, filling her throat with the cool refreshment. And while she drank, her eyes turned to Ms. Control-Freak-Swan, taking in her ridiculously attractive, ridiculously desired figure. God, even the most casual of clothing really did look great on her. She also couldn’t help to notice her wearing a pair of black and white converse shoes, all new and cleaned up. The simple discovery taking her by surprise._ _

__She wears chuck Taylor shoes? Who would have figured, Emma Swan, CEO would be one to wear something like that. She sure didn’t._ _

__From what she’s seen and known so far of Emma, she could be unexpectedly predictable and irritating all at once. And hot, illegal in all the planets and outer space-hot._ _

__“All of it.” Emma glared, catching Regina almost setting the glass on top of the bar._ _

___Okay, Ms. Control-Everything-In-My-Sight-Freak._ She mentally rolled her eyes, drinking up the rest of the water, her eyes now scanning the atmosphere in search for Belle, spotting her after a few minutes._ _

__And in that same instant, the vibrations under their feet moved along to Katy Perry’s song E.T. _How ironic!_ Regina couldn’t help to think, considering the song fit the situation and all that was Emma Swan perfectly._ _

__“There’s Belle.” She leaned into Emma, whispering her voice into her ear, picking up the scent of her perfume again._ _

__Who was that dancing with Belle? And where the hell was Daniel? He was nowhere in sight, while Belle was seductively dancing along with some unknown brunette, dressed in a pair of tight jeans, a long, thin red blouse with a leather jacket to match, along with her ruby red lipstick. Not a bad sight to feast your eyes on either, and she knew Belle would agree. But, she was no Emma._ _

__Regina felt the warmth of the blonde’s hand take the glass from her and placing it on top of the bar before grabbing a hold of her hand again and making her way across the dance floor. She was surprised by a sudden hard tug and an arm snaking around her waist._ _

__Emma Swan the dancer? She knew how to dance?_ _

__Another question answered, once Regina felt how easily Emma’s own body began to move along to the slow and seductive rhythm of the song. _Oh, to be in her arms again…_ and in this dance with her, which she couldn't help but move along with her to the same rhythm. She really knew how to move. Of course she did. _ _

__Green intense and… lustful? Eyes locked on her deep brown ones as they danced, their faces only inches apart, Regina could almost feel a ghost of breath caress her lips. Filling her body with a different type of intoxication, a better type of intoxication. She would give anything to know what was going through her mind as they danced right now. Anything. The brunette felt so at home, so right dancing with her, her arms then had a mind of their own, not being able to help themselves to reach out and touch, wrap around the blonde’s own waist. She was floating on air and it wasn’t because of her drunken state._ _

__A little before the song ended and another one began, Emma took possession of Regina’s hand once again, leading her toward Belle and the mystery girl she was surprisingly now in a lip-lock battle with._ _

__“Ruby.” Emma called out to her, leaning in and whispering something in her ear that no one else was aware of. As if they spoke in a secret code._ _

__Then it dawned on her. Holy shit, that was Ruby! Emma’s sister._ _

__Whatever was said to Ruby, she nodded, a pearly white smile flashing on her mouth, her eyes glued to Belle as they now exchanged a couple of words of their own. She could see Belle’s eyes look her way, waving goodbye at her for the night and handing Emma her bag before turning away with Ruby, getting lost in the crowd once again. Clearly, the party for them was just beginning._ _

__Regina could see Emma’s eyes on her again. Her stomach feeling sick again, _oh, no- not again…_ her head spun in unknown directions, her legs felt like jello, wanting to give out on her, eyes feeling worn out._ _

__"Let's go." Now it was Emma who was taken by surprise at the sudden situation she found herself in. Her arms having caught the brunette's now passed out body, scooping her legs up with ease from the floor, cradling her._ _

__She wouldn't leave her alone at home. She couldn’t. Not like this. Just like she didn't and couldn’t let her go ever again. She wanted to care for her… and oh, did she want to punish her for her reckless actions tonight._ _


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise update! I wasn't planning on update this next chapter until later today, but I woke up a little earlier than I usually do, so decided to finish up the last bit of this and leave it for you all to read. Why make you wait? ;) Which means, there will possibly be another update later today once my day is done. Happy reading! And thank you all for all your wonderful feedback, I may not always reply to all, but believe me, I read them all.

Regina groaned herself awake the next morning, stretching out her muscles, feeling the effects of a well deserved hangover. She could feel the warmth of the sun beaming in through her window, her bed warm, warmer than she could remember it to be…

Wait a minute… _this wasn’t her room!_

Brown eyes snapped open, Regina sat up faster than the room spun out of control after she did. Taking notice in the room more, the clothes she was wearing. Her clothes! Where was her jacket, her pants? She only found herself wearing her sleeveless t-shirt and underwear. Where the hell was she? This was a hotel room, but who’s? Who brought her here and why? Her mind coming up with many different scenarios as to what could have possibly happened last night, with no recollection of anything. Only thing that she could remember was her dream from last night, of her and Emma dancing. Her arms pulling her close, so close, she could feel her breath brush against her. Their eyes locked on one another the entire time.

She was startled at the sound of the door opening, ready to hop out of bed if need be.

“Good morning, Regina. How are you feeling?”

_Holy crap, last night actually happened! It wasn’t a dream! She actually danced with Emma!_

Regina’s eyes drank in the sight of the blonde, standing at the foot of the bed, drenched in sweat, with a tight workout outfit that stuck to her body. A pair of light gray leggings and long sleeve crop top. Certain areas darkened by her sweat, and… oh… abs… and sculpted biceps… She could see a small portion of them as they were exposed a tiny bit. Her hair drenched in equal sweat, the strands that luckily caressed her face were wet.

She had to blink, swallowing down a gulp that formed in her throat, “Better. Thank you.”

_Ugh! Stop looking so damn attractive!_ She could get used to this sight of her.

“How did I get here?” Regina asked, watching her slowly move toward the edge of the bed.

“After you passed out, I didn’t want to risk leaving you at home alone, so I brought you here.” Emma replied.

Regina’s lips parted, her eyes blinking, “Did you put me to bed?” At Emma’s nod, she asked again, “Did you undress me?” Her eyes glancing down again at the only shirt that was covering her up from nakedness.

“Yes.” Emma’s voice was matter-of-factly, her eyes growing dark again.

_Shit! Did we…?_ “Did we…?” She couldn’t finish her question.

“Necrophilia is not my thing.” The corner of the blonde’s lips quirked up in a ghost of a smirk, her eyes glaring, smirk growing larger as she stood from the bed, walking up to the tray where a fresh pitcher of orange juice awaited. “It was a very diverting evening. Not one I’ll forget for a while.” She walked back, handing Regina a served glass, along with an aspirin.

Regina didn’t hesitate in taking the offered items to her, placing the aspirin right on her tongue, she swallowed it down with the biggest gulp of orange juice she could consume. It was so fresh, so cold it did her body good to drink it.

Her eyes catching sight of a sweaty Emma, gulping down a glass of orange juice herself. 

Why did she have her here? Why was she smiling at her now and acting like she didn’t push her away that day? God, she was so irritatingly confusing! She doesn’t want her, but was quick to come to her rescue last night.

“You didn’t have to get me out of there last night, tracking me down like some stalker.” Clearly she needed to vent, because her voice snapped as she said this.

Emma sat the empty glass down, her eyebrow lifting, head tilting at the brunette’s sudden bark, “If I hadn’t come to get you, you’d probably be waking up in the photographer’s bed, and if memory serves me right, you weren’t very enthused on him pressing his suit.”

Despite the cold-hardened and aggravated expression on Emma’s face, Regina couldn’t hold back a slight giggle, “Which fairy tale book did you escape from? You sound like a courtly knight.”

Her lips quirked up into a half smile this time, “Oh, I’m no knight, Regina. A dark knight, maybe.” She moved across the room, carrying a tray of breakfast, scrambled eggs, two strips of bacon, fruit and two slices of dry toast. “You need to eat. Rule number one about drinking, always eat something before you start.” She said this as she placed the tray before her.

Regina scoffed, reaching for a piece of dry toast, “Are you going to continue to scold me like a child?”

“You’re lucky I’m just scolding you.” Her brow lifted again.

Regina’s brow mirrored Emma’s in a challenge, “What do you mean?”

Brown eyes grew wide at the sudden movement the blonde took before her, climbing onto the bed this time, and without warning, taking the biggest bite of the dry toast she held in her hand. Her dark green eyes meeting up at her, locking on them, haunting them.

“If you were mine, you wouldn’t be able to sit down for a week after the stunt you pulled last night.” Her voice was almost seductive, until it wasn’t. “You didn’t eat, you got drunk, you put yourself at risk.” She inhaled a sharp intake of breath, voice low, “I’d hate to think of what could have happened to you.” Her eyes were filled with, what Regina could only describe as, concern. 

“If I were yours?” Regina scoffed, “Well, I’m not. Besides, I would have been fine. Belle was with me.”

“And the photographer.” Emma snarled, the very memory of what she had witnessed last night eating her up inside.

“Daniel.” Regina wasn’t afraid to correct, “And he stepped out of line due to having so much to drink. Which, I will talk to him about later.”

“Hm.” A hum vibrated inside Emma’s throat, “Well, maybe the next time he steps out of line with you, someone should teach him some manners.”

“Well, aren’t you quite the disciplinarian, Ms. Swan.”

A large grin appeared on Emma’s lips, another hum escaping her throat, “Oh, Ms. Mills, you have no idea.”

Regina had never seen a more beautiful grin in all her existence. Not a white knight? That was not possible! She was better. 

Her eyes grew wide again, once Emma stood from the bed, removing the sleeveless top off of her body without so much as a damn warning. Revealing more of her washboard abs, sculpted arms, and fucking perfect figure. Standing there, very Emma-like in nothing but her leggings and black bra. 

Regina’s mouth went dry, as well as her throat. Her heart died inside her chest, keeping the rest of her organs from working properly. Including her brain, because she found herself unable to think. She just glared and couldn’t look away. Because why keep lying to herself? This wasn’t just a crush anymore, this was desire. Hot, intense, pure desire. She wanted her. She wanted her so much that her insides just exploded, and whatever hangover she had was cured.

“Regina?” She called to her, causing her to blink. Her smirk growing into an intense, wicked grin, her body slowly crawling across the bed this time, “Breathe.” She whispered, her thumb softly enjoying the caress it provided on the brunette’s bottom lip, all the way up to its scar on her upper one.

_That cocky, sexy idiot, she knew what she was doing…_

Worst of it was- it was working. Having her this close, to this proximity, to the proximity their bodies were, their faces were on that dance floor last night. And now, having her here, looking so dangerously tempting, Regina wanted to reach out to her. She wanted to be touched by her.

“I’m going to have a shower.” Emma stood up very abruptly, “You enjoy your breakfast.” She gave a nod toward a shopping bag that had been placed on top of the couch. “I had Gold buy you some new clothes and some new shoes. They’re in that bag.”

_New clothes? Her bodyguard knew her size? How?_

“Where are my other shoes?” She asked, taken aback.

“I had them thrown away, and your other jeans are getting cleaned, after they had vomit on them.”

“Oh.”

Emma pointed toward a hot pot of coffee on the breakfast table, “There’s coffee. Help yourself.” She moved on into the bathroom, the door shutting and leaving the brunette to have a moment to herself.

Which was well needed, considering the crazy affect this woman was having on her.  
____________________

The steam from Emma’s shower still lingering, fogging up the mirrors. Oh, how good the hot water felt dropping all over her naked body. It was much needed after last night. 

Her hand reached for the bar of soap, which was slippery from the usage that Emma had given it. Running across her neck, down her chest, past her breasts and down to her stomach, she began to imagine that it was Emma who was washing every part of her body right now.

Why did she attract her so much? She couldn’t understand it, and honestly, didn’t want to. She just wanted to keep her eyes closed right now, and picture Emma in here with her, not only washing her but kissing every inch of her. No longer holding back on the obvious desire Emma had for her too.

Her hands now moved to her thighs, all around until they reached their inner ground, all the way to her sex, which was also pleading to be touched by Emma.

It felt… so… so… 

“Regina?” Emma’s voice echoed just outside the door, startling the brunette away from her erotic thoughts. 

“I’ll be right out.” She replied, her chest rapidly moving up and down from quick intakes of breath.

Once out of the shower, she dug into the bag that Gold had purchased for her. Hm. Gold certainly had impeccable taste. She had to admit being pleased with the lovely selections that were picked out for her. A pair of jeans, new black heels, a black and white striped shirt and even… underwear? Her cheeks flushed at the thought of Gold having to be at a woman’s action in search for see through underwear.

She then wondered if he was in charge of picking out clothes for Emma as well.  
____________________

Once she was out of the shower, her hair a little fluffed up from the dryer, curly and wavy at its ends, she caught sight of CEO Emma Swan, dressed very business-like in a pair of navy blue pants, her white shirt unbuttoned at the first two buttons, neatly tucked into the waistline. Her hair gold and lose again. The intoxicating scent of her rich perfume lingering in the bedroom of the suite.

Emma’s green eyes sparkled at the sight of the brunette, her eyes feasting on the clothes Gold had picked out for her, seeming pretty happy with the man’s selection. She must trust him a great deal.

“Come. Sit.” Emma motioned toward the breakfast table, where she took a sip of her coffee after being done with her breakfast.

“Have you seen my bag? I’d like to call Belle, let her know I’m safe.”

“It’s in the other room.” Replied Emma, “Belle knows you’re here and safe, Ruby has been with her.”

_Ruby! And Belle!_ Suddenly her mind remembered their ongoing tongue battle in the middle of the dance floor. She couldn’t believe how quickly Belle was always able to hook up with someone. It was beyond her. And here, she was struggling for a kiss from Emma Swan.

A pale hand reached out to touch her jet black hair, her fingers caressing it softly, green eyes locking onto her own.

No one had ever caressed her hair before, nor had been so fascinated by it as Emma was right now.

“I know, my hair is a mess. It always gets like that until I straighten it.”

“I like it like this. I think it suits you.” Emma murmured, her hand brushing it back behind her ear. “And you look lovely in those clothes.”

_Lovely? Well, that’s a start for Ms. Confusing._

“Gold has good taste.” She teases, “Thank you for having him buy them for me.”

“It’s a pleasure, Regina.” 

“You know, I really should pay you back for these clothes.” She continued after earning a glare from Emma, “You already bought me those amazing books- which of course I can’t accept. I have to pay you back.”

“I can afford it, Regina.”

“That’s not the point, Emma.” She closed her eyes for a minute, “Why should you have to buy me clothes?”

“Because I can.” She smirked another wicked grin.

The brunette scoffed, “Just because you can it doesn’t mean you should.” Regina watches her silently for a minute, picking up her cup of coffee and taking another sip out of it. “Why did you send me those books, Emma?” She asked, determined to get an answer from her this time.

The end of Emma’s cup clanked against its small plate as she placed it down, “Well, when you were nearly run over by that cab, and I was holding you and you were looking up at me…” Her mouth pressed in a hard line as she paused, “Practically beginning me to kiss you, I felt I owed you an apology and a warning.”

“Warning?” Regina’s brow furrowed.

Emma released a heavy sigh, “Regina, I am not the hearts and flowers type. I don’t do romance. My tastes are very… singular.” She pauses, her expression growing frustrated, more so as her hand reached out to find solace against the brunette’s cheek, “There’s something about you, though, I just can’t seem to stay away from you. I’m sure you know that already.”

“Then, don’t.” Regina whispered, enjoying the soft touch that came from the blonde’s hand, “Enlighten me.” Her eyes practically pleaded.

Emma’s lips parted, a gasp she did not expect escaped her. The demons in her heart were dancing around right now. Could Regina really want to be with her? Even if she wasn’t the romantic type?

Be as it may, despite her being such a fucked up person, she didn’t deserve someone like Regina- she wanted to try. She wanted her too.

Her head tilted as a tiny smirk appeared at one corner of her lip, “What are your plans for tomorrow?” She asked her.

“Belle and I will be packing, we found a place near the nicer part of the city.” She replied.

“Where?”

“Jackson Heights. I’m not sure about the address yet, but I can let you know as soon as I do.”

The corners of Emma’s lips tilted, “That’s not far from me.” Her heart was beating too fast for her liking, “What are your plans once you arrive at your new place?”

“Job hunting. I’ve already applied to a few publishing companies.”

“What’s wrong with my company?” Asked Emma.

Regina chuckled, “Your company or _your_ company?” She smirked in a teasing manner.

Emma’s brow lifted, a mused expression on her face, “Are you smirking at me, Ms. Mills?” 

Regina’s smirk only grew, feeling it disappear as soon as Emma’s hand came up toward her face, her thumb softly brushing against her lower lip again. Her eyes filled with sudden lust.

_She wants me! She really wants me!_

_You are in way over your head, Swan. You’re a fool if you think she will want to be with you after she gets to know the real you._ Green eyes closed, opening back up slowly, falling on the same luscious lips that were before her, taking a sharp intake of breath, “I’d like to bite that lip.” She whispered.

“Why don’t you?” Regina challenged her, wanting so desperately to have a taste of Emma’s thin lips.

“Because I’m not going to touch you, not until I have your written consent.”

Her brow furrowed, “What does that mean?”

“What I said.” Emma sighed, this time running a hand through her golden locks, “What time do you finish work this evening?”

“Seven.”

“Well, we can go to my place for dinner this evening or next Saturday, the choice is yours. I will acquaint you with the facts then.”

“Why can’t you just tell me now?” She asked, feeling intrigued by the blonde’s curiosity. 

“Because I am enjoying my breakfast and your company. Besides, once you have been enlightened you probably won’t ever want to see me again.” Emma replied with assurance to her voice. 

_Never see her again? It’s very, rather late for that, Ms. Swan._ Regina didn’t care. Emma wanted her, really, really wanted her, she wanted to try to be with her. And she just invited her to her home. Yes, she was a very mysterious woman, yes she had secrets, Regina could see that, but now more than ever she could see it in those beautiful green eyes. She wanted her to be a part of her life, a life she would come to know the day she so chooses. 

“Tonight.” 

Emma blinked at the brunette’s answer, brow raised, quirked up smirk, “Like Eve, so eager to taste the forbidden fruit.”

“Are you smirking at me, Ms. Swan?” Her brow mirrored, lips wearing a smirk of their own.

Emma placed down the newspaper she had recently held in her hand, digging inside her pants pocket for her cellphone, “Gold, I’m going to need Charlie Tango, say Twenty-thirty… Queens and standby at The Caledonia… yes.”

Regina’s brow arched again, seeing how she just gave the orders and placed her phone down by her breakfast as calm as if she had just ordered some take out food, instead of… whatever she just asked for.

“Do people always do what you tell them?” She had to ask.

“Usually, if they want to keep their jobs.” Emma shrugged.

“And what if they don’t work for you? What then?” 

“Oh, you’ll find, I can be very persuasive, Ms. Mills.” She smirked that Emma-like, sexy smirk that Regina loved so much, standing to her feet while tucking her phone back inside her pocket, “Come. I’ll drive you home, and tonight I’ll pick you up after you are done with work, we’ll fly to Queens.”

Regina blinked, “Fly?”

“Yes. I have a helicopter.”

She chuckled, “We are flying to Queens?”

“Yes. Now, let’s gather your things. We need to leave. You’re due to work at ten.”

_How does she know that?!_ Regina was quick to start gathering her belongings, including her jeans which were packed up and cleaned. She helped herself to the bathroom one last time. She needed to brush.

“Are you ready?” Emma asked her, hanging up her phone and tucking it inside her pocket once again. She could hear her making a deal with someone over the phone, talking very business-like.

“Yes.”

“After you, Ms. Mills.” She smiled, an actual smile that Regina couldn’t stare away from. Emma followed close, walking with her toward the elevators that would get them to the lobby of the hotel.

“Where did you sleep last night?” Regina asked, curious to know, given that she did take her bed.

“My bed.”

Regina’s stomach dropped, her eyes staring at Emma dead on, “Oh.”

“It was quite a novelty for me too.” She smirked.

“What, not having sex?” _Did she just ask her that?_

“No.” Her eyes locked, “Sleeping with someone.”

_What did that mean?_ Clearly Emma Swan wasn’t a virgin. Regina’s jaw clenches at the thought of her being with anyone else intimately. Her insides twist. But, then again, what if she was? It was all really confusing, maybe that was something she would have to find out about over their dinner tonight. 

The door to the elevator doors parted, Emma allowing Regina to step inside first, as she stepped in after, pressing the button that would take them to the lobby, standing calmly beside her. Regina would catch Emma watching her underneath her lashes, while she watched her as well. Suddenly the confinement of the elevator becoming smaller and smaller, not just for Regina but for Emma as well. 

_Kiss her, you know you want to. No matter how fucked up you are, you want her, you want her because she wants you too and that excites you. That’s always excited you._

Emma’s jaw tightened, “Fuck the paperwork.” She hissed, her mouth hungrily and just as desperately on Regina’s as soon as those doors closed with a moment’s privacy. A moment where Emma didn’t understand herself, nor her actions. Because she would never do something this forthcoming, not without the consent. Yet here, she was, hungry, wanting, touching- my God it felt fucking good to finally touch her.

Her whole body threw itself at the brunette, her hands capturing the sides of her face, it left Regina fucking speechless, especially once her back hit the elevator wall. Her head once again spinning, only it wasn’t by the hangover of the drinks, but of drinking in Emma Swan’s tongue as it invaded its way the inside of her mouth, pounding right in. 

A sharp inhale take of breath, followed by a heavy sigh that drained both their souls escaped both of their mouths. Their hot erotic breaths blowing into each other’s mouths as they sensually danced around.

Regina’s hands were quick to run their way through soft- so soft- golden locks, all the way down across the sides of her face, her nails lightly raking their way across, down past her neck, snaking across her shoulders. Her own tongue lost and drunk as Emma’s continued on with its sweet, erotic invasion. As well as her leg, finding its place in between her thighs, parting them, pressing up against her most attention seeking area.

_No!_ Emma gasped against the brunette’s lips, without breaking their contact, the blonde’s hands slid upward the brunette’s arms, removing her snake-like arms from around her shoulders, forcing them to remain above her head. An action, she could feel pulsated through Regina’s body, given her surprised sharp intake of breath. Pale hands quickly taking a hungrily possession of the sides of the brunette’s face, her lips moving so erotically slow, as if to make the feeling that was now running all over her body, running deep down to the very wetness that was taking control of her sex, last as much as possible. Because by God, now that she’s kissed her, she wouldn’t know if she could or would want to stop.

And as her tongue was done exploring the inside of her perfect mouth, her teeth followed, softly but still possessively biting on that bottom lip that haunted her, sucking it into her mouth as a way of reward for even allowing her to be this fucking reckless and forthcoming. 

It took everything in her not to fuck her in this elevator, the demons inside her cheering- wanting and daring- which luckily and intrusively were interrupted by the sound of a loud ding coming from the elevator, reminding both women of of their forgotten surroundings. It was like a bucket of fucking ice had been thrown at them with the sudden opening of elevator doors and silent gawks of business men in suits. Their bodies parted quickly enough, and it hurt, pushing their souls back into their bodies that the ripping of a band-aid had nothing on this accelerating detachment.

Both women stood side by side, feeling the blood that had rushed up their cheeks linger. Regina, being placed in an awkward position, avoided any type of gaze looking her way, including Emma’s, who looked so cool, so fucking collected it was a crime. Especially when Regina’s heart was about to jump out of her chest, her feet still floating on air after that unexpected kiss.

One by one, the men joined them inside the small compartment, some nodding respectfully their way, others avoiding a gaze or even a smile. 

Once they reached the lobby, Emma grabbed hold of the brunette’s hand, leading her out.

“What is it about fucking elevators?” She whispered.

Regina’s eyes quickly looked her way, seeing the ghost of a smirk appear on her lips, which made her share a smirk of her own.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I was going to wait to upload these next two chapters until Monday morning, but other than a bit of yard work, I had a relaxing day so, here they are. Before you begin reading, however, I should remind you that this isn't a G!P type of story, but Emma will have toys of all types. As you will soon discover along this chapter. Also, I had said all three books & films would be written in one, but given how long the story will be, I will have to divide them after all. And lastly, for all you non-50 Shades fans who have never seen the films or read the books, but are enjoying my SQ version of it. I warn you, things won't be without problems for long regarding Emma. So, if at any moment you are no longer interested in reading this. That's fine. Happy reading! :)

“Come.” Emma holds out her hand, pulling open the passenger door to her black Volkswagen Atlas, while quickly moving toward the driver’s side and driving off.

Regina had to wonder how many of these did she actually own, remembering seeing a gray colored one outside of the Hardware store that one time. Not that it was important, because her head was still swimming from that kiss. What a kiss! And in an elevator, of all places. Even Daniel was never that much of a risk taker. She definitely wouldn’t mind doing that again.

While Emma pulled out onto the road with ease, a classical opera melody began playing, two female vocalists filling the car with their melody. Regina’s eyes closed, taking in the relaxing sound, her mind swimming again with the phantom of the blonde’s lips eagerly possessing hers.

The corner of Emma’s lips quirked into halfway smirk, eyeing the brunette out of the corner of her eye, “It’s Delibes. It’s called The Flower Duet from the opera Lakme.” 

“It’s beautiful.”

A smile creeped on Emma’s lips, “It is.”

Regina’s eyes opened to the sound of Emma’s phone, seeing her press a button on the steering wheel to answer it.

“Hello, Ruby.”

“Did you get laid yet?” The brunette’s voice spoke through the car, causing a small flush to creep up the blonde’s cheeks, which took Regina by surprise, but saw her cover it well with a roll of her eyes.

“I’m not alone. Regina’s with me.” She warned.

“Hey, Gina! I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Regina couldn’t help a grin, “Don’t believe anything she says!” She could hear the other brunette’s laughter escape her, coating the inside of the car.

“We’re on our way back to Regina’s place. I’ll see you there shortly.”

“Great, we’ll be here, but um… you may want to knock first.” Ruby warned with a smirk that could clearly be heard by the phone.

While Regina let out a giggle, Emma shook her head, pressing on the button on her steering wheel to end the call.

“I like her. She sounds like a lot of fun.” Said Regina, a smile tugging at her lips.

“That makes one of us.” Emma muttered, which only made Regina laugh.

She loved her of course, but even Emma could tell you, that Ruby could be a little too much sometimes.  
_____________________

The lock clicked to the door of the brunette’s apartment, and upon entry, both green and brown eyes grew wide, Emma’s head turning away from the sight of her sister’s bare ass as she laid on the couch, still wearing a blouse, but not her jeans. While Belle was fully dressed, but fully enjoying another battling lip lock session, while enjoying Ruby’s delicate touch against one of her bare breasts, just below her shirt.

Both women jumped up from the couch, Belle’s cheeks flushed and red, quickly straightening her hair, while Ruby quickly reached for her jeans and slipped them right on, buckling up her belt.

“Oh, hey!” Ruby smiled, not even blushing due to being exposed or caring one bit about Emma’s glare that was directed at her. “You must be Gina?” She shook the brunette’s hand, chuckling, “Hell of a first impression.”

Regina grinned, shaking the woman’s hand, “It’s quite alright, I know how Belle can be.” Her eyebrow lifted toward her best friend, who quickly joined them.

“Oh, don’t point the finger just at me,” Her arm hung loosely over Ruby’s shoulder, her eyes on her with a crinkle of a smirk, “This one is pretty wild herself.”

Ruby shrugged, her arm quickly wrapping around Belle’s waist, sporting a proud smirk.

Ruby was more liberal than Emma was, Regina took notice. She definitely didn’t care to dress the part of their rich family. Had Regina met her before meeting Emma, she would have never guessed they came from the same family. She had to wonder if she too had been adopted, given that her and Emma didn’t look anything alike at all, despite the fact that they did act like two sisters. Ruby being the reckless, wild, carefree one with a streak of rebellion, while Emma was more keep to herself, private, intimidating and controlling type. Ms. Control-Freak. And now that Regina wasn’t falling down drunk and vomiting, she could get a better look at Ruby’s appearance, noticing the red streak of highlight in her jet black hair.

“We really must get going now, Ruby. We’ll be late.” Said Emma.

“Right.” Ruby nodded, her pearly white smile flashing toward Regina as she shook her hand, “Gina, it was a pleasure to finally meet you. Glad to know that my sis here has finally given in and entered the dating life.” She teased, her eyes on Emma, “You know how to pick ‘em. She’s hot.”

Emma rolled her eyes, a ghost smirk playing on her lips, “Alright, enough, Ruby.” Her tone was filled with warning, but not in a threatening manner.

Ruby turned to face a pouting Belle, her thumb and index finger taking hold under her chin, placing a two quick kisses right on her lips, which Belle is delighted to receive and quick to respond to.

They looked so cute together it was almost sickening.

“Laters baby.” Ruby said through a smirk, placing another quick kiss against Belle’s lips. Her hand provided a gentle squeeze against Regina’s arm as she headed for the door.

“I’ll walk you out.” Belle was quick to say, catching up with the slender brunette.

Emma turns to Regina, her eyes sparkling again, “I’ll see you tonight?” She said, more with a reminder than a question.

Regina can do nothing but nod.

“Laters baby.” Emma murmurs, her thumb and index finger cupping her chin, ending her gesture with a wink before heading out the door.

_Maybe some of Ruby’s personality does rub off on her._ They were definitely related and equally alike in the Charm-Your-Pants-Off department.

Belle slammed the door shut, releasing a sharp breath with a smirk and roll of her eyes, biting down on her bottom lip. Regina couldn’t help but share the same smirk. Both best friends clearly equally smitten by the two ridiculously hot relatives.

“Oh… my…” Belle scoffed with a grin so big, it hurt her cheeks, “Is she hot or what? Who would have thought she was related to your hot billionaire.”

Regina chuckled, “I was surprised about it too.”

“So…?” Belle’s eyebrows moved up and down, “Did you?”

“No.” Regina glared, smirking, “But I can see you did.”

Belle chuckled, “You bet your sexy ass I did. Twice.” She held up two fingers as she said this, “And I’m seeing her again later.”

A brow raised from Regina, “You repeating a date with a girl you just met? That’s so unlike you, Belle French.”

“Hey, a girl’s gotta change her ways.” She shrugged, leaning up against the kitchen counter, “Now spill… did she at least kiss you yet?”

Regina bit her lip at the reminder of the shared kiss in the elevator, “Once.”

Belle scoffed, “Only once?!”

“She’s very reserved.”

Her head tilts, “That’s odd.”

Regina scoffs, “I don’t think odd even covers it. She invited me to Queens tonight for a quiet dinner in her home.”

A raised brow formed on Belle, “Dinner? In her home?” She smirked, “So, you do like her, then?”

“Yes.” She smiled, “Yes, I like her. I really like her.”

“So… would you…?”

Regina couldn’t help her smirk, “Honestly, yes. I would.”

Belle smirked, grabbing a hold of the brunette’s hand, “Then, come with me. I am about to create my masterpiece with you, and make you completely irresistible that even Emma Swan will regret not fucking your brains out sooner.”

“Belle, I have work in an hour.”

“I can work with an hour, come on.” She drags the brunette into her bedroom and begins going through some of her clothes.  
____________________

As Regina steps out of the Hardware store and onto the curb, her eyes land on Emma, who is punctual and waiting by the gray Volkswagen Atlas, looking like a damn supermodel again in a pair of black pants and white, tucked in, buttoned up shirt. The two top buttons undone, her sleeves rolled up to the end of her forearms. Hands neatly tucked in. That small smirk at the corner of her lip. Her hair tied up in a ponytail again.

Oh, Ms. Swan, take me now! The feeling that only Emma could provide in between her thighs, just by standing there, looking like God’s most wonderful creation, was back. Making her legs feel like jell-o and her palms sweat. The lump in her throat formed again.

Regina was never one to want to rush things, but Emma… she made it especially hard for her to even think straight. She made it hard for her to say no. Especially when she looked so gorgeous, so Greek-god-like, and so… fuckable… If tonight would be the night, and Emma wanted her. She would give in, no question, no regret, no second thought. She would be hers.

Part of her couldn’t help to think of the said contract Emma had mentioned, wondering what it was all about. Which, she knew she would also be informed of tonight. Having the money she had, living the private life she lived, maybe it was a type of security. Something Regina could understand. Emma liked to play it safe. She could respect that.

“We meet again, Ms. Mills.” She gave a curt nod, holding the passenger door open for her, dark green eyes appreciatively drinking in the glorious sight before her. 

She loves the dress. Point one, Belle. Belle had decided on lending her one of her best, tight, black dresses, not revealing, but it brought out her cleavage just right. Regina made sure to change before closing the store, it even made Neal’s own head turn in a gawk. 

“Ms. Swan.” Regina nodded, climbing into the back seat of the car. “Hello, Gold.” She smiled at the older man behind the wheel.

“Ms. Mills.” He nodded her way, his eyes glancing at her through the rear view mirror. His voice professional.

Emma’s body slid right into the back seat next to her, her eyes on her driver, “Gold.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He nodded, pulling out of the parking space and driving out onto the road.

The things money could do. Emma Swan, twenty-seven year old CEO having her every command followed, even by someone as old as Gold.

Regina glanced down at the feel of the blonde’s hand grab onto hers, her thumb sliding across her knuckles in a delicate manner.

“You look beautiful.” Emma murmured, her breath tickling the back of her knuckles as they were brought up to her lips, placing a delicate kiss right on them. 

Score two, Belle. She smiled, her cheeks slightly turning pink. Belle wanted to straighten her hair, but given that Emma liked it the way she had it back at the hotel, she decided to go along with it.

“How was work?” Asked Emma.

“Long.” 

“I had a long day myself.” The blonde replied.

“What did you do?” Asked Regina.

“I went hiking with Ruby.”   
____________________

Emma held the door open for her once more, grabbing a hold of her hand, giving Gold a curt nod in gratitude before heading inside the hotel again, pressing the up button on the pad. The memory of their heated kiss shared in this very compartment crossing Regina’s mind, it did things to her all over again. How could even the memory of Emma Swan affect her this much? She would probably never understand.

Once the elevator doors opened, revealing the very top of the roof, a large white and light gray helicopter awaited them. The name SWAN written on the side, the same swan logo used as the letter S. It was a beauty, given that Regina had never flown in a helicopter before. 

Only before heading directly into the helicopter, Emma led her into a small booth, where a man with a scruffy beard sat, munching down on a donut.

His feet were off as soon as Emma walked into the small room. “Ms. Swan.” He nodded, handing her a chart, “Here’s your flight plan, Ms. Swan. All external checks are done. It’s ready and waiting, ma’am. You’re free to go.” He smiles.

And surprisingly, she smiles back. “Thank you, Leroy.” Her eyes meet Regina’s, “Come. Time to go.”

Emma holds open the door to the helicopter, allowing the brunette to climb in. It was quite spacious. It could sit about seven passengers. She never imagined a helicopter could be this spacious. Of course, it did belong to Emma, so she supposed it made sense.

Her eyes watch as the blonde familiarly climbs in beside her, right in the pilot seat. The shock is so real, she chokes out her question, “You’re flying?”

Emma smirks, her eyes sparkling like the night lights of the city before them. She leaned over, reaching for the four strap belt that came with the helicopter, “Sit still.” She ordered, placing her arms inside the harness, snapping all four into the buckle. 

Regina gasped, feeling a sudden hard tug as the blonde pulled on the two top straps, preventing her from being able to move. Her eyes find intense, dark green ones staring right at her. She was so close she could kiss her again. If only she could move.

“No escaping now.” Emma whispered, her hand cupped at her cheek, caressing its way down, her thumb brushing against her bottom lip in a soft motion. 

Again, Regina was caught off guard as she felt a pair of familiar thin lips capture her own in a breathtakingly slow given kiss. She was flying again and not because of the helicopter. Not yet.

This very action feeling like a stranger to Emma, given that she had never even flown anyone in helicopter before, no one that wasn’t family that is. She wasn’t used to even having any type of gestures with anyone. Not like this, but despite on how strange it made her feel, she loved seeing that smile on Regina’s face.

“I like you in this harness.” She whispered, her eyes growing dark before the brunette. The mere sight of Regina being at her mercy right now, did unspeakable things to her. She smirked at the brunette’s questioning look, but said nothing. She just sat back in her seat, strapping herself in.

Regina couldn’t stop staring, how well adjusted she was, how her eyes lit up as she flipped all types of switches and pressed on buttons, that to Regina, was all alien. But to Emma, she knew exactly what she was doing. And she enjoyed every minute of it. Like a small child, enjoying her toy. There was the actual twenty-seven year old, relaxed and having fun with such alienated machinery. 

“Put these on.” Emma scooped up a pair of headphones, placing them right on Regina’s head. Placing on her own right after. She flipped more switches, that lit up the screens before them.

“Do you know what you’re doing?” She had to ask, seeing all the lights come on before her, growing more confused by the minute.

“I’ve been a qualified pilot for four years, Regina. You’re safe with me.” She grinned, her voice traveling into the brunette’s headphones, “Well… while we’re flying that is.” She winked.

Even her winks did things to her. They made her smile to the fullest.

“You ready?” She asked, speaking into the microphone of the headphones as soon as Regina nodded with utter delight, “Okay, tower. PDX, this is Charlie Tango Golf-Golf Echo Hotel, cleared for take-off. Please confirm, over.”

_Wow! She’s really a natural_ , Regina can’t help to think, enjoying the side view of the woman’s profile.

“Roger, Charlie Tango, you are clear for take-off, over.”

Another grin tugs at Emma’s lips, “Charlie Tango, over and out.” Her eyes find Regina’s, “Here we go.” 

The rumbling of the helicopter grew a bit louder, the vibrating sensation filling the brunette’s body, creating an impossible number of butterflies in her stomach as before she knew it, they were hovering over the air. The sight of New York appearing as breathtaking as ever, lights sparkling in sync with green eyes that also took in their appreciation.

“How do you even know where you’re going?” Regina asked in awe.

“Right here.” Emma pointed to the screen, directly to a flashing compass, “When you fly at night, you fly blind. It’s all about trusting the instrumentation. This is the safest aircraft in its class, designed to fly at night. We’ll get there in less than an hour, the wind is in our favor. There’s a helipad on the roof where I live. That’s where we’ll land.”

“Do you always impress girls this way, flying them around in your helicopter?” Regina grinned.

“I’ve never brought a girl up here, Regina,” Her eyes lock on Regina’s, a seriousness to her voice, “It’s another first for me.”

Another first. Now Regina was truly impressed. She wanted to think that she was someone really special for Emma to bring her up here and show her the world in a matter of minutes. She hoped.

Emma communicated with another tower, her features so concentrated. It was a beautiful sight. It wasn’t when she finally landed the helicopter on top of the helipad that was on the roof of The Caledonia, a very luxurious apartment building, that the blonde finally removed her headphones and Regina’s with ease. Their faces inches apart again, eyes meeting one another.

“You know you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, don’t you?” She whispered, taking the brunette’s very breath away.

She nodded, “I’ve never done anything I don’t want to do, Emma.” She could see a bit of shock in the blonde’s face, but also relief.

Because Emma was relieved, relieved that maybe Regina would be open to her ways of what she knew a relationship to be- the only one she knew- and not run screaming.

“Come.” Emma held out her hand to her once she hopped down from the helicopter, helping her out and taking her toward another elevator where she pressed the button to the penthouse.

_Of course she lives in the biggest penthouse._ Somehow, it was so Emma-like.

As they entered, Regina’s lips parted to the sight of the blonde’s home. It was big, with windows so big you could see the city for miles. Everything was marbled just like her office, clearly with a black, white and light gray theme. Which suited her. The living room had an L shaped couch, a chimney and a plasma TV so big, she couldn’t imagine how much it had cost her. The coffee table in front of the couch was so low and a dark wood theme, it went well with the decor. There were more expensive art paintings around the walls. The kitchen had a bar area that seated six, black counter top. The dining table was big enough for twenty people. There was a grand piano by one of the windows on the far end.

_She plays too?_

She couldn’t imagine what the bedrooms looked like. What Emma’s bedroom looked like.

The room was quiet as they entered, it was warm, given that the chimney had a fire already crackling. Her home was as beautiful as she was, big for a single woman living alone, but beautiful.

“I’m going to have a glass of white wine. Would you care to join me?” She asked Regina, awaiting her answer.

“Yes, please.” She nods, moving toward one of the windows in the living area, looking out into the city. She could hear the cork being pulled out of the bottle with a pop. Her head turned to Emma again as she handed her a crystal glass.

“Thank you.” Regina takes a sip. She could see Emma’s eyes trained on her, drinking her in.

“You’re very quiet. In fact I think this is the quietest I’ve ever seen you.” She mused.

Regina’s eyes moved over to the grand piano, “Do you play?”

“Yes.”

She chuckles, “Is there anything you can’t do?”

Emma swallows another sip, her voice soft, “A few things.” She motions toward the couch, “Would you like to sit?” At the brunette’s nod, Emma took her by the hand, guiding her to that very couch. Her eyes not moving away from her for a single beat that her heart made.

Because her heart was beginning to beat pretty fast. She still fought with herself to protect this woman, but how she wanted her. And she was here, willingly- in her home. She needed to test just how much she wanted to be here. It was time.

“Would you excuse me for a moment, please?” Said Emma, standing off the couch, leaving a gawking Regina alone for a few short minutes.

Regina watched her come back with a few papers in hand, she handed it to her, which she took, her brows furrowed, “What’s this?”

“It’s a non disclosure agreement. My lawyer insists on it.” There’s a frown on her lips, her eyes watching all of her actions carefully, concentrating. 

“What does that mean?”

“It means you can’t discuss anything about us, to anyone.”

_What?_ She shakes her head, confused but a little intrigued, because what could be so bad that she needed to sign a non disclosure agreement?

“And if I don’t sign?” She asked, simply out of curiosity.

Emma frowned, “Well, then that’s that.”

“Okay.” For a moment Emma’s heart stops, but is taken by surprise as soon as she sees Regina stretch out her hand, “Pen?”

“You’re not even going to read it?” Emma asks, curious as to why she would give so easily, “You should always read what’s handed to you, Regina.”

“Emma,” Regina sighed, “What you obviously fail to see is that I wouldn’t tell anyone anything about what you and I have, ever. Not even Belle. I get that you are a private person, who likes to keep things behind a locked door…”

_Locked door. How ironic_ , Emma thought to herself.

“So, if it’s that important to you, or your lawyer, I will sign it.”

“Fair point well made, Ms. Mills.” Green eyes watch, hearing and seeing the pen scratch against the dotted line at the bottom. Both copies signed in fine cursive.

Regina’s eyes met with green, “Does this mean you are going to make love to me now?” She whispered, blaming her new found courage on the bit of alcohol she had already consumed, but really it was her. All her. Because she wanted to be here, she wanted to be with Emma, she couldn’t turn away.

She watched as a rather amused expression hit the blonde’s face, both corners of her lips tilting into a ghost of a smile, “No, Regina, it doesn’t.”

_No making love? What?_

“First, I don’t make love. I fuck… hard.” Her brow slightly lifted as she said this.

_Oh?_

“Second, there’s a lot more paperwork to do. And third,” Emma paused, her eyes growing dark, “You don’t know yet what you’re in for. You could still run screaming out of here once you do.”

_What the hell was she playing at?_

Emma stood, the adrenaline hitting her body, her stomach a bundle of nerves, but still looked so calm. She stretched out her hand before the gawking, and clearly confused brunette, “Come. I want to show you my playroom.”

_Playroom?_

Regina’s brow arched, “Are you going to tell me that you’re one of those who still plays with video games, Emma?” She wanted to smirk.

There was a chuckle, “No, Regina, no Playstation, no Xbox. Come.”

Regina’s stomach grew more and more nervous by the second, but she reached out and allowed the blonde to lead her back toward the main entrance, up the stairs and a hallway to the right. She watched as she pulled a small silver key from the inside of her pants pocket, but before she placed it within the lock, she paused, standing before the obviously locked door.

“You can still change your mind, at any time.” Emma warned, “The helicopter is on standby for whenever you wish to go home, or if you want to stay the night and leave until morning, it’s up to you.”

“Emma, just open the goddamn door.” Regina grew frustrated with so many mysteries for the day. If she was to know, if she was to date her, she wanted to know now. No more hesitation or stalled time.

Regina heard the _click_ of the lock as Emma inserted her key, turning it until the knob was loose enough to push open the door. She stepped aside, nodding to Regina that she could proceed to enter the bedroom. Her hands tucked inside her pants pocket as she followed behind, close and quiet, flicking on the lights in the process.

Brown eyes grew wide, plump lips parted, a faint gasp escaped them at the sight and discovery before her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go, the most awaited chapter. At least for me to write lol also because all us 50 Shades fans know what happens next for our lovely ladies. ;) I especially expect to hear from you regarding the last bit of the chapter. Also, you should know, I wrote that out of my own accord as well as changed a few things to along with the film more. I hope it's your satisfaction. 
> 
> THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M.

The first thing Regina could take notice of was the strong smell of leather. The walls, up to the ceiling were a strong burgundy color with a leather couch of equal color to match by one of the corners. There were drawers of old copper wood, matching the wood of the bed, it’s sheets a silk red that really brought out the texture and theme of the entire room. It was a beautiful color, no doubt about that, but what caught the brunette off guard wasn’t the fine detail, but what hung and decorated each wall.

Above the ceiling she caught sight of a gold iron grid suspended from the ceiling. Shackles and ropes were hanging from it. To her left, Hooks were positioned neatly, very well aligned, suspending all sorts of whips, paddles, riding crops and feathery implements. 

On another far corner, next to one of the slender drawers, there’s an oxblood leather padded bench, with a wooden polished rack right beside it against the wall, holding onto different set of canes of various lengths and widths. 

In the opposite corner, there was a six foot length polished wooden table, with two equal benches placed neatly underneath. 

Her eyes move toward the king size bed, which takes the attention of the entire room, noticing at least four sets of golden rings, strapped against the wooden poles, the flat top of the bed making it look like something out of a different century. The floor was a dark wood theme. 

As curious as she was about the room, and what else it may contain, she couldn’t help but feel a bit eerie about it all. Then it dawned on her… this was Emma’s version of soft and romantic. 

She turns to her and she’s staring at her intently, her hands tucked inside her pockets as if patiently waiting for any kind of response.

Emma could see it in her face, the fear, the wonder, the questions. But also, maybe a bit of curiosity. She followed behind the brunette very silently as she walked further into the room, watching as her hand curiously reached out to touch one of the floggers. It was all black, its end was coated with a hard, leather substance, right on the grip while at the shaft, a knotted neck at the end of it followed by tailed strips, lots of them.

“It’s called a flogger.” She said with a quiet voice, catching sight of her dark brown eyes again.

Regina removes her hand from coming in contact with the _flogger_ , as Emma referred to it, moving along back to the end of the bed, her hand gently caressing the sheets, feeling them. They were soft. So soft, that in other circumstances, she would have considered this to be romantic. The bed certainly looked quite comfy and perfect. But, the rest? How could she feel about that? She felt so many things all at once take over her body. She didn’t exactly know what to make of it. 

Her stomach twisted, out of nerves, fear… yes, fear… but also curiosity. Of course, she wasn’t a stranger to people’s kinks but this? Did Emma do this all the time? Was this the only kind of romance she knew? Was this the kind of love she knew?

“Say something.” Emma commanded, her voice still waiting and soft. Her insides twisting with equality out of nervousness and a fear of her own.

“Do you do this to women or do they do it to you?” She found herself asking, seeing a faint smile appear on the blonde’s lips. Possibly feeling relieved that she hasn’t yet ran from her life.

“I do this to women. Women who want me to.”

_She does this to women?_ Suddenly her brain found itself asking her, To who? How many? Why? When?

“If you have willing volunteers, then why am I here?” Regina asks with a scoff, not at all understanding Emma’s way of doing things.

“Because I want to do this with you. Very much.”

She could see her eyes darken as she said this, focused- so focused- on her. It was such an intense feeling, it frightened her almost. She liked to hurt women? Why?

Regina looks around the room, her lips parted until her eyes fall on the blonde standing before her now, “So, you’re a sadist?” She asks with a bit of fear in her voice.

“I’m a Dominant.” 

“What does that even mean?” There’s a frow in her brow.

“It means that I want you to willingly surrender yourself to me, in all things.” Her voice was so calm, as if she were talking about something that everyone did. Maybe so, because sure, Regina had come to know a few people that were into this type of lifestyle, but for someone to willingly give themselves up for someone else to hurt them? That was crazy.

“And why would I do that?” She blinked, still confused about it all.

“To please me.” Emma’s head cocked to one side, a ghost of a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. It made her look like a different person. Not the woman she met in her office. She was different.

“In very simple terms, Regina, I want you to want to please me.”

“And how do I do that?” Regina asked, trying to comprehend with Emma’s skeletons in the closet type of situation. Only this was more than that. Still, she couldn’t help but be curious enough to ask questions of her own. She wanted to know her, a lot more about her. She could understand her wanting to be pleased, who wouldn’t want that? That she could do. But, to be fine with someone hurting her over sexual pleasure? She wasn’t sure about that.

“I have rules, and I want you to comply with them. They are for your benefit and for my pleasure.” There was a hint of sparkle in her eye as she said this, “If you follow these rules to my satisfaction, I shall reward you.” She paused, “If you don’t, I shall punish you and you will learn.” Her eyes moved to the one of the walls with belts.

_Were those there before?_ She must have missed them.

Regina looked over to the rack with the hanging belts and some whips, before meeting up again with dark green eyes. “And where does all this fit in?” Her hand waved around the room.

“It’s all part of the incentive package. Both reward and punishment.”

“In other words, you’ll get your kinks by exerting your will over me.”

“It’s about earning your trust and your respect, so you’ll let me exert my will over you. I will gain a great deal of pleasure, joy even, in your submission. The more you submit, the greater my joy- it’s a very simple equation.” The corners of her lips quirked lightly.

“And what do I get out of this?” Regina asked, once again curious.

Emma’s head tilted, “Me.” She sighed, her eyes blinking, “Come.” She motioned toward the door, “Let’s head back downstairs where I can concentrate better. It’s very distracting having you here.” 

Regina takes a step back. This was Emma. The woman she had been crushing over, gushing over, this is what she wanted. This was the only way to be with her. And she wanted to be with her, but not get hurt while doing so. It was all so conflicting.

“I’m not going to hurt you, Regina.” Her eyes were more relaxed, voice speaking truth, as she held out her hand, “If you do this, let me show you.”

Regina takes Emma by the hand, allowing her to guide her out of her playroom and down the hall, all the way to a door near the far end bedroom. Her eyes drank in the sight of it. It wasn’t red but white, all white with a queen sized bed, a white chest drawer, one closet, and bathroom. Everything.

“This will be your room.” Emma explained, standing behind her, “You can decorate it however you like. Have whatever you like in here.”

Regina’s brow raised, “My room? You expect me to move in?” She says, with a bit of alarm in her voice.

“Not full time. Just say, Friday evenings through Sunday. We have to talk about all that, negotiate. If you want to do this.” Her voice added in a soft manner.

“So… I’ll sleep here?” Regina asked.

Emma nodded, “Yes.”

“But not with you?”

“No. I told you, I don’t sleep with anyone.”

How could this be? Emma Swan, sweet, caring and charming CEO, who was there when she was drunk off her ass and brought her breakfast, now turned into this dark, unknown person that possesses her own secret life of whips and chains.

“Where do you sleep?” The brunette asked.

“My room is downstairs.” Emma held out her hand, “Come. You must be hungry.”

Regina chuckled, ignoring her offered hand, “I’ve actually lost my appetite.”

Emma’s lips press into a hard line, her hand taking possession of an olive tone one, “You must eat.” She led her out of the room and down the stairs again, “I’m fully aware that this is a dark path I am leading you down, Regina. Which is why, I really want you to think about this. You must have some questions.” She releases her hand as she heads into the kitchen, “You’ve signed your NDA, you can ask me anything you want and I’ll answer.”

Regina watches the blonde as she walks over to the refrigerator, taking out a platter of cheeses and grapes, placing them on the bar top.

“Sit.” Emma points to one of the bar stools before her.

This is where it dawns on her. Since Regina met her, Emma Swan has always been a control-freak, she didn’t just like to have it, she loved it, thrilled for it. And yet, here she was, listening to her, crushing on her, trying to understand what exactly it was that she wanted. 

“You mentioned other paperwork?” She had to ask.

“Yes.”

“What other paperwork?”

“Well, apart from your NDA, a contract that says what we will and won’t do. I need to know your limits and you need to know mine. This is a consensual agreement.”

“And if I don’t want to do this?”

“Then, I’d understand completely. It’s your choice.”

“But, we won’t have any sort of relationship?” Asked Regina.

“No.” Emma shook her head.

“Why?”

Emma shrugged, “It’s the way I am. This is the only type of relationship I know.”

_The only type?_ Regina scoffed, “How did you become this way?”

“Why is anyone the way they are? It’s a difficult question to answer. Why do some people like cheese and others don’t? Do you like cheese?” Emma asked, continuing, “Ms. Lucas, my housekeeper, has left us this platter.”

Regina shook her head, not even caring about eating right now, “What are your rules that I have to follow? Assuming I do this.”

“I have them written down. We’ll go through them once we’ve eaten.”

How could she possibly think about eating now? How is she not running, like Emma had guessed she would once she knew?

“Would you like another glass of wine?” Emma asks, to which Regina nods.

“Yes, please.” She watches Emma pour her another glass, taking a much needed sip of it once it’s passed to her.

“Help yourself to some food.” Emma offers, her hand motioning toward the platter before them.

She wasn’t much for hunger at the moment, but still forced herself to reach for a few grapes with the tips of her fingers. And while she popped one into her mouth, she could feel Emma’s eyes on her. 

“Have you been like this for a while?” 

Emma popped a grape into her mouth, slowly popping it, allowing the juice to fill her tongue, “Yes.”

How long? Regina wanted to ask, but instead went with another question that lingered her mind, “Is it easy to find women that want to do this?”

“You’d be amazed.” Emma says dryly, raising a brow.

A slight frown forms her brow, “Then, why me? I really don’t understand. If you have so much women that are able to… _please_ you,” She scoffed, “Why do you want me?”

“Because I am incapable of leaving you alone. There’s just something about you. With you… I’m like a moth to a flame.” Her eyes darken as well as her voice, “I want you very badly, especially right now, when you’re placed before me with that dress,” Her eyes move toward the black dress, her cleavage, “which looks spectacular in every way.” She inhaled sharply, her knuckles turned white as they rested against the breakfast bar.

Strange as it may, but watching Emma get this way simply because of her, the way she breathed, the way her dark eyes drank her in, wondering what her mind could be thinking. It did things to her. This strange, kinky, beautiful woman, as dangerous as she seemed right now was also so inviting.

“Eat.” Emma ordered her.

_So bossy!_ Regina’s brow quirked up, “No. I haven’t signed anything so I think I’ll hold on to my free will a little longer, if that’s alright with you.”

A ghost of a smile appears on the thin lips, “As you wish, Ms. Mills.” _Smart girl._ She thought to herself.

“How many women?” Before Regina knew it, the question blurted out of her mouth without her consent. Jesus! Even her own words were uncontrollable to this strange but beautiful, dangerously kinky creature.

“Fifteen.”

“Were they here for long periods of time?” She asked, growing more and more curious.

“Some of them, yes.”

Other women have been in here. Suddenly her stomach turns to the thought, “Have you ever hurt anyone?”

“Yes.” There’s a glare in her eye as she says this.

_She’s hurt them? But why?_

“Badly?”

“No.”

“Will you hurt me?” She asked her, watching how collected she was with all this.

Emma’s head cocked to one side, a frow in her brow, “What do you mean?”

“Physically, will you hurt me?”

She inhales rather sharply, exhaling her breath with each spoken word, “I will punish you when you require it, and it will be painful.”

Regina blinks, her stomach feeling sick again, like she wanted to throw up. Her hand reached for the glass of wine before her, gulping it down. She really needed it right now.

“Have you ever been beaten?” 

Emma’s eyes darken with her question, her mind going back to the one that hurt the most for her, “Yes.” She clears her throat, standing to her feet, “I want to give you something. Wait here.”

Regina could see her walking away, and while she was left alone she wondered what else was there to see? What else was there to know? Why would anyone hurt her? Who hurt her enough to make her be this way? Her thoughts were interrupted once Emma appeared before her again, a yellow envelope in hand, sliding it across the table for Regina to see.

“These are the rules. They may be subject to change. They form part of the contract, which you can also have. Read these rules and let’s discuss.” Said Emma, taking a seat back near the bar.

Regina’s brow furrowed, “Well, I certainly don’t want to be whipped until I’m writhing in pain.”

Emma’s lip tilted into a tiny smirk, “That room is more about pleasure.” She paused, “When you’ve had sex, what is something you didn’t like doing?”

Her heart stops. 

“Regina?” Emma glares, “We have to be honest with each other or this won’t work.”

“I… haven’t.” She whispered, her cheeks were burning.

“What do you mean, you haven’t?” Emma’s brow furrowed, her eyes growing wide, “Are you… are you saying you’re a virgin?” As brown eyes looked down before her, Emma stood from her seat, her hands on her head as she paced from one side of the room to the other. She did this for a minute, until her eyes were on her again, “Regina, I’ve just shown you-”

“I know.” She stood up, looking into dark, angry green eyes.

Emma was angry, angry at herself for not asking her sooner, angry at herself for allowing herself to open up enough for her to know a dark secret that no one else knew about her, when she was this pure. Of course, she imagined her being kissed before, but how was it possible that even with Daniel she never had any type of sexual activities? Why? How?

Releasing a sigh, Emma moved forward, not at all angry anymore, but calm. Her knuckles gently stroking the brunette’s cheek, her thumb caressing its way across the scar on her upper lip. Her eyes soft again as she looked into them.

_There she is. Emma Swan, the woman who can make me weak at the knees with just that one look._

Emma leaned in, capturing the brunette’s lips with her own in a kiss Regina could only describe as passionate with delicacy. Nothing like the one they shared in the elevator of the hotel. So hungry, so fueled with fire. This kiss was different in many ways than one.

_Dear God, what have I done?_ Emma thought as she locked eyes with Regina, _She’s so strong, yet so innocent in so many ways. Untouched. Untouched, just aching to be touched by me. And I want her. I want all of her._

“Come with me.” Emma tugged on the brunette’s hand, leading her past the dining area.

“Where are we going?” Regina asked, having had enough surprises for tonight.

“To rectify the situation.” Emma faced her, her eyes dark, “I’m going to make love to you.”

Regina’s lips parted, a shock ran down south to her most intimate of areas, her knees weak, she wasn’t sure she would be able to move. “Make love?” She breathed.

Emma nodded, “Only if you want to. The last thing I want is to push my luck.”

“It’s not that I don’t.” She blinked, “I thought you didn’t make love? I thought you fucked. Hard.” 

A small smirk appeared on Emma’s lips, “I can make an exception. Or I can do both.” Her voice low, “We’ll see how things play out.” Her hand came up to caress her cheek, her gaze intense, “I really want you to stay tonight.” Her thumb brushed against her lips in a soft, seductive manner, “I want to be your first and hopefully your only. This doesn’t mean I’ve turned to hearts and flowers, but I know you want me too or you would have left already. Come to bed with me and you can have an idea of what you’re getting yourself into. I really want our arrangement to work, Regina, and in the end hopefully you will too.”

“What about all your rules? I haven’t read the contact yet-”

“Forget the rules.” Emma shook her head, “Forget about all that tonight.” She breathed, inhaling the brunette’s perfume in process, “Regina, I’ve wanted you ever since you stepped into my office. Please, stay. Spend the night with me.”

Regina swallowed the lump in her throat, willingly following Emma into her bedroom. How could she say no, when she was right? She did want her. All of her. And all contracts, rules, punishments, and kinky rooms aside… Emma wanted to make love to her. Even if in the end she said no to all of this, she wasn’t about to waste this opportunity to make love to her. Not when it had been such a perfect evening for the both of them. Well… not including the red room.

She couldn’t see the blonde’s bedroom all too well, given the darkness that surrounded them as they entered, but she could tell that the room was different from the rest of the house. She could see white walls from the lights of the city shining in through the giant opened window, the bed was a copper wood color, with a rather large headboard, and the sheets were white with a sapphire cover and pillows. Above the headboard of the bed, there was a large painting of the sea water, white at the end of a few edges, forming waves. It gave the room a feeling of tranquility.

Emma’s lips captured hers once again, in a soft kiss, her hand cupping the back of her neck, just as their eyes met within the darkness of her room.

“Would you like me to close the curtains?” She whispered, watching the brunette’s head shake. A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips, “You are a very brave woman, Regina, and so incredibly beautiful. I am in awe of you.”

_How did she always know the right thing to say?_

Regina felt as Emma’s lips captured hers again, her eyes closing in an instant, her mind swimming in the drunkenness of her scent. She felt the blonde’s arms snake around her form, all the way to her back, reaching up to tug down on the zipper of the back of her dress, without so much as breaking contact with her lips.

Emma’s hands expertly brought the back of the dress forward, her palms and fingers caressing along the brunette’s soft skin, while they easily dropped the straps of the dress off her shoulders. Her lips broke contact then, to provide the same attention to the woman’s shoulders, one after the other, while her hands worked on the hook of her bra next.

Regina’s eyes remained closed, drinking in the feeling of Emma’s lips suck and kiss away across her skin. Her own hands helped her slip her dress down her body until it pooled around her feet.

She couldn’t help to release a soft moan, feeling as Emma’s lips gently kissed each of her breasts, her hand cupping one in the inside of her palm, to which Regina’s own hand held onto, wanting to keep it there as much as possible. She could feel as her nipple easily hardened to the blonde’s touch. Traitor! She thought about her own body’s reaction. 

“Ah!” Regina hissed, looking down at the blonde’s mouth as it had taken possession of her right nipple, sucking and biting down on it a little too hard.

Emma’s tongue soothed it then, her lips kissing their way up slowly, until green eyes locked on the brunette’s. Her mouth captured plump lips once again, inhaling sharply through her nose as her own arousal gushed out from between her thighs. Her body leaned forward, until one of her knees reached the bed. Her hand snaked around the brunette’s waist, holding her body up until it laid out on the bed below her.

Regina watched her, stand back up from the bed, silently grabbing a hold of her left foot. Her fingers expertly unstrapping her heels without so much as breaking eye contact with her. A clattering sound followed the falling heel as it dropped to the hardwood floor. Next, came the other in the same repeated motion. 

And as soon as Emma’s lips made contact with the skin against the top of her foot, traveling up her leg, Regina couldn’t help but turn into a sighing mess, her eyes closing on her, enjoying the electrifying feeling the blonde made her get.

Lips softly and patiently smacked against the soft skin of the brunette’s legs, all the way up to the side of her thighs. Pale hands caressed their way up, at the same soft rhythm of the kiss of her lips. Her long fingers wrapped around the waistband of the brunette’s underwear, gently tugging them down, one leg after the other, until they joined the abandoned dress and pair of heels on the floor.

Regina released a sharp gasp, followed by a huffed out moan at the feel of Emma’s lips gently press a kiss to her soaked sex. Her toes curled back with just that small action, it was like nothing she had ever felt.

Emma pressed another kiss against the woman’s wet and ready sex, breathing in the salivating scent of her arousal as she stood to her feet at the end of the bed. Her eyes dark and lustful as she stared down at her beautiful and naked body. She was so fucking angelic and breathtaking lying naked in her bed, ready and willing to give herself to her. It hurt her just to look, clenching away at her dark, soulless heart. 

Because that’s how she saw herself. It’s how she always saw herself. A heartless being that didn’t deserve someone as beautiful as Regina.

One button after another came undone from the blonde’s shirt, pooling to the floor to join the brunette’s dress, underwear, bra and heels. Next came her pants along with her underwear, and shoes, which led to the brunette’s discovery that Emma Swan was as naked as she laid, in all her proud glory before her. Damn her for looking so attractive and hard to turn away right now.

She could also see the faint scars that decorated her chest, they were small and round. Which led her mind to wonder, what could have happened to her. But, she didn’t want to ask. Not right now. Not when she wanted her the most.

Emma’s body laid right on top of the brunette’s, her lips crashing down hard against her swollen, plumped ones in a more passionate and hard given kiss. Her tongue quickly taking possession of the inside of her mouth, dancing around with her own. All while her hand grabbed a hold of her leg, which her own legs falling in between had parted, she wrapped it around her waist, followed by the other.

Regina’s hand yanked on the hairband of the blonde’s head, allowing her golden hair to fall along her sides, feeling the ends of it caress her skin. She tugged on the blonde’s hair, her lips releasing a soft moan as she felt how the blonde’s fingers found their way in between their bodies, searching and reaching for her most eager part.

“You are as ready as you are beautiful, Regina Mills. The things I could do to you.” Emma whispered, her breath softly caressing away at the brunette’s lips, while her middle finger massaged along her already hardened clit. Her eyes lustfully watching how her head arched back with pleasure, she could feel her hips bucking upward, becoming wetter by the minute.

“Emma…” Regina bucked her hips more and more, eager, wanting, waiting. Her hands caressed along her arms, feeling the detail of her muscles.

Emma reached for the brunette’s hands, placing them slowly above her head, “Keep still.” She whispered in command, placing a gentle kiss on her lips, her eyes locked on hers, so focused. “Are you sure you want this?”

Regina nodded, biting her lip, “Yes.” She whispered.

In different circumstances, Emma would have used one of her many toys or strap ons, but given that this was Regina’s first time at any type of sexual interaction. She wanted to do it right and as gentle as possible. Her middle finger playing along the wet flesh’s opening, which aroused her the more.

Regina’s eyes shut tight, her hands once again falling against the blonde’s back, her nails raking across her pale back, leaving ghostly red marks along the way. Her hips bucked hard at the feel of a single digit entering her with such ease and quick possession, she couldn’t help but moan a little louder. Her face hiding against the crook of Emma’s neck.

Thin lips landed on hers again, kissing away each moan that Regina breathed into her mouth, feeling her heart with more want and desire for her. Her hand along with her own hips moving in a slow rhythm along the way, with each gentle thrust of her hand. Entering the tightness of Regina’s walls more and more.

“Let’s try two this time.” She whispered against her lips, quickly inserting her index finger along the way, feeling her very walls stretch out. 

“Oh, God…” Regina could feel herself wrap around the blonde’s fingers, her hips thrusting upward more and more, her nails digging into the skin of her back, feeling a tug at her hair as Emma’s hand gripped onto it hard.

“Give me your hand.” Said Emma, grabbing a hold of the brunette’s hand as she willingly complied. She placed her hand right in between them, guiding her own fingers inside herself, releasing a low moan, breathing it against her lips. “Don’t stop moving.”

Toes curled back, feet arched along the warm bed sheets. The other of Regina’s hands gripped onto the same sheets hard, feeling her body explode with more want. 

“Ah!” Her eyes shut tight again, head arched back in the feel of Emma’s lips and teeth taking possession of one of her breasts again, biting and sucking hard against one of her hardened nipples. The harder she sucked and bit, the harder her fingers thrusted inside her in and out, in and out, in and out.

Emma kissed a trail upward past the woman’s breasts, her tongue licking away at the skin on her neck, all the way up to her lips, ending at that scar that she could no longer resist tasting. “Taste.” She ordered her, inserting her two fingers in the inside of the brunette’s mouth, aroused at the sight of her lips wrapping around her fingers. “That’s how intoxicating you are to me, Regina.”

Regina licked her lips as soon as Emma took back her fingers, feeling utterly breathless, “Emma, please.” She breathed out.

“Please, what?” 

“Please.” 

“What? Say it.” Emma placed her hand back against the woman’s sex, massaging away at her hardened clit, drinking in the sound of her moan.

“Don’t stop.” Pleaded Regina, her own fingers entering deeper into Emma’s own soaked sex, causing her to moan in return. “Ah!” She cried out, feeling the entrance of Emma’s fingers take over her.

Together, they continued, keeping up with their rhythmic movements until both exploded together in a sea of ecstasy, bigger than the one hanging above the blonde’s headboard.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all have been so amazing following this story, I wanted to thank you by finishing and posting this new update. Again, I warn, this isn't a G!P type of story, but toys will be involved and as charming as Emma is, her darkness will be shown further out into the story as well as her developing feelings (especially in parts 2 & 3 to come). All of us 50 Shades fans know this well. Yet, we can't help to love her lol if this isn't a story for you, please stop now.
> 
> THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M. ;)

It was around 3am when Regina’s eyes opened to a dark room. Her body aching as she stretched her hand out to an empty and cold side of the bed. She was still in Emma’s bedroom. As she sat up, she could hear the faint melody of a piano piece being played out downstairs. That had to be Emma. 

She wrapped the sapphire colored blanket around her naked body before heading downstairs. The closer she appeared before the room, the louder the piano melody became. 

There was Emma Swan, sitting in front of her piano, naked, her hands moving along to the played out melody. The city lights along with still dark morning sky create a sadness in the room, that Regina couldn’t quite place. Her brown eyes took sight of the blonde’s concentrated and sad features, standing by the wall, from afar.

The entire room was dark, but that very spot where the piano sat, along with Emma.

Regina couldn’t help but wonder what had her so sad, just like she couldn’t help to walk across the room, closer toward the piano. Her eyes glued to the blonde. She wasn’t lying. She really did know how to play. And she played so beautifully.

It wasn’t until she was close enough to lean against the top of the piano, that Emma’s hands stopped moving along its keys. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to cut your inspiration.” Said Regina, her voice soft.

Emma shook her head, “I’m the one who should apologize. I didn’t realize I had woken you up.” Her hands closed the lid to the piano keys, “I couldn’t sleep. I’m not used to sleeping with anyone.”

“You play beautifully. What was it?”

“Adagio. It’s by Bach. It’s one of my favorite pieces.”

“It sounded so melancholic. How long have you been playing for?”

“Since I was six.” Emma caught sight of a stain against the covers, her hand raised part of it up to the light that came from the window.

Regina glanced down, noticing a stain of blood, her cheeks turned red.

“Well, that’ll give Mrs. Lucas something to talk about.” The blonde’s lip tilted upward into a sideways smirk. She stood up, her eyes on Regina, “You should get some sleep. It’s late.”

“Aren’t you sleeping?” Regina asked.

“I’ll lay with you until you fall asleep.”

A small smirk appeared on the brunette’s lips, “You really do like control, don’t you?” Her arms fell behind her shoulders, palms caressing at her chest.

Suddenly, Emma grabbed a hold of her forearms, turning her body over on the piano bench to face her, her hand pulled on the cover, dropping it to the floor and off of the brunette’s body, revealing her nakedness before her. Her hands didn’t waste any time in lifting her up, feeling as her arms draped around her neck and her legs wrap around her waist. Her lips captured her own in a passionate kiss, heading back into her bedroom.  
____________________

Regina awoke, a grin on her face, the biggest she’s ever worn. Her body deliciously sore- again. She was hungry, really, very hungry. And given that she woke up to the sight of an empty bed again, she decided that she would downstairs and make some breakfast. As her hand dropped onto the bed from resting underneath her pillow, it landed on Emma’s white shirt. 

She must have picked it up, given the nature of its location being, no longer on the floor.

Placing it around her body, she could pick up the faint scent of her perfume. Her mind racing with images of last night’s love making. Followed by Ms. I-Don’t-Make-Love-I-Fuck-Hard sitting gloomingly at her piano, playing her feelings around the first floor of her home. Followed by the faint scars she could see. _Why? Who? When?_ Her mind racing with endless questions on the mystery that was Emma Swan.

Dangerous Woman played out through the stereo she stumbled upon in the kitchen. The vocals of Ariana Grande providing her sensual movements to a key. Her body aching as she danced along to the beat and music, while her hands worked their magic on a breakfast for two.

Emma’s brow knitted, hearing the faint song play out as she walked closer into her kitchen. Her features relaxed as her sight were on the brunette. In her kitchen. Cooking. Dancing. Wearing her shirt.

_Forbidden fruit tempting…_ Her eyes watched, taking a seat near the kitchen bar. Her tongue wetting her lips. 

Regina released a gasp, “Shit! Emma.” _How long had she been sitting before her watching?_ Looking irresistibly hot wearing those pajama pants and black tank top. Her hair picked up in a messy ponytail with fallen strands to the side. _Fuck!_

“Good morning, Regina.” Her head tilted, the corners of her lips tilted into a tiny, mysterious smile. “You look very energetic this morning.”

“And hungry.” She popped the spoon into her mouth, tasting off some of the pancake batter.

“Good. You should eat, you hardly did last night.” Her head tilted again, “Is that my shirt?”

Regina shrugged, “Do you mind?”

“After seeing you dance in it? Please, don’t stop on my account. Continue.”

Emma moved around the bar, on her way toward the brunette, her eyes drinking in the messy detail of her hair, her hand lightly yanking on a strand that made Regina gasp once again, picking up on Emma’s whispered tone in her ear.

“I like your hair like this. It’s much more grabbable.” She smirked, “This won’t save you.”

She swallowed the lump in her throat, feeling weak at the knees already, “How about some breakfast?”

“Hm.” She hummed, “I could eat.” Emma moved her way toward the fridge, gathering a pitcher of freshly made orange juice, reaching for two crystal glasses from her cupboard.

“How do you take your eggs?” Regina asked.

“Thoroughly whisked and beaten.” She grinned a devilish grin.

_Oh, she was all about early morning flirting…_ “I wasn’t sure where your placements were.”

“I’ll get that.” And she did, placing two black placemats up on the breakfast bar and serving herself and Regina some orange juice before heading back into the kitchen to grab a fresh hot pot of coffee, along with two mugs. “Coffee?”

“Yes, please.” Regina sat down two plates of hot eggs, pancakes and bacon with a slice of strawberries to the side.

“Mm.” Emma hummed, allowing the taste of food to take control over taste buds. “This is good.”

“Have you seen my purse? I’d like to call Belle, let her know I’m alright.”

“It’s in my study.” Emma pointed over her shoulder with her knife, popping a slice of strawberry into her, her eyes focused on Regina. “How are you feeling this morning? Are you sore?”

_What was it with her asking personal questions?_ Regina shrugged, trying to hide the blush in her cheeks, “Compared to what? Why? Do you wish to offer your commiserations?” Her voice low but sweet.

The corners of Emma’s lips tilt into a tiny smirk, “No. I wondered if we could continue your basic training.”

“Basic training?” She scoffed, her legs already clenching together underneath the bar. More sex? She wouldn’t say no to that.

“Eat.” Emma motioned to her untouched plate.

“What is with you and food?” Her brow furrowed. 

Emma sighed, “I told you. I have issues with wasted food. Now, eat.” She snaps, taking a drink from her orange juice.

_Ms. Grumpy early in the mornings, that’s one to write down._ One would hope that after their second round last night, she would be glowing, which she was until five seconds ago.

They ate breakfast in peace, exchanging a few words of conversation, and by that, it was Regina doing all the talking on how her and Belle knew each other through family. How, they were inseparable and how she ended up with Daniel. He wasn’t the blonde’s favorite source of conversation, but she needed to know. She wanted to know it all about Regina.

Emma agreed to wash dishes after they were done and done with breakfast. Which Regina never imagined Emma to be the type to do such things. She grinned at the sight.

“So, Emma Swan does know how to clean up after herself?” She teased.

“Yes. I’ve never done this with another woman in my home. It’s not my usual style.”

And it was. On the weekends, Mrs. Lucas had the days off, already had cooked up a storm for her to have food during the weekend. But to have one of her submissive's cook for her and help her clean? That was certainly unlike her to allow.

“So, what sort of _basic training_ did you have in mind, Ms. Swan?” She had to ask.

“Well, as you're sore, I thought we could stick to oral skills.” 

Plates clattered against the sink, brown eyes growing wide before her. Her knees weak again, the traitors.

“That is if you want to stay.” Added the blonde, her head slightly tilting. Emma’s expression was so unreadable it frustrated her.

“I’d like to stay, if that’s okay. I have to be at work tomorrow.” Regina added.

“What time do you have to be at work?” Asked Emma.

“Nine.”

“Okay. I’ll get you to work by nine tomorrow.”

“I’d like to get home for a bit, gather some clean clothes.”

“We can get you some here.”

Regina frowned, “I really don’t want you spending money on buying me clothes, Emma.”

“I can afford it.”

“That’s not the point.” She sighed, feeling the blonde’s hand capture her chin, her eyes locking.

“What is it?” Asked the blonde.

“I need to go home this evening.” She muttered.

Emma’s lips press into a hard line, “Fine. This evening.” Her expression unreadable again, “Now that you’ve cooked and I’ve cleared. It’s time for a bath.”

Suddenly a ring could be heard in the distance, echoing its way into the kitchen. Both pairs of eyes turn toward the sound.

“Take it, I’ll finish here. Past the living room, down the hall, first door to your left.” Emma instructed, to which Regina quickly ran in search of her phone.

“Hello?” Regina answered, seeing Belle’s name on the caller ID.

“Regina! Are you okay? You didn’t call me!” Belle practically shouted, her voice filled with worry.

“Belle, I’m fine. I’m… “She looked toward the partly opened door, her voice a whisper, “I’m still at Emma’s.”

“Oh.” She could hear her grin now, “So, did you…?”

“Can we talk about this later?” 

“Don’t hold out on me, Regina Mills. I’ve been waiting for this day for you for years. Now, did you? Was she gentle?”

Regina rolled her eyes, “Belle, I am not having this discussion over the phone. I’ll see you later this evening, okay?”

“But, are you sure you’re okay?” 

“I’m fine, I promise. We’ll talk later.” She grinned, ending the call and hurrying her way back to Emma. Her eyes apologetic, “I’m sorry. Belle. I told you she worries.”

Emma observes her for a moment, “What is it?” She asks.

_How does she know something’s wrong?_ “The NDA… does it cover everything?” Regina asks.

“Why?”

There’s a slight blush to her cheeks. “Well… I have some questions about… sex.”

“You can ask me.”

“Emma, I know you don’t have many friends, but usually, when you’re great friends with someone, like Belle and I are- you can tell each other everything.” She continued as the blonde glared, “Don’t worry, I’ll leave your red room of pain out of the equation. I told you, I wouldn’t tell anyone.”

“Red room of pain?” Her brow lifted, a ghost smirk visible, “As I said before, it’s more about pleasure. Believe me.” She sighed, clearly growing a bit frustrated, “I rather you didn’t say anything, especially since your friend is now involved with my sister. But, if you must, and can be discrete.” She shrugged, her tone warning, “But, do not go overboard.”

Another first. Emma would never allow any woman to break anything in their NDA, in the slightest.

“Does your family know about your…” Regina searched for the right words, “Predilection?”

“No. It’s not their business.” Emma moves toward the brunette, her hand cupping her cheek, sliding down toward her chin, tilting her head back so their eyes meet. “Tell me. How was last night for you?” She asked, curiosity lingering in her eyes.

“Again, nothing to compare it to, but… then again, it was so good, it doesn’t need comparing.” Her cheeks flush.

A smirk appears on thin lips, “It was good for me too. I’ve never had vanilla sex before. There’s a lot said for it, but then again, maybe because it’s with you.” Her thumb brushed along her bottom lip, caressing every inch of it until it ended right at her scar.

Regina was truly a remarkable woman. Special. And she wanted to keep her. Have her surrender herself to her.

“Vanilla?” Regina’s brow raised.

Emma’s lips pressed down against Regina’s in a chaste kiss, “Come. Let’s take a bath.”  
____________________

The bathroom was all white, with an oval shaped bathtub that was almost like a Jacuzzi. Big enough for two. Bath ready and waiting. Regina gawked as Emma pulled on her black tank top, removing it swiftly off of her body, revealing her perfectly rounded breasts and faint scars, followed by pajama pants and underwear all together. She wanted to touch them, kiss them even.

“What happened here?” Regina’s hand barely hovered over her faint, round scars before Emma’s hand caught her at the wrist. Her eyes dark as they looked down at her.

“Your over dressed, Ms. Mills.” Her voice breathed out, “Take off the shirt. Slowly.” She ordered, taking a step back to drink her in as she did so.

Regina’s hand came up to the third button, undoing it slowly, followed by the next, and so on, until it's flaps were left open, revealing some skin, the skin in between her breasts and a peek at her sex, which was just begging to be touched again.

Emma’s eyes grew darker before her, her tongue wetting her lips in a way Regina could only describe as a very Emma-like manner. The only way she knew to make it look irresistible sexy and hot.

“Take it off.” Emma whispered, watching as her shirt slipped off olive toned shoulders, pooling below her feet. She walked up to her again, her hand grasping her chin, tilting her head up until her eyes were looking into hers, “Don’t look down. You have a very beautiful body, Regina. You are an incredibly beautiful woman, you shouldn’t be ashamed to stand naked before me. It’s a real joy to be able to gaze at you.”

_How does she do that?! How can she have such an effect on me?_ Regina blinked, biting her lip, wanting so badly to launch right at her and kiss her.

“Stop biting your lip.” Said Emma, an electric charge shooting through her body all the way down to her already soaked sex. “It’s very distracting. You have no idea how hard it makes it for me to not fuck you right here when you do that.”

_Fuck!_ Regina’s lips part, her eyes gawk.

“Get into the tub.” She orders, watching her as she willingly does as she’s told. Climbing in right after, positioning herself right behind Regina. She could hear her release a gasp as her sex touched her ass. 

Regina felt as Emma’s legs laid over hers, bending upward until her knees were out of the water. Another gasp escaping her, once Emma’s feet parted her legs.

“Mm.” Regina groaned, her eyes closed, enjoying and taking in the feel of Emma’s hands running a soft, soaped sponge around her neck, all the way down to her bare breasts.

“You like that?” She asks, her breath whispering out of her soft voice, tickling the brunette’s hair. She grinned hearing Regina’s approval hum, inhaling sharply, her nostrils overtaken by the brunette’s scent. 

Regina couldn’t help to lay her head back against the woman’s chest. Lavishing in the gentle caress of the sponge that was driven by the blonde, traveling further down past her breasts, down to her abdomen and down to… _oh… my…_ “Ugh!” She groaned a little louder, her hips bucking upward, casing a bit of the water to splash around the edges of the bathtub. Her hardened clit taking in the familiar feel of the blonde’s fingers as they worked their magic.

Emma’s own sex was throbbing, enjoying the feel of Regina’s ass pressed up against it, causing it to move more, the more her fingers worked on getting her ready.

“Emma…” Regina hissed, her hips moving more rapidly as her touch increased, letting out an unhelped moan.

“You want to come, don’t you?” Emma whispered, her fingers continuing their work.

“Yes.” She breathed out, “Please…”

And just like that, she stopped. 

“You can’t. Not yet.” 

“Wha-? Why did you stop, what are you doing?” Asked the brunette, almost in a whine. 

She watched as Emma handed her the sponge, “I have plans for you, Regina. But first, it’s my turn to be washed.”

_Seriously, Swan?_ Despite her internal groan, Regina happily washed her, and was done being washed by the blonde herself, until they were completely done. It was then that her eyes took notice once Emma stood before her, while she remained on her knees inside the warm, bathed in water.

“I don’t want you to ever be ashamed of any part of your body if you were to accept my terms. For starters, for me, this is the one part of my body I am most proud of.” Her hand grasped at her own sex. Her eyes glaring down at the brunette before her as she held out her hand, “Stand.”

Regina glanced at Emma’s sex before her. So clean, so perfect, so… so… tempting.

“Christ, Regina!” Emma groaned, her lips parting open as she felt a pair of hands grab onto her thighs, familiar plump lips wrapping around her soaked sex.

Her taste was intoxicating, drug addicting. How was she doing this and enjoying her taste and every thrust of the blonde’s hips, pushing herself further onto her tongue was beyond her. Then it dawned on her. This was what was known as the Emma Swan effect.

Green eyes rolled to the back of their head, closing as Emma’s head leaned back, opening wide and back up to stare at the bright lights above their heads, before looking back down at the brunette, feeling her tongue enter inside her walls. Her hand pulled hard on a fistful of jet black hair, while her hips moved faster and harder.

“Oh, fuck…!” Emma hissed, feeling a warm tongue pay its attention to her hardened clit, moving around in circles. Her lip curled up as her grip tightened around her hair, “Regina, I’m going to come inside your mouth. If you don’t want that, you better pull away.” She groaned, her head thrown back once again to face the brightness of the bathroom lights, feeling the brunette’s mouth only wrap itself around her more.

“Fuck!” A loud moan exploded out of her parted lips, her grip only hardened around jet black hair, her hips bucked until they exploded, her muscles tightened so much they would be more sore later on.

Regina groaned, feeling the blonde’s hot, sweet and intoxicating release enter her mouth, feeling her tongue, running down her throat. Even to taste her would become addicting now. She knew that for certain.

“Jesus, Regina,” Emma breathed out through pants, looking down into brown eyes that stared up at her, “That was… so amazing…” She breathed, “Have you done that before?”

Regina shook her head, smirking inside, feeling pretty proud of herself, “No. But, you live with Belle long enough, you tend to pick up on a few things.”

Emma’s eyes darkened, her animalistic desire only growing, begging to be released. She held the brunette by her forearm, stepping out of the tub and pulling her out, “Come with me.”

“Where are we going?” She asked, wondering why they weren’t even getting dressed. A little afraid she would mention her red room of pain.

“My bedroom. It’s your turn to come.” Emma yanked on her arm, her steps quickening down the hallway to the door on the far right end. “Wait here.” She said, leaving her standing in the middle of her bedroom while she headed out and quickly returned with a piece of rope in one hand and a… oh… strap-on in the other.

What? Her mind went blank as she blinked, watching her strap herself in quite expertly. Her lips parted open as she watched her pull out a small bottle of lube, rubbing it all over the dildo, her hand motion making the very action look incredibly hot. Would this hurt? She had to wonder to herself, almost wanting to ask the question out loud.

“Don’t worry,” Said Emma, again as if being able to read the question right out of her brain, “I went with one suited for you.” She walked up to the gawking brunette, Regina’s mind wondering what she might do next. “Hold out your hands.” She ordered.

Fear aside, Regina did as she was told, holding out both of her hands, her wrists side by side. She watched as Emma drove the rope around her wrists, tying one knot, then another, wrapping the end of it down the middle. Regina quickly recognized it as being a piece of the rope she had sold her back at her job. 

Emma picked her up, tossing her on the bed, hearing a yelp escape her lips in surprise. She quickly crawled her way toward her, her body hovering over her. Her lips hungrily capturing hers in a hard given kiss. Her tongue taking immediate possession of the inside of her mouth.

It was a lavishing feeling that Regina couldn’t help to groan to, her hands unconsciously wanting to reach out and touch. 

Emma’s hands grabbed a hold of olive toned arms, slamming them down on the bed, just above the brunette’s head, “Lay still.” She barked, “Keep your hands above your head. You understand?”

Regina nodded, her eyes locked on darker green ones above her. She groaned, not being able to help herself, to the feel of the blonde’s lips kissing her way down after placing another kiss to her lips. The tip of Emma’s nose lightly tickled against her skin, in between her breasts, at her hardened nipples, all the way down to the middle line of her abdomen.

Emma inhaled sharply as she reached her hot and throbbing sex, her eyes closing. “Do you have any idea how intoxicating your scent is, Regina?” She whispered, causing a low moan to escape her as soon as the blonde’s mouth made contact with her wetness.

Her tongue licked away, tasting her juices right off, her taste buds heightened.

“I love how ready you are for me.” Emma breathed against the brunette’s skin, working her way up, until her lips met hers again in a quick chaste kiss, “Say yes.” She whispered onto them.

“To what?” Regina breathed out, her body squirming underneath the blonde.

“To being mine.” Her lips hungrily captured swollen plumped ones. Her hands capture the brunette’s forearms again, slamming them down onto the bed, “Stop squirming. You move, then we’ll have to start over.”

Emma’s hands fell on olive toned thighs, her palms and fingers caressing their way upward and in, spreading them in a manner so sudden, it made Regina let out a surprised groan. She held the strap-on, ready and willing to enter her- hard. Her hips wanting to desperately show her, fuck her in all her entirety.

_“Ma’am, please. Ms. Swan is not to be disturbed. She’s still in bed I’m afraid.”_

_“What do you mean she’s still in bed? Emma is never in bed at this late in the morning.”_

_“Ma’am-”_

_“Gold, you cannot keep me from seeing my daughter.”_

_“She’s not alone.”_

_“What do you mean she’s not alone?”_

_“She has someone with her.”_

“Shit!” Emma’s eyes grew wide, her body pulling itself off of Regina’s own naked body, pulling her up by her wrists, “Get dressed.” She quickly began undoing the straps of her harness, dropping it on the floor and kicking it under the bed, while rapidly changing back into her pajama pants and tank top.

“What is it, who’s here?” Regina asked, taken aback, let down by the sudden and obviously, unexpected interruption.

“It’s my mother.” Emma rushed out of the room, leaving Regina to finish dressing.

_Oh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, did I forget to mention the tease at the end as a cliffhanger? *evil smirk* I regret nothing!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, as I mentioned before, Emma won't be without her troubles and dark past. Which some of it comes to light in this particular chapter. So I have to warn, some sensitive material will be covered. Again, if this story isn't for you, please just stop reading and move on. Thank you all for your amazing support and daily reviews. Happy reading! :) Next chapter will be another rated M.

“Emma!” Regina hissed in a whisper, watching as the blonde came right back into the bedroom, “I don’t have any clothes.” She said with fear, the adrenaline of being caught taking over her body.

Emma quickly dug through one of her drawers, pulling out a silk, dark green buttoned up shirt and a pair of her jeans, quickly handing them to the brunette, “Here. Wear these, they’ll fit you.”

“Emma, I can’t move my hands!” She grinned, enjoying the almost terrifying look on the blonde’s features when it came to her mother. She obviously picked up on her having a lot of respect for the woman who had adopted her. “Will these even look good on me?” She asked, watching as Emma quickly undid the knot that held her hands together.

“Regina, you could wear a ripped sack over you and you’d still look lovely.” She tossed the rope aside, “Now, hurry up and get dressed. I’d really like you to meet my mother.”

_She wants me to meet her mother?_ Suddenly Regina’s nerves hit her entire body.

Emma grabbed a hold of the brunette’s chin, tilting her head, forcing their eyes to meet, “Another first, Ms. Mills.” She smirked, pressing her lips against hers in a chaste kiss. “I’ll keep her busy while you finish up.”

Holy shit. She would be meeting Emma’s mother. Regina quickly pulled up on the blonde’s pair of jeans, grabbing her bra which was still on the floor, and quickly buttoning up the shirt, tucking it inside the jeans, which surprisingly did fit good on her. She looked herself over in the mirror, her cheeks still a little flushed from the sexual rush they had just experienced but didn’t get to finish. Her hands quickly combed through her hair, trying to get it as neat and presentable as possible.

It would be one hell of a first impression to meet the mother of the woman who took her virginity with a Just-Fucked hairdo. 

“Emma, sweetheart.” A pixie haired woman smiled lovingly at her daughter, reaching out for her in a hug and a quick peck on the cheek.

“Hello, mother.” Emma flashed her best smile, leaning in for a kiss and returning one of her own.

“Are you well? Gold mentioned you were still in your room.” The woman couldn’t help but ask, her hand caressing Emma’s cheek.

“I’m fine.” She nodded, “I actually have some-” Her head turned to the sight of Regina as she entered the living area of the house, “There she is.” 

Regina smiled with a flush to her cheeks, moving her way underneath Emma’s hand who landed softly against the small of her back. Her eyes on the short pixie haired woman before her, who smiled, and eyes lit up at her sight.

She was elegantly dressed in a pair of dress pants, tucked in white shirt, very much like Emma’s, with a long trench coat that almost looked like a cape. She was so presentable and clean, it made Regina feel a little out of her element to be meeting her now.

“Mother, allow me to introduce Regina Mills. Regina, this is my mother, Dr. Mary Margaret Nolan Swan.”

Mary Margaret smiled, reaching over to pull Regina into a motherly hug, her eyes sparkling as she placed a kiss to her cheek, “Regina. Such a pleasure to meet someone in my daughter’s life. Finally.”

Regina looked over to a blushy cheek Emma, her body uncomfortably shifting.

“It’s a pleasure, doctor.” Regina smiled, providing the woman with a firm handshake.

“Call me Mary. I’m only doctor at work, and there I go by Nolan. I’m only Swan around my husband or mother-in-law.” She winked, her eyes shifting from Emma to Regina, “How did you two meet?” She asked, her voice ecstatic.

“Regina interviewed me for the student paper at NYU because I’m conferring the degrees there this week.”

“So, you’re graduating this week?” 

Regina nodded, a proud smile tugging at her lips, “Yes.”

Heads turned to the sound of a ringing phone. 

“Excuse me a moment.” Regina rushed off for her phone, which had been left in her purse, inside the blonde’s study.

_Daniel._ The name flashed along the screen, causing her to roll her eyes as she answered the call. Still angry at him, “Daniel, I can’t talk right now-”

“Don’t hang up, Gina!” He rushes through his next words, “I understand completely if you don’t want to talk to me right now, but I just wanted to apologize for my behavior.”

“Fine, you’re forgiven, now can I call you back later?” 

“Where are you? I went to your apartment and Belle said you had been gone since last night.”

“I’m in Queens.” 

“What are you doing in Queens? Are you with her?” He asked.

“We’ll talk later.” She didn’t waste time to hang up the call, heading back into the living room, where the blonde and her mother were engraved in another conversation.

“I haven’t seen you in two weeks, sweetheart. Luckily your sister told me you were back home.”

“Did she now?” Emma murmured, her eyes turning toward Regina.

“Well, I was hoping we could have lunch and catch up, but I can see you have other plans, and I really don’t want to intrude.” The woman smiled, placing her cheek out before Emma, who willingly kissed it with such loving affection.

“Forgive me, but I must drive Regina back home.” Said Emma.

Regina wanted to protest, because the last thing she wanted to do was become a woman and her daughter. Especially when she wanted to share lunch. But, giving the unreadable look Emma threw her way, she didn’t want to protest against that either.

“It’s quite alright, sweetheart. You do what you need to do.” She smiled warmly at her, turning her attention back to Regina, placing another kiss to her cheek, “Regina. It was a pleasure to meet you. I do hope I see you around more.” Her glare directed at her daughter as she said this.

“It was a pleasure meeting you. Dr. Nolan. Sorry- Mary.” She smiles.

“Mrs. Nolan?” Gold appears, escorting Emma’s mother toward the elevator and out of the building.

“So, the photographer called?” Emma’s eyes are on Regina.

“Yes. He wanted to apologize for, you know.”

Emma’s lips press into a hard line, the memory or thought of someone else having their hands on Regina turned her stomach inside out. 

“I see.” She mutters, her eyes narrowed.

“Ms. Swan?” Gold reappears, “There’s an issue with the Darfur shipment.”

She nods curly at him, “Charlie Tango back at Boeing field?” She asks.

“Yes, ma’am.” He nods at Regina, “Ms. Mills.”

Regina smiles at him, quite warmly, watching as he leaves the room.

“Does he live here? Gold?” She asks the blonde.

“Yes.” Her tone was a little off, obviously angered. She turned to Regina, “Excuse me a moment.” She said, heading into the kitchen and grabbing her cell from the bar, dialing in a number before placing the phone up to her ear. “Richards, what seems to be the issue? She asks, her eyes turning their attention to Regina, watching her as she spoke, “No. I’m not having an entire crew put at risk… cancel it… we’ll air-drop… good.” 

_Hello mood swings._ Regina couldn’t help to think at the angry look displayed all over Emma’s features.

“I have to get dressed. Collect your things and we’ll grab some lunch on the way. I’ll drive you home.” Said Emma.

Regina nodded, “I’m going to make a quick call.”

Emma’s brow lifted, “Daniel Colter?” Her voice cold.

“No.” Regina’s brow furrowed, “What is your problem with him, Emma?”

“I don’t like to share what’s mine, Regina. Remember that.”

She scoffed, “Well I’m not yours. Not yet. Not when I haven’t agreed to your rules.”

The corner of her lip twitches, whether in anger or a smirk, it was hard to tell, but Emma walked over to the table, reaching for the yellow envelope that was too familiar to Regina already. “This is the contract. Read it, mark any changes you want made to it and we’ll discuss it thoroughly. It might help you to do research on the matter.”

_Shit._ In order to do that, she would have to use other computers.

“What is it?” Emma asks.

“Unfortunately, I don’t have a computer. I usually use the ones on school grounds or Belle’s.”

“We’ll just have to see what we can do about that, Ms. Mills. Now, go for your things or you’ll be late.” She motioned toward her bedroom, watching as Regina did just that.  
____________________

Regina was ready rather quickly, given that she didn’t have much to collect. She reached over for the yellow folder, holding it in her grasp firmly as she met up with Emma, who was done informing Gold that she would be driving herself.

“Which care will you be taking, ma’am?” He asked, as part of his job.

“The R8.” She informed him. 

Regina’s eyes drank in Emma’s relaxed features again, not at all dressed in her business like attire, but jeans, boots, a black t-shirt, not at all tucked in, and a red leather jacket. Her hair loose and hanging as it was accustomed to. _Jesus, can she stop looking so good in everything she wears?_

“You ready?” She asked the brunette, her hand pressing on the down button of the elevator pad, allowing her to enter first. Pressing on the G button next.

“Why are you so against me talking to Belle about what happened between us?” Regina had to ask.

“I told you. Ruby got under her skin, and that’s risky enough.” She rolled her eyes, “As much as I love my sister, she tends to talk a little too much. The last thing I need is for Belle to know by her mouth what I want to do to you. She’d probably have me shot.”

Her lips parted slightly, her teeth biting down on her bottom lip. The reminder of their night together, plus in Emma’s bathroom and the almost round in her bedroom this morning taking over her mind.

Emma’s eyes glanced her way from underneath her lashes, “Regina. You’re biting your lip. Either you stop or I will fuck you inside this elevator, and I won’t care who sees.”

She wanted to smirk but held it in, her eyes on Emma’s features again, “You know I won’t say anything to Belle. Whatever agreement I make with you, it’s with you.”

She sighed, “If you can be sure she won’t mention anything to Ruby, fine.”

“She won’t.”

“The sooner you agree to being my submissive, the sooner we can be done with this.” Emma muttered under her breath.

“Done with what?” Her brow furrowed.

“You defying me.” Green eyes met brown ones. 

All her life, Emma was used to things her way, and already she felt like she was letting Regina off the hook off of certain things. Something she would never do with any of her submissive's. Part of her wanted to understand why Regina was so damn different, but the other part of her. The demons that constantly haunted her simply wouldn’t allow it. 

Regina’s eyes looked over every expensive looking vehicle inside the garage, watching as Emma casually walked by one then another.

“Which car is yours?” She asked.

“All of them.” As she clicked on the controller she held in her hand, the lights to a yellow Audi R8 Spyder lit up, beeping loudly.

_Yellow? Hm. So unlike her._ Regina couldn’t help to think. This must have been what her sensitive, kid-like, sweet, white knight persona highly enjoyed on the weekends. 

Emma held the passenger door open, shutting it closed as Regina hoped on in. The leather scented interior hitting her nostrils. Black authentic leather. It was without a doubt a beautiful car. Suitable for Emma, considering it wasn’t a dark themed colored car like all her others. She certainly enjoyed the taste of foreign cars.

The engine roared to life, the intro to Blinding Lights began playing on the stereo. Emma placed her sunglasses on, holding on to the brunette’s hand, bringing her knuckles up to her lips as she placed a gentle kiss on them.

“Another first.” She grinned, driving out of the garage with ease, while the top of the car came down.

The breeze was hard and the sun shined down on them with a warmth that filled Regina’s pores.

_Another first._ Did that mean that Emma had never shared her shiny, speeding toy with any of her other _submissive's_? She certainly hoped so. 

“There’s a baseball cap in the glove compartment, if you want it.”

Regina was quick to reach for the cap, placing it on her head, tucking her hair behind her ears. As much as she fully enjoyed the ride and the feel of the strong breeze, she didn’t want her hair to become more messy looking than it already was.

“There’s this amazing outdoor seafood place I know of around here. They have great sea bass. We can stop there for lunch.”

Regina smiled a pearly white smile, glancing over at the hot blonde behind the steering wheel. Oh, she was hungry, but not typically for good. Even though she could eat anything after their workout.  
_____________________

“We’ll have the sea bass and two glasses of Pinot Grigio.” Emma handed back the menus to their waiter, noticing the roll the brunette’s eyes suddenly performed as she was looking in another direction.

“What?” She asked her, her eyes looking in the direction of the brunette, catching the eye of two other girls.

“Nothing.” Regina shook her head, not wanting to make a big deal about it. Because it shouldn’t be a big deal. She shouldn’t feel jealous over two girls gawking at Emma- even though she did. Her insides were twisting around sharply.

“Tell me.” She glared.

The brunette let out a chuckle then, “If I were to do this… if I were to accept your terms.” Her voice low, “Would I have to deal with others practically gawking all the zero’s off of you?”

The corner of Emma’s lip tilted in a sideways smirk, “They could gawk all they want, Regina,” She reached across the table for her hand, “But, if you were to do this. I would be devoted to you.”

Regina couldn’t help but bite down on her lip. An action in which Emma took notice.

Her expression hardened before her, as to what her eyes expressed she wasn’t sure due to her sunglasses covering them. But she could see her eyebrow starting to slowly raise.

“Why did you order wine with our lunch?” Regina asked, quickly throwing the blonde off track to her lip biting.

“The taste of the wine will highlight the flavor of the sea bass.”

“Point well made, Ms. Swan.”

“My mother liked you.” Her voice was amused.

“Really?”

“Oh, yes. It was certainly refreshing to her, to see me in the company of a beautiful woman.”

“So, she’s never met any of the other fifteen?”

She smirked, “No. This weekend has certainly been filled with firsts for me.”

“It has?” She asks.

Emma removed her sunglasses then, her eyes green and sparkling, “I’ve never made love to another woman. I’ve never had sex in my own bed. I’ve never flown any girl in Charlie Tango. Never introduced any of them to my mother.” She paused, feeling her heart clench a little inside her chest, “What are you doing to me, Regina Mills?”

Was she really opening up?

“I’ve enjoyed this weekend.” Replied the brunette.

“Me too.” Replied Emma, her eyes on the waiter as he sat down their wine and both lunch platters. The steaming scent of the sea bass and steamed vegetables instantly hit their nostrils.

Regina pops a piece of sea bass into her mouth, taking a sip of her wine, her taste buds exploding. _Wow!_

“What’s vanilla sex?” She asked, earning an amused look from the blonde.

“It means straightforward sex. No toys, no add-ons.” She cuts a piece off of the sea bass, chewing it down.

“And have you always…” The brunette searches for the right words, saying it in a whisper, “Fucked?”

“Yes. It all started when one of my mother’s friends seduced me into it. She was my Dominant for six years.”

Her mouth drops, eyes wide. _She was seduced? Emma Swan a once submissive?_

“She seduced you?” She waited for a nod, “Does your mother know?”

“Of course not.” Emma scoffed.

“Was it… full time?”

“Yes, although we didn’t see each other as much as she wanted us to. It was _difficult_ for her. I was still going to school and then I got into college.”

“How old were you?” Regina asked, fear and anger in her voice. She was angry because she couldn’t imagine a younger Emma having been seduced by someone who wanted to do this to her. Now it all made sense, why it was all she knew.

“Fifteen.”

_How on earth could she be talking calmly about all this?_ Being seduced by one of her mother’s friends and her family had no idea. She had to live with that, hidden away. But, why was she even telling her this? She had to wonder if her other submissive's knew this about her too.

“She had very particular tastes then. So you see, I was never really introduced to your run-in-the-mill relationships.”

“So you never dated anyone in college?”

“No.” Her answer to the point.

“Why?”

“I didn’t want to. She was all I wanted, all I needed at the time. And she would have beaten the shit out of me.” She chuckled at the memory.

This was one of those moments where Regina wanted to get up and run. But, she also wanted to know more.

“Was she the one responsible for the scars?” She hissed, growing angrier.

Emma’s features turned stone-cold then, “No.” Was all she was willing to say about it.

“How old was she?” 

“Old enough to know better.” She replied.

Regina took a much needed sip of wine, not very interested in her food anymore. “Do you still see her?”

“Yes. Every now and again.”

“Do you still…?” She couldn’t bring herself to finish that sentence.

“No. She’s just a good friend.”

Good? She mentally scoffs, _what child molester can be good?_

“What happened to the other Submissive's?” She had to ask.

Emma drew in a sharp breath, “They were… incompatible.”

“And you think we are?” Her brow raised.

“Yes.”

As much as Regina loved Emma opening up a little bit about herself and her past, she certainly wasn’t expecting this.  
____________________

The yellow envelope sat on her lap, just waiting to be read. Her mind jumbled after a million thoughts came to her mind regarding Emma Swan and her past. How could she be okay with still being friends with a woman who seduced her and molested her when she was younger? How was she okay with that? She couldn’t imagine if her mother were ever to find out.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt Emma’s hand reach out to take her own, noticing that they had arrived in front of her apartment building.

Time flies fast when you aren’t all there.

“Would you like to come in?” She asked the blonde, who gave her a warm smile.

“I’d love to, but I have a lot of work to catch up on.” She brought the woman’s knuckles up to her lips, placing a gentle kiss on them, “Regina, I realize today’s lunch was… unexpected.”

She scoffed, “You can say that again.”

“But, I really want this to work with us. Just look the contract over and we can negotiate it.” The corner of her lip tilted, as there was an almost devilish look in her eye, “I really hope you’ll say yes.”

Regina stepped out of the R8, bending down to get one last glance at Emma Swan. “Thanks for the ride and lunch.”

“Laters baby.” She gave her best sideways smile, waiting for the brunette to enter her apartment building before driving off.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, as I said in my previous author's note from ch. 10, this is a Rated M chapter (you're welcome lol) & there are some emails/text messages between our two lovely ladies. As well as a small view of some of the things stated in the contract. I know the book's version is much larger, but I didn't want to go into full detail yet. Happy reading! :) I expect reviews after this steamy update.

“And you’re all set!” 

Regina’s lips parted to the sight of a man clicking away at a brand new laptop. “Hello?” She called out.

“Oh, great! She’s here!” Belle smiled.

The man’s eyes focused on the brunette, “Are you Regina Mills?” He asked, holding onto his clipboard.

“Yes.”

“Sign here, please.” He handed her the clipboard.

“Uh, I’m sorry, I didn’t order anything.”

“I just deliver. It’s all paid for.” He took back his clipboard as it was handed to him, signature and all, “Enjoy.”

“Thank you.” Her brows knit. Eyes moving to Belle.

“Another gift from your hot shot CEO?” Her brows raise up and down, a smirk playing on her lips, “So…? Did you…?”

Regina grinned, “Yes.”

Belle’s smirk grew, “Alright, Swan! Judging from that dumbfounded, overwhelmed look on your face, it seems Emma Swan may know her game, huh? How was it? Did you come?”

In came the Belle French twenty questions game.

She rolled her eyes, “Oh, God, Belle.”

“What? I told you about my first time.” She shrugged, “Come on. Did you?” She smirked.

“If you must know, yes.” Regina sighed, “Emma was… intense.”

“Intense?” Her head cocked to the side, “Are you seeing her again?”

Regina bit her lip, “I don’t know. As intense as she is, she’s also… very complicated.”

“Name a rich person that isn’t.” Belle chuckled.

“What about you? You and Ruby, how did that go?”

A grin appeared on Belle’s face, “Great. I’m actually on my way out to have a late lunch with her, and then she is taking me to see this play. I don’t know which. But the sex… let me tell you…” She bit on her lip, “God, she certainly made me sore in every place, including where I didn’t think I could become sore.”

Regina chuckled, “You too?”

Her eyes grew wide, “You too?! Oh my God, it’s crazy, isn’t it? It must be a thing between them. God only knows.”

Regina flushed.

“Alright, well, I need to get going, Ruby agreed to pick me up.” Her eyes fell on the brunette’s shirt, “Nice shirt.” Then the yellow envelope, “Is that the mail?”

“No. They are some thesis papers from school. I forgot to bring them home last week.” The brunette’s answer was quick on her feet.

“Alright, well,” Belle shrugged, “When I get back, you and I are going to have a girl talk about everything that happened with you and Ms. Emma Swan.”

“Okay. Deal.” She smiled.

“Oh, and Ruby is helping us move, I already have boxes ready, so we can start packing.”

“Great. I’ll get a head start.” She waved, “See ya.”

“Bye!” 

Regina sighed, her eyes landing on her brand new laptop computer. Courtesy of Ms. Emma Swan. She shook her head at the thought. Her mind being overwhelmed again by the blonde’s past that no one knew about. How could that happen to her? Why would anyone want to seduce a fifteen year old child? Who was this woman? That’s the question that ate her up the most. Who was she?

She shut her laptop, taking it into her bedroom along with the yellow envelope. Her eyes fell on a chime that came from her email, Emma’s name coming up on the corner of the screen. So she clicked on it, reading the following email:

_**Thank you for a most interesting weekend.** _

_**This laptop is YOURS.** _

_**I hope you use it for research as we discussed.** _

_**I’ll be happy to answer any questions you may have, via email, should you so desire.** _

Regina hits “reply:”

_I have many questions, but not suitable for email._

_I do not want or need a new computer indefinitely._

_Some of us have to work for a living, Ms. Swan. Good day- ma’am._

Not a minute later, there’s a reply from Emma:

_**Laters baby.** _

_**P.S. I work for a living too, Ms. Mills.**_  
____________________

As the days pass, Regina and Emma continue their email exchanges, all while the brunette and her friend Belle continue their packing to move into their new apartment. With Ruby and even Daniel’s help, who were more than happy to help. She would go to work, excited at the chance to be starting a new internship job soon. 

She would find herself thinking about Emma, as Emma about her. 

Sometimes the blonde would appear a little too eager to receive an answer from her as to weather or not she would accept the contract. To which Regina had taken the time to read over, during her move. 

**RULES**   
_**Obedience:** _   
_The Submissive will obey any instructions given by the Dominant immediately without hesitation or reservation and in an expeditious manner. The Submissive will agree to any sexual activity deemed fit and pleasurable by the Dominant excepting those activities that are outlined under hard limits. (Appendix 2). She will do so eagerly and without hesitation._

_**Sleep:**_   
_The Submissive will ensure she achieves a minimum of eight hours’ sleep a night when she is not with the Dominant._

_**Food:**_   
_The Submissive will eat regularly to maintain her health and well-being from a prescribed list of foods (Appendix 4). The Submissive will not snack between meals, with the exception of fruit._

_**Exercise:** _   
_The Dominant shall provide the Submissive with a personal trainer four times a week in hour-long sessions at times to be mutually agreed between the personal trainer and the Submissive. The personal trainer will report to the Dominant on the Submissive’s progress._

_**Personal Hygiene/Beauty:** _   
_The Submissive will keep herself clean and shaved and/or waxed at all times. The Submissive will visit a beauty salon of the Dominant's choosing at times to be decided by the Dominant. All costs will be met by the Dominant._

_**Personal Safety:** _   
_The Submissive will not drink to excess, smoke, take recreational drugs, or put herself in any unnecessary danger._

_**Personal Qualities:** _   
_The Submissive will not enter in any sexual relations with anyone other than the Dominant. The Submissive will conduct herself in a respectful and modest manner at all times. She must recognize that her behavior is a direct reflection on the Dominant. She shall be held accountable for any misdeeds, wrongdoings, and misbehavior committed when not in the presence of the Dominant._

_Does the Submissive consent to be blindfolded?_

_Does the Submissive consent to be gagged?_

_How much pain is the Submissive willing to experience?_

The lists went on and on to forms of punishments if the Submissive didn’t follow rules accordingly, which included, spanking, whipping, planking, etc.

Okay, so Regina had to admit to being curious to some of these options when it came to pleasure, but punishments? Why would Emma even want to punish her? Okay, maybe spanking she could handle. Maybe… but being whipped? That would be a big no for her.

She would definitely have to discuss some of these things with Emma. But for now… she wasn’t about to make things so easy for her as to give her a yes.

Especially not after typing up the word “Submissive” in the Google search engine and was horrified at some of its discovery. Okay, so she had to admit to finding a little of it a bit of a turn on, but there was a lot that still remained in question. Jesus! Emma really liked this?  
____________________

“Gina!” Daniel smiled, “Hey! Thanks for accepting my invitation for lunch.”

“Of course.” She helped herself to a seat. “How have you been?”

“Good. Working, you know. Gotta earn a living.” He smiled, “Listen, I’m sorry for-”

“Forget about it.” She shook her head, “We both said our peace toward it. It’s water under the bridge.” She replied, really not wanting to lose his friendship, even if he was still in love with her.

“Lucky Swan was there, huh?” He frowned.

Regina glared, “Daniel.”

“Belle told me you’ve been seeing her now?” He asked, earning another glare from the brunette. “So, did you…?”

“I’m not about to discuss that with you.” She blinked, glancing down at her phone, seeing a text message alert from Emma.

“Have you really forgiven me, though?” He asked, changing the subject.

“I wouldn’t be here if I hadn’t.” She nods, smiling warmly at him.  
____________________

Emma panted as she ran around the block of her work building, her hoodie already drenched and darkened by sweat around the collar. She came to a stop along the stairs, performing a few stretches before looking down at her chiming phone, which had her message she had sent out to the brunette, and her reply.

_**E: Have you read over the contract?** _

_R: Yes, I have… and it was nice knowing you._

Her lips pressed into a thin line at the message. Nice knowing me? She thought to herself, taking off for another run to get her head in the clear. During the course of their on-going conversations, Regina had informed Emma of their move and had given her the exact address of their new apartment.

Suddenly a smirk spread across her lips.   
_____________________

Music blasted through the brunette’s earbuds, which were plugged up to her phone that happened to be tucked away inside her back pocket. She loaded a good pair of her folded pants and shirts into a laundry basket. She had decided to stay behind while Belle and Ruby went to buy some take out.

The sun had a calm, orange color to it that evening, it made her feel a sense of tranquility every time she would look at it.

Her curves moved along to the beat of the music, her fingers occasionally snapping along.

As she turned back to face the door of her bedroom, she was surprised by no other than Emma, standing in the entryway, looking as hot as ever in a pair of jeans, her converse and a long sleeve, maroon colored shirt. Her hair pulled back into that messy ponytail that Regina found herself missing so much. Two glasses of wine in each hand.

“Emma!” Regina gasped, her eyes wide in full surprise. “What are you doing here?” As happy as she was to see her, out of all the people she could have expected to see today, it wouldn’t have been her.

“It’s been _nice_ knowing me, has it?” Emma’s head tilted, features unreadable as she slowly walked up to Regina, eyes trained on her at all times.

Regina took a step back, pulling her earbuds out, her ass hitting against the low nightstand. 

Emma reached over the brunette, placing both glasses on the nightstand, her face only inches apart from Regina’s. It made her want to lose herself, surrender to her. Her perfume hitting her nostrils so fast, it made her head spin.

She released another gasp as Emma’s hand came up to caress her cheek, all the way down to her lower lip, ending against her scar. Her green eyes dark and filled with lust. She wanted her.

“Let me remind you how _nice_ it was.” The blonde’s voice whispered out, tickling against Regina’s own parted lips.

Regina’s eyes glanced down, as she felt the blonde’s hand take her own, placing it directly against her sex. Only it wasn’t her sex that made her release another gasp, but a hard bulge, imprisoned and tightly wrapped in the inside of her jeans, that she failed to notice before. _Oh!_

The brunette let out a small yelp, feeling as her body was tossed back against her bed in a hard shove. Her eyes drinking in Emma’s figure, standing near her, glaring down at her. How incredible she looked as she straddled her. The bulge pressed up against her jeans looking tighter as she sat right on her hip.

Emma reached behind her back pocket, pulling out the same piece of rope she had used before, allowing it to hang off of her hand. The end of it softly caressing its way against Regina’s lips.

“Hold out your hands.” She ordered, pleased to see the brunette hold them out before her, wrists side by side. A faint smirk playing on her lips as she began to wrap the rope around her wrists, tightening the knot to prevent her from escaping. “Is this what you want?” She asked, pleased to see a nod come from Regina.

Emma leaned over, tying the other end of the rope against the metal bars of the bed above their heads, pulling on tightly, enough for Regina to feel the tug around her wrists, that she couldn’t help but let out a pleasurable yelp, followed by a small moan.

Regina watched as the blonde stood up, moving to the foot of the bed, her hands bound and unable to move. She watched her remove her shirt with one swift tug that caused a couple of strands of golden hair reach her face. What followed was her hands tugging on the button of her jeans, pulling the sides apart as the zipper slid down. She couldn’t help to bite her lip at the sight before her, springing free once her jeans were down, pooled around her ankles. 

_No underwear! Just the harness…_

Emma held onto a tube of lube, squirting it onto the palm of her hand, she began massaging it all over the dildo, her eyes darkening at the sight of the brunette biting down on her lower lip again. Her hands reached out to the waistband of the brunette’s leggings, lifting her waist up and yanking them off all at the same time, along with her underwear.

“I hope you’re ready for another type of workout, Ms. Mills.” She murmured, climbing back up on the brunette, her legs straddling, while her hands pulled the brunette’s shirt upward, along with her sports bra she had used to work out in. “You’ve seen enough for now.” She said, using her own shirt and sports bra as a blindfold, leaving it wrapped around her arms and over her eyes.

Regina let out another low moan, the adrenaline of not being able to see absolutely anything hitting her hard. Taking over all of her heightened senses. The wait and anticipation of what would happen next and not being able to see making her hips buck upward at the feel of Emma’s body weight lifting off of hers.

Emma’s fingers dipped into one of the glasses that were still on the nightstand, curling up and under a single cube of ice, popping into her mouth. Her eyes not moving from the naked and glorious body before her.

Regina could feel the side of the mattress sink down as Emma climbed back up onto the bed. She could feel her legs straddle her immobile, naked figure. Her heart wanted to break free, beating within her chest as hard as ever. It was torture knowing Emma was hovering over her and wouldn’t touch her. She wanted to be touched! She wanted to be fucked by her, if that’s what she wanted right now.

Her head jerked back, startled by the feel of something cold and wet caressing her lips. And as a drop of water dipped into her mouth, her lips willingly sucked on the cube of ice that Emma pushed into her mouth, her tongue possessively entering along the way before pulling away, breaking their kiss.

Regina gasped, her chest heaving rapidly. Her sex throbbing, bound hands balling into fists until her knuckles turned white. 

_You beautiful, sexy, teasing control freak!_ Her mind screamed. _What was she waiting for?!_

“Ah!” Regina moaned, her body exploding off of the bed, back arched at the feel of thin lips wrapping around her hardened nipple, teeth helping themselves to a hard tug.

“Quiet.” Emma whispered, inches away from the brunette’s lips, “Belle and Ruby are just outside.” She reached for one of the glasses on the nightstand, tilting it slowly to watch a bit of the wine spill against full, plump lips. 

Once again, Regina jumped at the surprising, cool, wet feeling.

Emma took a small sip, holding the liquid within her mouth. Her lips came crashing down against Regina’s own, forcing her lips to part in a kiss, drinking in the brunette’s moan as she swallowed what dripped down her tongue, all the way back to her throat and sides of her mouth.

Another soft moan escaped the brunette’s lips at the feel of a hot, wet tongue taste its way around them. Moving slowly, coming to a stop as soon as it reached the scar on her upper lip.

Emma moved down south, the tip of her nose caressing the brunette’s eager and waiting sex. She inhales sharply, her eyes closing, drinking in the aroused, intoxicating scent. A smirk spreading across her lips as she watched eager, pleading hips buck upward.

The glass tilted once again, red colored wine spilling against the brunette’s stomach, traveling its way right down the middle, ending at her navel.

“Don’t move. Or you’ll make a mess.” Emma grinned, watching the rope tighten around the brunette’s wrists as she eagerly pulled.

Regina let out another moan, her back arching off the bed, gasping at the feeling of the familiar hot, wet tongue lick away at the wine trail that rested against her skin. Thin lips kissing at her navel once their tongue scooped up the rest of the wine.

“Emma!” Regina hissed, feeling helpless and more aroused than ever.

The blonde’s lips parted at the sound of her name being chanted, her hands and knees crawled their way up, until their faces met again, “Is this _nice_?” Emma whispered, her hands grasping against the brunette’s hips, turning her over to lay on her stomach.

Regina let out a grunt, feeling as her body flipped with such force onto the mattress. She let out an uncontrollable moan as she felt how easily Emma lifted her hip upward, until she was raised on her knees. Her eyes shut tight to the feel of the sudden sting of Emma’s entire hand, giving one hard spank against one her butt cheeks.

Surprisingly to her, as hard as that spank was, it aroused her more to receive it rather than have her scream in pain.

Emma found herself propped up on her knees, holding onto the dildo that hung out from her sex, placing the tip of it right against Regina’s own wet sex. Thinking to herself how she never wanted anyone more than she wanted Regina right at this moment.

After that email, she could have become enraged and just let things go. Respect the fact that Regina possibly didn’t want to have any part in her life. It wouldn’t be the first time she had been told no, and she had no problem letting the others go their way. But, Regina was different. She couldn’t explain the reason as to why she was so different from the others, and she damned herself, the demons eating her up inside for not being able to just walk away. But that part of her that screamed, fought to have Regina with her, here- now- ready to get roughly and carelessly fucked. That part of her was responsible for this one moment.

“Ah!” Regina moaned, her eyes shutting tight at how rough and hard Emma’s hips then pushed against her bare ass. 

“Mm!” Emma groaned, pulling out and entering the tight walls of the brunette, again and again. Her hand tightly squeezing away at her outer thigh, while holding her in place. While her other free hand grabbed the back of the brunette’s neck, pinning her down- hard- against a pillow, muffling her screams of pleasure.

“Oh! Yes!” Regina couldn’t help but scream into her pillow, feeling her body being roughly pushed forward and back, again and again. Each thrust of the blonde’s movements only increasing harder and harder. The more she moved, the more she wanted this. 

Regina had never experienced this type of sexual encounter before, nor was she ever one to consider the use of toys of this magnitude. It always seemed a little too much or her. She liked things a little more… _vanilla…_ as Emma had described it. She still did. But this, what she was now going through, the sick pleasure she was getting out of being tied to her bed, unable to move, helpless and a salve. _Yes, slave!_ To Emma’s own erotic desire and pleasure… this was a whole new world. 

This was the moment, Regina had discovered her own addiction. An addiction, that was Emma Swan. The way she moved, the way she never failed to turn her on, the way she possessed her with every thrust, inside and out. Filled her to her fullest. It was dangerously erotic and it scared her but thrilled her at the same time.

“Ah!” She cried out, feeling another sting come from Emma’s hand, hard against her bare butt cheek. Her thrusts becoming more intense.

“Is this _nice_?” Emma hissed, moaning out her own pleasure that filled her up, down to the very bottom of her own aroused and throbbing sex.

“Yes!” Regina moaned, feeling as the blonde’s body leaned forward, the thrusting of her hips only intensifying as she did. 

Emma let out a low growl, her eyes drinking in the sight of the dildo entering, plunging its way in and out, in and out. Her hand tightening behind the brunette’s neck, her cheeks red with lust. She couldn’t and wouldn’t stop. It just felt too good to stop now. And she knew Regina wanted this as much as she did. That’s what excited her more.

“Come for me, baby.” Her voice whispered against a mess of jet black hair, her hips continuing their rough thrusts, feeling her own body losing itself to the sensation and addiction of what was Regina Mills.

That’s all it took for Regina to shout out her muffled release. Her sex a throbbing mess, exploding into a sea of ecstasy at the blonde’s order. She couldn’t help it. The control was beyond her, just like it was beyond Emma as she exploded out her own release, until her body gave out from pure exhaustion.

Emma leaned over the brunette’s back, her eyes closed, cheeks flushed, breathless pants heaving out of her parted lips.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to point out that everyone who wants to give this story a chance, may do so freely, to all non and fans of the 50 shades franchise. I just ask that you keep an open mind as to how the story will portray, because I do plan on writing parts 2 & 3 as well. Thirdly and lastly, for all of you who are in the BDSM community. I don't consider this a BDSM fanfcition per-say, and I myself don't practice it. So I don't know much about it. But I will be happy to do research. However, as far as the story goes, yes it will have some changes added to it of my own, maybe some different dialogue here and there and part two won't have much of the "red room" within it as the film does. But there will be a lot of erotic and sexual encounters between our two ladies. I respect those who are in the BDSM community, and I totally understand as to why they were unhappy with this installment. But, as respectful as I am, I also happen to like 50 Shades, along with a lot of people who have read it and understand it in a way others don't. I understand how you view Christian Grey and I respect that. But, please. I simply ask that just as I respect your choices and opinions, respect mine as well. Your point has been made, but I will still continue to write this story as long as others enjoy it along with me. I have read my share of fanfiction where our two ladies undergo an unbelievable amount of torture and have no chemistry what so ever that hasn't appealed to me. I don't consent with beating, or treating a person poorly. But that doesn't take my interest off of the 50 shades trilogy. So, please. It is mentioned in the tags as to what this story is based on. If you don't like it, don't read it. It's that simple. I accept that stories like this tend to cause controversy among the fandom, but do allow those who are enjoy it and want to know more to do just that. Thank you to all! :) Happy reading!

Night over took the surroundings of Regina’s bedroom as both women’s bodies laid together, naked and mixed within the crumpled bed sheets. Their eyes locked onto one another. 

“That was very nice.” Regina grinned, causing a chuckle to escape the blonde lying beside her.

“What are you doing to me?” Emma whispered, wondering that exact same thing herself, her smile gone once again. Her expression unreadable.

Regina couldn’t help but smile, her hand coming up to remove a strand of blonde hair from Emma’s face. As it rested against her cheek, she could feel her getting tense to the touch. It wasn’t until she dared to reach for her bare chest and breasts that her wrist was grabbed and pulled away. 

“Why?” Regina whispered, looking into dark green eyes, “Does it hurt?”

_Always._ Emma sighed, removing Regina’s leg from around her waist before getting up from the bed.

Regina’s brow furrowed, propping herself up on her elbow as she observed how the blonde simply picked up her jeans, placing them back on. “You’re not staying?” She asked her.

Emma shook her head, her eyes locking into brown, “I told you. I don’t sleep with anyone.” She grabbed her shirt next, pulling it over her head. “Besides, you have to be up tomorrow for work, don’t you?”

_Shit. Work._ For the first time, Regina wished she didn’t have to go. Maybe then she could convince Emma to stay, spend the night.

“And I’m having breakfast with a friend tomorrow morning.”

_A friend? Who?_ “With who? Is it the Dragon Lady?” Asked Regina, her jaw clenching.

Emma’s brow raised, her expression amused as she chuckled, “Dragon Lady? I’ll tell her you said that. She’ll love it.” She replied, knowing well who Regina was referring to.

_She’s actually having lunch with that molester?!_ Regina scoffed, her body sitting up in bed as she looked away from Emma.

Emma’s head cocked to the side, noticing the displeasing look in Regina’s face, her hand reached out, capturing her chin, tilting her head upward so she would look back into her eyes. “Are you jealous, Ms. Mills?” She smirked.

Yes, she was jealous. Why would Emma want to even see her? How could she see her after what she did to her as a child?

“Regina, she’s a friend. A good friend. She understands me in ways that…” Emma bit the inside of her cheek, her jaw clenching.

“That I never will?” She asked her, her words coming up like bile, twisting inside her stomach. _Maybe I can’t understand you because you won’t let me!_

Emma’s thumb brushed along Regina’s bottom lip, ending at her scar, her eyes sparkling once again, “You don’t have to be jealous.” She leaned down, placing a sweet and gentle kiss right on her forehead before walking out of the bedroom.

If only that were good enough.  
____________________

“Heeeey!” Belle had a massive grin, “Emma left pretty late last night, huh?” 

“Is there any coffee left?” She asked, purposely ignoring her question.

Belle handed her the pot of coffee while she gathered a mug from one of their cabinets. Her eyes focused on her best friend, waiting to eagerly hear the details of the sounds that came from her bedroom all late evening.

“What?” Regina asks, pouring and preparing her coffee. 

Belle grinned, “She fucked you into submission, huh?”

Regina scoffed. _You don’t know the half of it_ , she thought. 

“Why didn’t she stay the night? It was late when she left.”

Suddenly the stinging memory of Emma’s breakfast with her coming back to her. She shrugged, “She had an early breakfast meeting. It was… important.” 

Ugh! Her insides still twisted at the thought of her actually having lunch with that woman. It made her coffee taste like bile.

Her eyes glance at the clock. 8:30am. “Shit. I have to get to work.” 

Belle hurries after Regina, sitting on the unmade bed in her room, “Hey, do you mind if I borrow that flannel shirt you have? You know, the one that you tie from down here?” She motioned toward her own stomach. “Ruby and I are meeting up for lunch again and she’s taking me somewhere, but won’t say where.” She grinned.

Regina tosses her the shirt, a grin spread across her lips, “Things are getting pretty serious with her, aren't they?”

Belle shrugged, “I don’t know. Maybe. I mean, we haven’t like… become official or anything. We are just having fun right now. Lots of it.” She smirked.

Regina chuckled, “But, you like her?”

“Yes.” Belle answered truthfully.

“A lot?” Regina’s brow raised.

Belle grinned, “Yes. I do. I like her a lot.” She watched her friend change into something else for work, “What about you? With Emma. Is it official?”

Regina sighed, pulling a shirt over her head, “I wouldn’t say that. She’s very… private, sometimes it’s hard to figure her out.” She shakes her head at her friend’s questioning look, “She’s a woman of many issues, Belle. You wouldn’t understand.”

“Issues, like… she has commitment issues?”

“You can say that.” Regina walked out of her room, hearing her friend’s footsteps right on her heels.

“Well, listen, in my experience, you can either give her some time to work through those issues- whatever they are- or you can stop. Cold turkey.”

Regina chuckled, “Knowing her, she’ll show up again and fuck me into submission.” She swung her purse over her shoulder.

“Well, then give her a chance. If after you decided to take a break, she came looking for you, then that means she really likes you and is willing to try.” 

“I gotta go, I’m already going to be late.” Regina waved, “I’ll see you later.”

“Bye.”  
____________________

_Click! Click! Click!_ Not even changing price tags kept Regina's mind busy enough that morning during work. Her mind taking her back to Emma surprising her in her new apartment. How hard she had savagely fucked her. A tiny, dreamy grin spreading across her lips at the memory. 

Her neck was sore from being held down the entire time. Her wrists had faint bruising from the bite of the rope. And Emma had come at her with every animalistic instinct she had in her. Her thighs touched together, her teeth caught her bottom lip at the feel of Emma inside of her using that strap-on. Her fingers alone their first night together felt amazing as she had hoped, but for her to use that device on her… despite it being slightly painful, with each thrust Emma’s hips made- with every hard thrust- it gave her pleasure in ways she never imagined experiencing. 

And let’s not forget the woman’s kiss. That kiss- those lips- that could light her on fire every single time they hungrily took possession over her own. Her intrusive tongue, slithering its way inside her mouth. The way her teeth bit down at her bottom lip. The way those thin lips wrapped around her hardened breasts, every time, without fail. 

And, then… just like that… the thought of Emma’s breakfast meeting with that woman, took away her pearly white smile, took away the throbbing from between her legs… okay, maybe not that- but it did make her incredibly angry. Incredibly jealous.

_‘If you were to do this, I would be devoted to you.’_ Suddenly Emma’s words from their lunch rang in her head. 

“Gina!” Neal's voice startled her out of her thoughts. A bright white smile spreading across his lips, “Hey.”

“Hey, Neal.” Regina smiled, blinking away her thoughts. The price gun clicking again.

“You alright?” He asked her.

“Yeah.” She breathed out, feeling a little flushed. “I’m fine.”

“Hey, uh… how come you’ve been avoiding me lately?”

Her brow furrowed, “What are you talking about? I haven’t been avoiding you.”

“Well, you’ve turned down my invites for lunch. You never want to get together.”

She sighed, “I’m sorry, Neal. It’s nothing against you, really. You’re a sweet guy. I’ve just been busy, you know with the move and everything. My graduation is tomorrow.”

“Hey, yeah! Congrats!” His smile sincere, “That’s great.”

“Thank you.”

“We should go out to celebrate, huh?”

Please stop. Thought Regina, “Neal…” She paused, trying her best to let him down easy.

His face fell, “Oh. I get it. You’re seeing someone, aren’t you?”

She avoided his gaze, suddenly finding her shoes more interesting than this awkward conversation.

“Are you back with that guy- Daniel?” He asked.

“No.” She shook her head, giving her answer quickly. “No, it’s not Daniel.”

“Who, then?”

Regina glared this time, not remembering him ever being this nosy about her personal life. They were friends, but not close friends.

“Neal, I don’t think that’s any of your business.”

“Is it that Swan chick?” He whispered, her lips curving up into a smirk. “Oh. Now, I get it. So, it is her?” He quickly replied after receiving another glare from her, “Hey, I’m not judging! You date who you wanna date- it certainly explains a lot. I guess Daniel never did it for you, huh?” He chuckled, walking away.

Regina rolled her eyes, sighing and feeling a headache coming on. At least that would get the man off of her back, but she certainly didn’t want him or anyone thinking that she would be with Emma for her money. That wasn’t who she was.  
____________________

Regina sighed as she entered her apartment. Her body exhausted and ready to give out. She groaned at her ringing mobile, releasing another sigh and counting down from ten before answering the call.

“Hello, mother.” She breathed into the phone.

“Regina, dear, you don’t sound too good. Is everything alright?”

“Everything’s fine. It’s just been a long day and I had a… late night.”

“Late night? That doesn’t sound like you.” There was a pause, “Regina…” She could practically hear her grin, “Have you met someone?”

The brunette rolled her eyes, already knowing this question by heart, “No, mother. I haven’t met anyone. When I do, you’ll be the first to know.”

“Well, alright. I simply called because your father and I wanted to wish you the absolute best tomorrow on your graduation, dear. Again, we are so sorry we couldn’t be there to support you.”

“It’s fine. I’ll be sure to take a lot of pictures to send your way.” She smiled.

“Your father sends you his absolute best and his love.”

“How is he? Is he feeling better?” She asked her mother.

“Much, yes. He’s been up and walking slowly. He’s already planning on going skiing. Can you believe it?”

Regina couldn’t hold back a chuckle, “That sounds like him. I’m glad he is getting better. I hope to come visit soon. I miss you and daddy.”

“Oh, dear, that would be fantastic! Your father would be ecstatic!” 

“Me too, mom.” Her eyes moved to her bedroom door, “Listen, I have to let you go, but I’ll plan something to come visit you soon. I promise.”

“You take care of yourself, dear. We love you, Regina.”

“I love you too.”

Regina moved along to her bedroom, along to her laptop that was left on her bed. A tiny smirk split her lips as she opened up her email, opening up a new message window and began typing away.

Emma sat in her office, signing off some paperwork. The concentrated crease in her brow flattened out with the chime alert her computer let out. The corners of her lips tugged up into a tiny smirk at the name of Regina’s name appearing on the incoming email. She quickly clicked on the message, opening it into an enlarged window, reading the following:

_I have some issues with the paperwork._

Emma hits “reply” and types away her response:

_**I’d be disappointed if you didn’t.**_

_**Shall we discuss it over dinner? Tonight?** _

Regina thought about it. Curious as to what dinner would be, curious as to what Emma would agree to. She clicked on “reply,” and sent out her following email:

_As this is a contract, I’d like a business meeting._

Emma smirked, typing her reply:

_**I’ll swear a suit.** _

Regina smirked, typing her reply:

_And I’ll be wearing a ripped sack._  
____________________

Regina rode the elevator to the fortieth floor, her stomach in knots as it was the very first time she was riding the very same elevator, to the very same floor of the very same building. Only, tonight, she was even more nervous than before. Her fingertips tapping against the yellow envelope that held said contract.

She decided on the same blue dress she had met Emma in, only this time, without the blue jacket to compliment it.

The elevator dinged, doors parting open. Regina’s brown eyes took in the sight before her. There was Emma, standing in a suit as she had promised. A pale gray suit from head to toe, jacket was buttoned up, her white shirt completely buttoned up all the way to her neck, where a gray tie that matched extremely well with all of her attire was strapped around her neck. Her hair picked up in a very neat ponytail, as neat as Regina had ever seen. Not a strand of hair out of place.

_A tie! She owns ties?_ She would be okay if she didn’t wear one, but this tie had already become her favorite.

“That’s a hell of a sack, Ms. Mills.” The corner of Emma’s lip tilted into a ghost of a smirk, her eyes already growing dark from the sight of the dress alone. 

Regina walked along, head held up high, very business-like. Her hand reached around her back, feeling as Emma’s rested up against her lower back, “Business meeting, Ms. Swan.”

The inside of the building was very quiet, despite blonde’s number one, two and three still working behind their station. They didn’t have to walk very far, until they reached a double door room, with dim lighting that was almost a shade of red. A long glass table right in the center that could sit about ten people. Regina couldn’t help to feel like she did in the red room at the color of the light.

Each sat opposite each other, at both far ends of the table. Emma’s hand undid the two buttons of her suit jacket, allowing it to spread out as she sat. Her eyes focused on Regina.

“Ms. Mills.” Emma waved her hand, “Your meeting.”

Regina glanced down at the contract placed before her, in all its uncovered glory. “Page one, strike out my old address, replace with the new one, please.”

“Duly noted.” Emma scribbled her pen across the top right corner of the page.

Regina cleared her throat, “Page three, section 15-20.” She read the following out loud, “The Submissive shall submit to any sexual activity demanded by the Dominant and shall do so without hesitation or argument.” She chuckled, her eyes meeting Emma’s glare. “Turn to page five, Appendix three, soft limits.” 

Emma flipped the page, already knowing the contract by memory, “With you.”

“Strike out anal fisting.” Regina glared, a tiny smirk tugging at her lips as she saw Emma’s pen scratch across the paper. “Strike out vaginal fisting as well.”

Emma did so without any argument.

“Same page,” Regina read out loud, “Is the use of sex toys acceptable to the Submissive?” She pointed to each read word with her pen, “Vibratos, okay. Dildos…” Her eyes met Emma’s smirk, “Fine.” She glanced back down at the list, “Genital clamps?” Her eyes wide as she looked back into Emma’s green ones, “Absolutely not.”

“Consider them gone.” Emma replied, striking out the word on her contract.

Both remained quiet as Regina couldn’t tell which of the blonde’s entered the meeting room, quietly setting down a plate of sushi for each of them with a glass of wine before exiting the room entirely.

“You must go through quite a few disclosure agreements.” Said Regina.

“My staff know only what I choose to tell them.” Emma waved her hand, “Please, resume, Ms. Mills.”

Regina glanced back down at the contract before her, her voice business-like, “Also on page five, there are some terms which need clarification.” She read out loud, brow raised, “Suspension?” 

“Hanging by a rope from the ceiling.” Emma explained.

“For what possible reason?”

“For your pleasure. And mine.”

“Cross it out.” Regina said matter-of-factly.

Emma didn’t hesitate to cross out the word.

“Is bondage acceptable to the Submissive?” Regina read out loud, “I’m good with rope.” She pointed her pen toward the word, “Leather cuffs, handcuffs- okay. Please, cross out tape and…” Her brow furrowed, “What’s other?”

“Cable ties.”

Regina smirked, So, that’s why she wanted cable ties.

“May I just say, how impressed I am with your commitment to this meeting?” Emma’s lip quirked up into a tiny smirk, “And in that spirit, I’m going to throw in a sweetner. How about once a week, a night of your choosing. We go on a date.” Her heart actually fluttered inside her chest, it hurt. “Just like a regular couple. Dinner, movie… ice skating. Whatever you want.”

Regina couldn’t hold back a grin that hurt her cheeks. An actual date? “Accepted. Thank you.” She nodded.

“I’ll suggest it in appendix five.” Emma’s own cheeks wanted to hurt from a suppressed smile that wanted to grow so big, it was beyond her. 

Why was she so excited about this deal? Why would she even suggest it? Why was Regina so different from the rest? She didn’t understand it, and it scared her. But she loved to see her smile.

Emma’s fingers spun her pen again and again, “Now with that being said… allow me to be so blunt.” She dropped the pen, her eyes locked on brown ones before her, “I would like to fuck you into the middle of the next week.”

Regina chuckled, “You’re not playing fair, Emma.”

“I never have.” 

Regina swallowed the gulp down her throat, resisting the urge to bite her lip at that lustful look in the blonde’s eye. “I’ll review all these changes and try to reach a decision.”

A frow formed on the blonde’s brow, “You want to leave?”

“Yes.” Regina nodded. Lying, because she didn’t want to leave, but she wasn’t about to make it easy on Emma either. 

“But your body tells me something different.” Emma replied, “Your legs, for instance. The way you’re pressing your thighs together under the table. And the change in your breathing.”

_How does she know this?!_ She swallowed down another gulp.

“And in your complexion. You're flushed.”

“That could just be the wine.”

“It’s the adrenaline.” Replied Emma, yanking at the knot of her tie, loosening the tightness around her throat, her eyes locked.

The corner of Regina’s lip tilted into a tiny smirk, “Let’s say I did stay. What would happen?” Her voice teasing.

“First, I would help you out of that lovely dress of yours.” Emma yanked her tie off of her neck, “And I’d be pleased to discover that you are naked underneath.” She smirked a tiny smirk, “Then I would bend you over.”

Regina’s brow slightly raised, “Right on this table?”

“Yes.” Emma breathed out, her own thighs clenching together.

Regina would love nothing more than to be fucked by her again, and right on this glass table. But, again. She wasn’t about to give up so easily. Not this time.

“Thank you for the meeting, Ms. Swan.” She stood from the chair.  
____________________

Emma walked her out, down the steps of her building, all the way to her car. The road had a shine to it from rain that had poured down hours ago.

“This is me.” Regina smiled, standing in front of her Mercedes.

“Are you sure I can’t persuade you to stay?” Asked Emma, her eyes almost pleading, her voice soft.

“We have to get some sleep. We both have a graduation to attend to tomorrow, remember?” She leaned in, softly and slowly kissing her cheek, “Good night, Ms. Swan.”

Emma watched her walk toward her car, opening the driver’s side door, “Why do I think you’re telling me goodbye?” She asked, her heart racing.

“Because I’m leaving.” Regina chuckled, “See you tomorrow, Emma.” She shut her door, starting her engine and drove off.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will mention, that whoever has a problem with this fanfic, all because of your view on Christian Grey, don't waste your time sending me long, private messages, or comments about how horrible you think it is. It won't be viewed and it will be deleted. Please respect the fact that not everyone hates 50 Shades of Grey, and others want and are enjoying this story. That's my opinion and just as I respect yours, respect mine. If you want stories with more romance feel free to check out any of my other work that will provide you with just that. Every author is entitled to try something different, and work their magic in changing things up in stories based on books or films. This is mine. It's pointless to torture yourselves in reading a story you don't like. It won't stop any author from writing what they want.
> 
> With that being said, I want to thank each and every one of you giving this story a shot and enjoying it for what it is. I also want to give a big thank you to DMM for their fabulous, long and very expressive comment on Ao3 on my interpretation of this story, and personal views on it. Even though, they aren't a OUAT fan, they are still enjoying and reading this to a key. :) Thank you for your amazing and inspiring words that no matter what anyone says negatively, I will keep writing this story, and the rest of its parts to come.
> 
> This chapter is Rated M. ;)

Regina rushed to her front door, already dressed in her blue cap and gown. Ready to start a new chapter in her life.

She smiled at the older man standing just outside her door, “Mr. French! Thank you for coming to get me. That was so sweet of you to do.”

“It’s no problem! You and Belle are like sisters, that makes you family. Besides, no one else will be riding to that graduation in style like you.” He teased, following the brunette out of her apartment and outside the stoop. “You look amazing, Regina.” He beamed, holding open his van door for her to hop into.

Regina didn’t hesitate, removing her cap as she did so. “Thank you.”

Soon, the man joined her, turning on the ignition to his vehicle. “I’m sorry your parents had to miss this important event in your life. Hey,” He caressed her cheek in a fatherly manner, “Consider me your father today, hm?”

Good ‘ol Maurice. Regina could always count on him, just like Belle to be there for her when it was needed.

“Thank you.” She smiled, her stomach tying itself in knots. She took a deep breath as Belle’s father pulled out of the parking space in front of her apartment. 

Today, would be an exciting day. Today, a new chapter would begin.  
____________________

The ceremony was underway. Regina sat a few rows behind Belle, lost within the crowd of other students with matching cap and gowns. The stage was well illuminated with deans and other important figures, looking cleaned up in their head to toe suits. All the parents seated on other rows. 

One school figure after another, gave their speech. They were long and boring, to which Regina’s eyes would take the opportunity to feast on Emma as she sat up stage, elegantly dressed in a suit again, and wearing Regina’s favorite and only tie she had ever seen her wear. That silver gray tie! It was taunting her, even from a distance.

She couldn’t help but wonder if she was nervous being up there, highly expected of as a benefactor to the school to give her speech. She certainly didn’t look nervous at all. In fact, she looked as cool and collected as ever, with her papers rolled up in the palm of her hands. Her speech, no doubt.

“...And also a major benefactor to our community, please welcome, Ms. Emma Swan.”

The applause roared, echoing throughout the giant auditorium. Emma’s fingers undid the single button to her jacket, letting it open, looking more elegant than ever, more collected. There was a hint of a smile to her as she shook one of the Dean’s hands, exchanging her gratitude for being a part of this big event, important to all. Happy to give her speech.

God, she looked so irresistible as she stood up on that stage, placing her speech down in front of her, on top of the podium until it was no longer visible to the audience’s eye. 

“My God, she is so hot.” 

“She really is.” 

Regina’s eyes rolled to the back of her head at two girls sitting in front of her, gushing and drooling over the woman who was interested in her. _Her! Not them._

“I heard she’s straight.” Regina couldn’t resist the urge to lean in and whisper, a smirk spreading across her lips, satisfied with their let down reaction.

“Oh.” 

“Such a shame.”

“Good afternoon.” And then, Ms. Greek goddess began to speak, her voice not only halting Regina’s eyes and ears to attention but every single soul in that room. “I’m profoundly grateful and touched by the great compliment accorded to me by the authorities of NYU today. It offers me a rare opportunity to talk about the impressive work of the environmental science department here at the university. Our aim is to develop viable and ecologically sustainable methods of farming for third world countries; our ultimate goal is to help eradicate hunger and poverty across the globe. Over a billion people, mainly in sub-Saharan Africa, South Asia, and Latin America, live in abject poverty. Agricultural dysfunction is rife within these parts of the world, and the result is ecological and social destruction. I have known, personally, what it’s like to be profoundly hungry. This is a very personal journey for me…”

Regina’s lips part, small gasp escaping their way out of her lungs. Of course, a woman like Emma Swan coming from the foster system was hard enough to believe as it was, but this?! Suddenly, up stage wasn’t a well brought up woman with billions of dollars to her name. But a poor hungry, blonde little girl with no one to look after her and feed her.

Applause filled the room again as Emma stepped aside, standing in her place alongside each Dean and school board member. Student by student, name by name, all were called up to receive their diplomas. Shaking hands as giving their thanks as they went.

It wasn’t until Regina walked up, her hand shaking Emma’s that the blonde’s eyes sparkled again.

There before her, stood the woman again. Ms. Intense-But-Kind-Stare-Once-Hungry-Now-Billionaire-I-Will-Fuck-You-Greek-Goddess.

“Congratulations, Ms. Mills.” Emma’s voice was low, a tiny smirk visible.

“Thank you.” Regina whispered, her eyes moving to her tie, “I love the tie.”

“It’s recently become my favorite.” Emma replied, her eyes darkened, “I trust you’ve given some serious thought to the contract?”

“I have.”

Thin lips parted, “And?”

Regina chuckled, walking away as the line was being held up. She looked back to find Emma’s intense, aggravated stare.

_Oh, Ms. Mills…_ Emma blinked, her attention back on the student standing before her now, shaking her hand and giving her congratulations.  
____________________

“One more, one more!” Maurice snapped another picture of Regina and Belle. “You did wonderfully, sweetheart.” He hissed his daughter’s cheek.

“Thanks, daddy.” She smiled.

“Ms. Mills.”

Regina’s heart stopped at the sound of Emma’s unmistakable voice, her eyes looking up at green intense eyes, and that ghost smirk she found herself adoring. “Hi.” Was all she could muster.

“Daddy, have you met, Emma Swan? Regina’s girlfriend.” Belle smirked, gaining a wide-eyed glare from the brunette.

“Oh!” Maurice smiled brightly at Emma, shaking her hand, “I wasn’t aware Regina was seeing anyone. What a pleasure.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. French.” Emma’s eyes turned to a red cheek Regina.

“That was quite a speech you gave, Ms. Swan. It’s wonderful what you’re doing.” He appraised her.

“Thank you, sir.” 

Regina pulled Belle aside, her voice a whisper, “What are you doing throwing me under the bus like that with your dad? He talks to my mom, he will be sure to tell her.”

“Relax. Daddy won’t say anything. I promise you. Besides, make an old man happy. He worries about you too being alone so much. And Emma seems to be working her charm on him, look at them.” Her eyes moved toward her father and Emma sharing an endless conversation. “Her eyes have been watching you the entire time, like a hawk. She may let go of those commitment issues for you after all.”

Regina groaned, heading back to stand in between Emma and Maurice, giving her best pearly white smile.

“Gina, she’s quite a keeper! Absolutely delightful.” He beamed.

_And yet another human being unable to resist the charms of the all powerful Emma Swan._ She smiled, her eyes on Emma.

“Ooh! There’s Ruby!” Belle beamed, practically giddy, “She came! Come on, daddy, I want to introduce you to someone.”

Emma’s brow raised, never having seen her sister so smitten with anyone before, while Regina smirked.

“So, Ruby is as charming as you after all.” Said Regina, “She’s practically charming the pants off of Maurice just like you did.”

Emma’s eyes locked on Regina’s, “And you are charming me in that dress you are wearing underneath your gown.” Her eyes moved to her opened gown, speaking in a low, intense voice, “You’re making it very hard for me not to want to fuck you in front of everyone.”

Regina swallows a gulp down, her thighs clenching. “I thought you were a private person, Ms. Swan?”

“Oh, I am.” Emma’s lips tilted into a tiny smirk, “But you look lovely as ever.” She stepped in closer, her breath tickling jet black hair as she spoke, “You know it’s going to be good, don’t you, baby?”

_‘Baby.’_ Suddenly Regina wanted more of that. She needed more of that. Damn this woman, making her feel like Eve being tempted in the Garden of Eden by the Serpent. Emma Swan being the Serpent.

“But, I want more.” Regina whispered, looking back into dark green eyes and slightly parted lips.

“More?” Emma whispered, suddenly understanding the meaning behind the word. Her hand came up, cupping her cheek, sliding down until the base of her thumb caressed across her lower lip, “You want hearts and flowers?”

Regina nodded, seeing the battle that was happening within Emma, how she was internally battling it all.

“Regina,” She whispered, her eyes closing for a short moment, “It’s not something I know.”

“But you know all the wrong things.”

Her brow lifted, “Wrong?” She smirked, “Yet you are considering it.”

_Damn!_ The brunette blinked. How could she not consider it? How could she not grow curious to the alluring Emma Swan?

“Regina, just try. Try it my way. Please.” 

“Okay.”

Green eyes soften, thin lips parted, “What?”

“Okay. I’ll try.”

“You’re agreeing?” The disbelief in Emma’s voice was noticeable.

Regina nodded, “Subject to the soft limits, yes. I’ll try.”

The corner of Emma’s lip wanted to tilt into a smirk, her eyes shining, “You are so surprisingly unexpected, Ms. Mills. I am in awe of you.”

“Regina.” Maurice is standing near them again, forcing them to part from their enclosed distance, “I am taking Belle and her girlfriend out to eat, you’re invited of course.” 

_Girlfriend? It was official?_ Regina was more surprised than Emma seemed to be.

“Ms. Swan, would you like to accompany us?” He asked.

Regina’s eyes were on Emma again.

“I would love to, Mr. French, but I’m afraid I must decline. I have work to get back to.” She shook the man’s hand, smiling her best, charming Emma-Ruby Swan smile, “It was a pleasure meeting you, sir.”

“The pleasure was all mine.” He walked away, leaving both women alone once again.

Emma’s eyes were on Regina again, her body slowly leaned in, her thin lips placed a gentle kiss to her cheek, “Later, Ms. Mills. Dinner. Your place.”

“Ms. Swan.” Regina nodded, watching the blonde walk away before joining back with Belle, Ruby and Maurice for the rest of the afternoon.

_Later? Dinner and at her place?_ She certainly hoped so.  
____________________

Faint music played in the background. Regina had set out a few candles around the apartment. Luckily Ruby and Belle had gone out for the night. She rushed to the knock at the door, finding Emma Swan in all her glory, wearing the same suit as earlier.

“Hi.” Said Regina, a smile spreading across her lips.

“Hi.” Emma rose up a bottle of wine she had been holding, “I bought champagne in honor of your graduation. I hope you don’t mind.”

Regina shook her head, stepping aside from the entryway, “Come on in.” 

Emma’s eyes took in every detail of the apartment, her lips quirking up into a tiny smirk at the sight of the candles, “Always a romantic, Ms. Mills. I like your place. I didn’t have a good chance to see it before.”

Regina moved along to the center of the living room, “Thank you.”

“Shall I pour us some wine?” 

She nodded, “Please. Although I don’t have glasses, we are still unpacking that. We do have some tea cups.”

Emma chuckled, “Tea cups will do just fine.” She removed her jacket, allowing it to drop on the couch, while Regina fetched two tea cups from the kitchen. 

Next, Emma popped the bottle open, pouring a bit of it into each tea cup, her eyes locked on the brunette’s the entire time.

“It’s pink.” Regina observed the color.

“Bollinger Grande Annee Rose 1999, an excellent vintage.” 

“In tea cups.” Regina chuckled.

Emma smirked, “In tea cups.” She held up her cup, “Congratulations on your degree, Regina. And cheers to the beginning of other things.”

Regina rolled her eyes, a smirk to her as she clinked her cup with the blonde’s.

“Roll your eyes at me again, and I will take you across my knee.” Emma’s voice was matter-of-factly.

“Oh.” Regina wanted to laugh, but held it in. Was she serious? She wondered.

“Shall we go over the contract some more?” The blonde suggested, motioning toward the couch.

“Yes.” Regina rushed to her room, bringing out the envelope and placing the contract on the coffee table, taking a much needed sip of her champagne before speaking.

“Now,” Emma cleared her throat, looking over the contract, “You said no to genital clamps. That’s fine. It’s caning that hurts the most.”

Regina gulped down her next sip of wine, hurting her throat.

“What is it?”

“Well, it’s this… punishment thing. I’m not sure I can do any of that. At least not with canes and-”

Emma’s lips pressed into a hard line, seeing the discomfort on the brunette’s face, “I’m not going to push you into something you aren’t ready to do. We can work out way up to it. Slowly.”

Regina scoffed, “Do you have to punish me?”

Emma’s brow slightly lifted, “Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s the way I am. It comes with the territory.” She glanced down at the contract, moving on, “Butt plugs?” 

Regina cringed her face a little, “Have you done that?”

“Yes.” Emma answered truthfully.

Regina’s eyes grew wide, “With who? The Dragon Lady?”

“Yes.” Emma smirked, “I would really like to try it on you, but if you say no- that’s fine. I am willing to let that go with one condition.”

“What?”

“That you accept my graduation present.”

Their heads turned to the sound of the doorbell being rung.

Emma placed her cup down on the coffee table, grabbing a hold of Regina’s hand, “Come. I have something to show you.”

Despite her questioning look, Regina followed her all the way outside. Her eyes landing on a bright red Audi. 

“What do you think?” Asked Emma, standing in front of the car.

“That’s a very beautiful car. Doesn’t really seem like your style though.”

“It’s not.” There was a ghost of a smirk on her lips. Her hand reached out toward the brunette, holding a pair of keys. “Happy graduation, Regina.”

Regina held out her hand, dumbfounded. She looked down at the keys as they were dropped in her hand, her eyes wide as she looked back at the car, then at the blonde’s eyes. “Emma, that’s a car.”

Emma chuckled, “You don’t miss much, do you?” Her hands tucked inside her pockets, “Do you like it?”

“I-” Regina nodded, “Of course I like it. I love it. It’s beautiful. But, Emma, I can’t accept this. I already have a ca-” Her brows furrowed, not seeing any sign of her Mercedes, “Where’s my car?”

“I told Gold to fetch a decent price.”

Regina rolled her eyes, groaning, “Emma-”

“Did you just roll your eyes at me?” Her eyes dark.

_Shit._  
____________________

Emma entered the apartment first, yanking on Regina’s hand until her body crashed with hers, her arms already snaking her in, her lips hungrily possessing hers. Her uninvited tongue parting her lips to make its entry.

“Do you have any idea, how hard it was for me not to fuck you on top of that car?” Emma whispered, drinking in a whimper that escaped Regina’s own lips with another hungry kiss. “But, you displeased me.” She pulled away, leaving Regina quivering with desire, “What did I say I would do if you rolled your eyes at me again?”

Regina gasped, not having time to answer as Emma yanked on her arm, throwing her body across her knee just as she took a seat on the couch. She could feel her raise up her dress, and slide down her panties.

“Do you know why I’m doing this?” Asked Emma, looking over at the back of Regina’s head.

“Because I rolled my eyes.” Regina’s reply is soft. Her stomach in knots, growing more and more nervous by the anticipation.

“And is that polite?” 

“No, ma’am.” She couldn’t help but smirk, remembering the title she would have to address Emma by as it was stated in the contract.

Emma’s hand caressed along Regina’s right butt cheek, slowly, taking in the feel of how soft the feel of her skin was. Her bare palm came up in the air, willing and ready. Her eyes moved back to watching the back of the brunette’s head.

Regina released a gasp, followed by a few panting breaths, shocked that the palm of Emma’s hand actually impacted with her bare butt cheek. She actually spanked her, and to her surprise, despite it stinging a little, she also found it very stimulating.

“Do you want more?” Emma asked her, staring at the back of the brunette’s head, then her eyes as she turned her head, trying her best to look at her. The corners of her lips tilted into a tiny knowing smirk before bringing her bare palm up again, releasing it down against the same butt cheek, a little harder this time.

To watch Regina’s body push forward, as her palm delivered the second strike was stimulating enough. But, to hear her lightly groan, almost whimper under her touch, bent over her lap, her eyes- even though she could barely see them- beginning for more. It brought her a great deal of pleasure. So much that she smacked her bare palm against the same butt cheek- a little harder for the third time.

Regina was surprised to feel a feather-like kiss placed against her bare butt cheek. It surprised Emma too, because it wasn’t like her to have such a gesture with anyone. 

Emma stood her back up to her feet, leaving her ankles tangled up within her underwear. Her lips eagerly possessing hers, her hands cupping the sides of her face, drawing in a sharp intake of breath as if drinking her in through their kiss alone.  
How could someone turn her on this much with just a fucking kiss? Not only Regina wondered that in the moment of their hungry and erotic kiss, but Emma as well. She loved kissing Regina. In fact she was woman enough to admit that kissing Regina might've just become her favorite thing to do. Apart from fucking her. 

Regina groaned inside the blonde’s mouth, taking in the feel of her hands savagely cup and squeeze her butt cheeks, pulling her hard against her body. Close enough their breasts touched.

Another thing that was beyond Emma, was the need to want to fuck this beautiful woman, even after she had rolled her eyes at her. If Mal knew, she would be displeased.

Regina moaned against Emma’s lips, suddenly feeling how her hand slipped underneath her dress, her fingers finding their home just in between her thighs. Giving all of their attention to her already soaked sex.

“Always so eager, always so ready for me, baby.” Emma whispered, her tongue unable to help itself in leaving a wet trail along her lower lip, all the way up to her scar.

Regina groaned, her body going into overdrive, melting where she stood, in the arms of this sexy, seductive, and impatient woman.

Emma’s hand left her eager sex to cup the woman’s right breast, making her squirm, making her whimper again at the feel of her touch. While Emma’s own sex wanted to explode with the feel of how ready and willing Regina had already become. Her thumb and index finger massaging her already hardened nipple.

“Maybe your punishment shouldn’t be a good spanking, Ms. Mills. But to deprive you from coming.”

_What? No!_ Regina let out a small whimper, wanting the feel of the blonde’s touch back where it belonged. “Emma…” She whispered against her lips. “Please.”

“Please, what?” Her hand stopped its stimulation, moving back down the side of the brunette’s breast, along her side, all the way to her ass, pulling her hard against her own body, enough for their sexes to touch.

“Please.” She moaned, feeling Emma’s fingers only tease her most eager, wet lips.

Emma smirked, her eyes darkening as she watched her, felt her squirm and practically beginning for more. “Is this what you want? For me to fuck you so good, you could feel your entire body explode?”

“Yes.” Regina whispered, letting out a low groan as Emma’s lips hungrily captured hers again. Her tongue, as always so uninviting itself inside her parted lips, forcing them apart. 

It left Regina breathless every fucking time. She couldn’t help to release a breathless sigh into Emma’s mouth. 

“Yes, what?” 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

She smirked, “Last night, I left my strap-on here. Do you still have it?”

“Yes.”

“Bring it.” Emma ordered, watching as Regina did just that. She wet her lips at the beautiful sight before her. Her hand reached for the harness, “Pull down my pants.”

Regina kneeled, unbuttoning the blonde’s pants and pulling down on the zipper. She looked up, only to find lustful green eyes staring down at her.

“Continue.” Emma murmured, watching as Regina pulled down her pants, along with her underwear. Practically salivating at the naked sex before her. “Put this on me.” She handed her the harness, guiding her on how to strap it around her waist.

Regina gasped, feeling Emma tug on her arm, pulling her up to her feet. A groan escaped her as hungry, thin lips possessed hers again.

Emma’s hands squeezed hard against Regina’s ass, lifting her body up into her arms, feeling as the brunette’s legs wrapped around her form. She loved that feeling. She could live for that feeling to last a lifetime. “Grab on.” She ordered, feeling the brunette’s hands wrap loosely around her neck.

The brunette could feel as Emma’s arms sat her up against the kitchen counter. 

_Whoa!_ Her head spun. She had never imagined ever having sex in the kitchen, but it was happening. Here. Now.

Emma’s hands ran along the brunette’s thighs, all around the small of her back, her fingers caressing along her exposed back, “I love this dress on you.” She murmured against swollen plump lips, “I love how soft your skin feels when I touch it.”

Regina’s hands caressed along the blonde’s sides, all the way to her back.

“But as much as I love it, it’s going to have to come off.” A tearing sound suddenly made the brunette gasp, from where Emma’s hands had yanked on the parted back so hard, the fabric ripped right off, leaving Regina to gasp in surprise as she was now bare right before the blonde. The dress pooled underneath her.

Green eyes darkened, “No bra?” She smirked, “You never seize to amaze me, Ms. Mills.” 

Regina bit her lip, watching as pale hands moved their way up her bare thighs, fingers curled around the hem of her underwear and yanked them right down. Her lips parted at the sight of Emma bringing her underwear up to her nose and taking a long, slow sniff of the evidence that was her arousal.

She lied if she said that sight alone didn’t turn her on.

Emma yanked on the brunette’s hips with a grunt, giving herself easier access to the bare sex before her, her hips plunged their way forward, watching the evidence of the penetration displayed all over Regina’s face as her eyes shut tight, and the sweet sound that was her moan escaped her.

“Oh, fuck!” Regina moaned, hiding her face against the blonde’s shoulder, her hands and fingers squeezing away at her arms. Drinking in the feeling of each and every one of Emma’s hard thrusts, filling her, moving her along with her own movements. 

Emma thrusted in and out, in and out, her hand coming up and cupping the brunette’s chin, forcing her head up, “Look at me.” She ordered, her breath heaving, “I want you to watch me fuck you.”

How could Regina resist such order? She couldn’t even if she wanted to. Because truth was, it was such a hot and erotic sight.

“Do you want it harder?” Asked Emma, keeping up the rhythm of her hips in and out, in and out, in and out.

Regina nodded, letting out a couple of moans, not being able to find her voice.

“Yes?” Emma pulled out, hearing a groan escape the brunette. Her mouth wrapping around a hardened nipple.

“Ah! Yes!” Regina’s body wanted to jump off of the counter, her hands grabbing onto the edges.

“Good girl.” Emma murmured against a wet and sensitive nipple, her lips capturing the brunette’s once again before her hips picked up its familiar, erotic work. Harder this time. Much harder. So hard, Regina could swear, the entire apartment shook.

“Mmm- oh!” Regina moaned, her knuckles turning white from how hard she was gripping onto the edges of the counter. She felt as Emma’s hand cupped the back of her head, gripping onto a fistful of her hair and pulling it back, so her head would tilt.

A wet and hot tongue didn’t waste time to explore the skin on the brunette’s throat, which released an equal moan from both.

“Oh, Regina.” Emma moaned, keeping up her rough movements against the brunette, feeling herself getting closer and closer to exploding. But, she wanted more before that happened.

“Oh…” The brunette moaned, her eyes closing on her, rolling to the back of her head. Feeling Emma’s hot breath against her neck.

“Mmm!” Emma thrusted harder, and harder, in and out, in and out, her one free hand, holding onto the edge of the counter. “Fuck, you feel so good.” She whispered, panting breath as her speed only picked up.

“Fuck!” Regina couldn’t help exploding, all around the dildo that only Emma could make pleasurable for her. Her hand gripped hard, yanking against the collar of the blonde’s shirt. Hearing her moans growing louder and louder until her own body exploded into a pool of ecstasy.

Both were breathless, foreheads pressed together, movements ceased.

Emma’s hand came up to caress the brunette’s cheek, followed by her bottom lip, her eyes still heated. She pulled out, helping the brunette off the counter, “Are you okay?”

Regina nodded, picking up her torn dress from the counter, walking over to the couch to retrieve a blanket to wrap it around her body, while Emma removed the harness from her hips, pulling her pants back up.

“That was wild.” Said Regina, meeting up with the blonde inside the kitchen, “I never imagined having sex in the kitchen.”

Emma chuckled, her thumb caressing at her lip again, “You see how good we are together?” She lifted the fallen blanket, back up onto her shoulder, her lips placing a kiss on her plump lips. “I have to go. But, come to my place on Friday. I’d really love to see you again.”

You love seeing me, but you won’t stay? Thought Regina, looking into Emma’s eyes as the blonde cupped the side of her face again.

“Are you in pain?” She asked, concern actually lingered in her voice. Even Emma couldn’t understand why she worried so much, but she did.

Regina shook her head, “No.”

“You will be. Be sure to take some Advil.” Emma placed another gentle kiss to the woman’s forehead before picking up the harness, hiding it underneath her jacket and left for the night.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was unable to sleep, so I decided to knock out another chapter and post it up for everyone's reading pleasure. You get to know a little bit more about Emma in this chapter and the way she is used to things. I'm excited to write out part two, because she will change her ways, especially in part 3. Of course, she will still love hard, erotic sex lol and things to be at her control. But, who doesn't love that about 50 Shades? ;) Happy reading!

Regina tossed and turned that night in her bed. Her mind deep in thought in Emma, in that damn contract, in their damn relationship if that’s what she could call this. Well, it was the only one Emma knew how to have, according to her. Somehow, she didn’t doubt that. But it didn’t take away the aggravation and frustration out of the whole situation. 

Tears rolled down her eyes, her hand quickly wiping them away. _You fool! She got under your skin!_ She scolded herself, because yes… in just a matter of days- as crazy as it was- she was starting to develop some serious feelings for Ms. Billionaire-Control-Freak. 

If only Emma knew, she would probably turn her away. Or maybe not. She wasn’t sure.

Regina turned on her nightstand lamp, reaching for her phone and dialing a number. It was late, but she knew she would get an answer.

“Regina? What’s wrong?” Her mother’s voice picked up on the second ring.

“Hi, mom.” She smiled a sad smile. “I’m sorry, I know it’s late. I just really needed to hear your voice.”

“What’s wrong, sweetheart? You sound different.” Worry lingered in her voice.

_How does she always know?_ Between her and Emma being the world’s uncanny mind readers, she couldn’t possibly get away with anything.

She held in more tears that stung her eyes, beginning for an escape.

“Regina? You’re really scaring me.”

“Nothing’s wrong.” Another sad smile.

“Now, Regina. You can’t fool me, dear. Mother knows best, remember that.”

She couldn’t help to chuckle this time, with a roll of her eyes, “Mother knows best.” She sighed, “It’s… I’ve met someone.”

“Oh! Darling! That’s great news!” Her mother cheered on, “Wait until I tell your father!”

Well, at least she was thankful Maurice hadn’t spilled the beans on her yet.

“Oh, honey, you’ve met someone. I am so sorry we had to miss your graduation, I’m sure we could have had the pleasure of meeting her had we gone.”

“You could have. She was there with me.”

“She? You met a woman?” She could hear her smile over the phone, until she became serious, “Well, for meeting someone, you don’t sound too happy, dear. What has she done to you?”

“Nothing.” Regina shook her head, “I promise. I just…” She sighed, “I think I’ve fallen for her, and she’s just so different from me. I don’t think we should even be together.”

“Oh, darling.” Her mother sighed, “How I wish we could be having this conversation in person. All the more reason for you to come and visit. Don’t even think about, just come. You know this will always be your home.”

She smiled, “I know. I’ll see what I can do about visiting, as soon as I can. I do want to see both of you, especially daddy, after his accident and all.”

“Oh, he will be jumping for joy and all better when I give him the good news!”

“Don’t tell him. I would love to surprise him.”

“Oh, alright. We love you, darling. Hope to see you soon.”

“I love you too.” Regina hung up the call, snuggling back under her covers right after.  
____________________

Belle’s brow raised, “Hey, you. You woke up late.” She chuckled, “You have that _just fucked_ hairdo. Emma gave it to you pretty good, huh? Is she still sleeping?”

“No, she um… she didn’t stay.”

Belle frowned, “Oh? Well, who’s car keys are those?” 

Regina looked down at her new car keys, “Those are mine. Emma’s graduation present for me.”

Belle’s brow raised, “Wow. She bought you a car?”

“I know.” She sighed, “She’s… too overwhelming sometimes. And so complicated.”

“Well, you’ve certainly been up and down since you met her.” She motioned toward a bar stool, “Sit. Let’s talk.” She caught sight of a slight wince escaping Regina, “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” She nodded, “Sore, you know.”

Her behind was sore, as sore as Emma said it would be. And she didn’t take one damn Advil.

“Regina, if Emma is being an ass, and has trouble committing to this… whatever you guys have, then dump her.”

_Dump her?_ Regina’s lips parted.

“Which, I don’t understand it because she was practically all over you at our graduation yesterday. She couldn’t take her eyes off of you. She certainly looked smitten.”

_Smitten. If only that were true…_ Funny thing was, Regina could swear sometimes she would see it too.

“Of course, maybe she will come around. I mean, Ruby was telling me Emma has never had a girlfriend in her life, so maybe that’s the problem. Maybe she just needs you to show her how things work. What a relationship is all about.”

Regina shook her head, “Maybe. I’m thinking of taking some vacation time anyway, at least a weekend away. Go to Florida, visit my parents.”

“Well, that’ll be good for you. Put some distance between you and Emma, maybe that’s what she needs.”

Belle’s phone rang, a smile appearing on her lips, “It’s Ruby. Are you sure you’re going to be okay?”

Regina smiled, “I’ll be fine. Go, answer her.” She watched her friend plop on the couch, answering Ruby’s call with excitement in her voice.

She needed a shower. Heading into her bedroom, she began to collect some clothes, already praying for the soothing of warm water falling all over her body. Her buttocks especially. Her head turned to a chime coming from her opened laptop, seeing a new email from Emma.

She could ignore it, and take that shower, but the pull she felt was stronger than her as she clicked on the email:

_**You are quite simply exquisite. The most beautiful, intelligent, witty, and brave woman I have ever met. Take some Advil- that’s not a request.** _

Regina clicks on “reply,” writing the following: 

_Dear, Ms. Swan,_   
_Flattery will get you nowhere, but since you’ve been everywhere the point is moot._

_Red wine is always more helpful than an Advil, and I could really use some right about now._

_P.S. Caning is a HARD limit for me._

Emma clicked “reply,” her email read the following:

_**Dear, Ms. Mills,** _   
_**I accept your addition to the hard limits.** _

_**Don’t drink too much.** _

_**I’d like to replace that dress I ruined. You may need a new one for a gathering that will be happening soon. I’d like you to also meet my father.** _

Regina replied, feeling brave:

_Dr Ma’am,_   
_You are too kind!_

_Gathering? Will this be like a date for us, or should I just take it as your father meeting some woman you fuck occasionally?_

Emma’s lips hardened into a thin line as she replied:

_**Dr Ms. Mills,** _   
_**I am assuming that is the RED WINE talking, and that you’ve had a very long day.** _

_**Though I am tempted to drive back over there to ensure that you don’t sit down for a week.** _

_**Now please do not refer to yourself as “some woman I fuck occasionally” because, quite frankly, it makes me MAD, and you really wouldn’t like me when I’m angry.** _

Regina chuckled, clicking “reply,”

_Dear Ms. Swan,_   
_I’m not sure I like you anyway, especially at the moment._

Emma’s brow furrowed, clicking “reply,”

_**Why don’t you like me?** _

That was it. That was her only message, her only question. Why don’t you like me? Regina could think of a lot of reasons why not to like her at the moment. But, the one that angered her the most typed itself out onto the screen before she even realized it.

_Because you never stay with me._

There! She said it! She shut her laptop after sending the reply, feeling quite proud of herself for being so boldly honest with Emma. What was she going to do anyway? Couldn’t be any worse than a sore behind. Not like she would show up here. Emma didn’t care that much. Not Ms. I-Don’t-Do-The-Girlfriend-Thing.  
____________________

Regina came out of the shower, wrapped up in her bathrobe. Her hair wet and loose. She ran her comb through her hair once she went inside her bedroom again, hearing a faint knock at the door, followed by Belle’s voice.

_“Oh. It’s you. Regina, someone’s here to see you. But, if you want me to throw her out, I’m all for it.”_

_Throw her out?_ The brunette’s brow furrowed, making her way into the living room. Her eyes wide as she saw no other than Emma Swan, standing by the doorway, pushing her way inside, even through Belle.

“Jesus, Regina.” Emma rushed to the brunette’s side, a worried look in her eye.

This look was new. She had never seen her this worried. And she showed up! Why? What was she even doing here?

“What are you doing here?” Regina looked over to Belle, who was still standing by the door. “We’re fine, Belle.”

“Are you sure? I can still throw her out.” Belle glared at Emma.

“We’re fine, I promise.”

“Well, if you need me, you know where I’ll be.” Belle removed herself, closing the door to her bedroom to give them some privacy.

“Do you want to tell me what’s going on with you?” Asked Emma, concern in her eyes.

_In comes Ms. Mood-Swings again…_ “What are you doing here, Emma?” Regina asked again.

“Part of my role is to look after your needs. You said you wanted me to stay, so here I am.” She blinks, her eyes soft, “Talk to me. I’m sure I’m responsible, though I have no idea why. Is this because of last night? Did I hit you too hard?”

Emma’s lips pressed into a thin line, “Did you take some Advil?” 

Regina shook her head, earning a glare from the blonde, though her eyes still remained soft.

“Where’s your bathroom?” She asked her.

“Down the hall, to the left.”

She watched as Emma silently rushed toward her bathroom. She was sure it was to look for some Advil to give her, since she could hear her opening and closing the drawers of the sink. Emma came out seconds later, rushing into the kitchen, fetching a glass of water.

“Take these.” Emma handed her two Advil pills and the glass of water.

Regina does as she’s told. Gladly. Until she sees a bottle of baby oil in her hands.

“Good.” Emma takes the glass of water, setting it on the floor. “Now lay down on the couch, let me rub some oil on you, it’ll feel better.”

“Emma, no-”

“Don’t question me. Just do it. Please.” Emma pulled the brunette’s underwear down, raising up the tail of her nightgown, exposing her eyes to a red butt cheek. She scolded herself, but at the same time, she fought with herself on doing what she did.

She heard a light wince escape the brunette’s lips as her hands lightly touched her behind, carefully rubbing the oil all over the irritated area. Her eyes constantly watching the back of her head.

“I take it when you said you were okay, you weren’t?” Emma asked.

“I thought I was fine.” Regina murmured, closing her eyes to the gentle touch of Emma’s hands.

Emma sighed, aggravated, “Regina, you can’t tell me what you think I want to hear. That’s not very honest,” She lectures. “How can I trust anything you’ve said to me?”

Regina’s eyes turn to her, catching a sight of a frown. Emma Swan frowning? She didn’t think that was possible.

“How did you feel when I was hitting you and after?”

“It was fine at first.” Regina answered truthfully, “Maybe it was the rush of it all, but it didn’t hurt. Until after. I didn’t like the aftermath of it.”

“It was punishment. You weren’t meant to like it.” Emma answered truthfully, fighting with her wrestling demons that always seemed to pin her down at the last fucking round.

Regina sat up, facing the blonde once Emma had pulled up her underwear. Her eyes locked, “Then, why do you like it?” She asked, seeking an answer. “I mean, you do know that you can smack someone’s behind and not necessarily hurt them. Right?”

“You really want to know?” Asked Emma.

Regina was almost afraid to say yes, but she would never grow out of being curious about Emma Swan’s dark life that she obviously has led. So, she nodded.

“I like the control it gives me, Regina. I want you to behave in a particular way, and if you don’t, I shall punish you, and you will learn to behave the way I desire.” Emma inhales sharply, “I enjoy punishing you. I’ve wanted to spank you since the moment you interviewed me asking if I was gay.”

The gears in her head practically stopped working, not having anymore filing room to think, to comprehend it all. How weird was this? What did this woman do to her to fuck her up so much that she actually got a thrill from inflicting pain?

“So… you don’t like the way I am.” Said Regina.

Emma blinked, bewildered, “I think you’re lovely the way you are.”

“So, then, why are you trying to change me?”

“I am not trying to change you. I don’t want to. I’d like you to be courteous and to follow the set of rules I’ve given you and not defy me. Simple.” Emma sighed, running her hands through her hair now that she had wiped them down from the oil. “This is very difficult for me to explain. I’ve never had to explain this to anyone. I don’t even understand it sometimes, but…” A frown formed on her forehead, “It’s a thrill. It turns me on.”

What? Regina blinked, “So it’s not the pain you're putting me through?”

Emma swallows down a gulp, her eyes closing for a short moment, mentally wrestling with those fucking demons that just won’t let her be. Even with Regina.

“No, that’s the whole reason. It’s the fact that you are mine to do with as I see fit- ultimate control over someone else. And, it turns me on.” Her lip curled up in anger, her fists rolling into a ball, until her knuckles turned white, “I am so fucked up in so many ways, it turns me on. And last night… you were aroused by it. Sexually aroused by it.”

That was true, even Regina couldn’t say no to being turned on last night. Insatiable, even. But, now she was confused.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Emma shot up from the couch, pacing around the room before locking eyes with sad, confused brown ones, “A monster like myself doesn’t deserve your pity.”

“It’s not pity.” Regina stood, standing in front of Emma, keeping her still from her pacing, “And, I don’t think you’re a monster. You aren’t.” She paused, “You have no problem being honest with me in print. In your emails you always tell me exactly what you feel. And I see it come out of you from time to time, but why can’t it be that way all the time? Do I intimidate you that much?” She paused, releasing a sigh, “You beguile me, Emma. Completely overwhelm me. I mean, you make me feel like Icarus flying too close to the sun.”

Emma’s lips part, a gasp escaping her, “Well, I think you’ve got that the wrong way around.”

“What?”

The corner of the blonde’s lip tilts up into a ghost of a smirk, her hand cupping away at her cheek, “Oh, Regina. Isn’t it obvious? It’s you that’s bewitched me.”

_Me bewitched her? Emma Swan?_ Regina blinked, her brain already burned out from thinking too much, “You haven’t answered my question.”

“I’ll write an email.” Emma nodded, “Right now, I’d like to stay with you.”

Stay? Regina’s lips parted, “You want to stay with me?”

“Only if you still want me to.”

Regina nodded, taking Emma by the hand and guiding her into her bedroom. It was when the door shut that Emma scooped her up and placed her on the bed as gentle as possible, before lying down beside her.

“Are you just going to watch me?” Regina whispered.

The corners to thin lips tilted slightly, her voice soft, “I could spend my life watching you.” Her hand brushed back a strand of hair, tucking it behind her ear, “Rest, baby. You need it. I won’t leave, I promise. We’ll sleep in all day.”

Regina actually loved the sound of that. Especially since she no longer had to worry about working at the Hardware store anymore. And given that Emma was more than willing to stay all day and all night with her. She wanted to be here. She wanted to sleep beside her, knowing she would be right next to her when she woke up again. Thought, the fear of waking up to an empty spot on the bed, with no Emma to feast her eyes on, still tormented the back of her mind.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update. Things have been pretty busy here at home. Again, I will leave you with this note. If this story isn't your cup of tea or even in the tea family for any of you, then please, just stop reading, don't bother and move on. It's that simple. This story will continue until it is completed, along with the rest of its parts. For those of you who are and have been enjoying it, keep doing so. :) Happy reading!
> 
> All private messages or comments regarding your reasons as to why this story is bad will be ignored and deleted.

Regina’s body moved, feeling herself slowly waking from the best night sleep she had ever had in forever. Her hand caressed the cold empty spot beside her. Her eyes shot open, only to find Emma Swan wrapped around her body like a blanket, her head lying against her chest. She stayed! And, she was still sleeping, as peaceful as a child would, clinging to their mother. Even in her sleep she looked absolutely beautiful to wake up to in the mornings.

Suddenly green eyes looked up at her. “Good morning.” Emma murmured, her eyes moving toward her own hand which cupped away at the brunette’s breast, “Jesus, even in my sleep I am drawn to you.”

Regina looked down, taking notice in the surprising discovery. She couldn’t help but smirk just as Emma did in that moment.

“Did you sleep well?” Regina asked.

“Surprisingly, yes. I did. You?”

Regina nodded, “Very well. Even in your sleep you look hot.”

Emma chuckled, “You’re not too bad yourself, Ms. Mills.” Her head lifted up, searching for a clock, “What time is it?”

Regina turned her head toward her clock, “It’s seven thirty.”

“Seven thirty?” Emma’s eyes grew wide, her body shooting up from the bed, “Shit. I’m late. I don’t do late.” She explained, sitting on the edge of the bed as she placed on her shoes.

Regina sits up, her behind feeling a whole lot better, no longer sore. Her eyes watching the blonde’s every movement, a smirk to her.

Emma turned her body, a smirk on her lips as her eyes locked on brown, “Are you smirking at me?”

“Yes.” Regina answers truthfully, her smirk only growing, even more after Emma’s did.

“You are such a bad influence on me.” She breathed, “I have a meeting I need to get to at eight.” Her hand cupped at her cheek, her thumb brushed against her bottom lip, all the way to her scar. “Another first, Ms. Mills.”

Regina watched her stand from the bed, her hair in a messy ponytail, her green eyes looking down at her.

“Friday.” Emma leaned down, placing a soft and gentle kiss on the brunette’s lips before turning and leaving for the day.

Regina laid back in bed, her arms reaching for the lucky pillow that rested underneath Emma for an entire day, night, until this new morning. For someone who didn’t sleep with anyone, who didn’t like to share a bed, Emma sure bent her own rules on that one. She had spent the night with her! That very thought left the brunette grinning. Her nose digging into the pillow, which still held the blonde’s intoxicating perfume.   
____________________

After a much needed shower and breakfast, Regina decided to write Emma an email of her own.

_Dear Ms. Swan,_

_You wanted to know why I felt confused after you- putting it lightly- spanked, punished, and assaulted me. Well, during the whole alarming process, I felt demeaned, debased, and abused. And much to my mortification, you’re right, I was aroused, and that was unexpected. As you are well aware, all things sexual are new to me- I only wish I was more experienced and therefore more prepared. I was shocked to feel aroused._

_What really worried me was how I felt afterward. And that’s more difficult to articulate. I was happy that you were happy. I felt relieved that it wasn’t as painful as I thought it would be. And when I was lying in your arms, I felt… sated. But I feel very uncomfortable, guilty even, feeling that way. Does that answer your question?_

_I hope the world of Mergers and Acquisitions is as stimulating as ever… and that you weren’t too late._

_Thank you for staying with me._

_Regina_

Emma hit "reply" on her phone, sitting at the head of the table inside the meeting room, quickly typing her reply:

_**I’ll go with spanking- as that’s what it was.** _

_**So you felt demeaned, debased, abused, and assaulted- how very Tess Durbeyfield of you. I believe it was you who decided on the debasement, if I remember correctly. Do you really feel like this or do you think you ought to feel like this? Two very different things. If that is how you feel, do you think you could just try to embrace these feelings, deal with them, for me?** _

_**I am grateful for your inexperience. I value it, and I’m only beginning to understand what it means. Simply put… it means that you are mine in every way.** _

_**Yes, you were aroused, which in turn was very arousing, there’s nothing wrong with that.** _

_**Happy does not even begin to cover how I felt. Ecstatic joy comes close.** _

_**Punishment spanking hurts far more than sensual spanking- so that’s about as hard as it gets, unless, of course, you commit some major transgression, in which case I’ll use some implement to punish you with. I’ll have you know, my hand was very sore. But I like that.** _

_**I felt sated too- more so than you could ever know.** _

_**Don’t waste your energy on guilt, feelings of wrongdoings, etc. We are consenting adults and what we do behind closed doors is between ourselves. You need to free your mind and listen to your body.** _

_**The world of M &A is not nearly as stimulating as you are, Ms. Mills.** _

_**Emma Swan** _   
_**CEO, Swan Enterprises Inc.** _

_‘Mine in every way…’_ Regina’s lip part, until her teeth bite down on her lower lip. She would love nothing more than belong to her. In every way possible.

_Aren’t you in a meeting?_

_To be truthful, I am very glad your hand was sore._

_And if I listened to my body, I’d be in Alaska by now._

_Regina_

_P.S. I will think about embracing these feelings._

The corners to Emma’s lip tilt into a tiny smirk, her eyes glaring down at her phone:

_**Ms. Mills,** _

_**I am in a meeting discussing the futures market, if you’re really interested.** _

_**For the record, you stood beside me knowing what I was going to do.** _

_**You didn’t at any time ask me to stop- you didn’t use either safeword.** _

_**You are an adult- you have choices.** _

_**Quite frankly, I’m looking forward to the next time my palm is ringing with pain.** _

_**You’re obviously not listening to the right part of your body.** _

_**Alaska is very cold and no place to run, I would find you.** _

_**I can track your cell phone- remember?** _

_**Emma Swan** _   
_**CEO, Swan Enterprises Inc.** _

Regina rolled her eyes, taking the opportunity she could not be seen by Emma to give her another spanking for doing so. Would she really come to find her? Did she care about her that much?

_I have to wonder, Ms. Swan, have you sought therapy for your stalker tendencies?_

_Regina_

Emma’s eyes looked down at her screen, her thumb opening her next email. A smirk tugging away at her lips.

_**Stalker? Me?** _

_**I pay the eminent Dr. Hopper a small fortune with regard to my stalker and other tendencies.**_

_**Emma Swan** _   
_**CEO, Swan Enterprises Inc.** _

So she goes to therapy? Hmm… Regina hits “reply.”

_My I humbly suggest you seek a second opinion?_   
_I am not sure that Dr. Hopper is very effective._

_Ms. Mills_

Emma hits “reply.”

Not that it’s any of your business, humble or otherwise, but Dr. Hopper is the second opinion.

_**Emma Swan** _   
_**CEO, Swan Enterprises Inc.** _

Regina hits “reply.”

_As the object of your stalker tendencies, I think it is my business, actually._

_Need I remind you, I haven’t signed yet._

_Now, do get back to your meeting. I have plans for a lunch date with Belle. I’d like to drive my new car there._

_Regina_

Emma hit “reply.”

_**My palm is twitching.** _   
_**Drive safely, Ms. Mills.** _

_**Emma Swan** _   
_**CEO, Swan Enterprises Inc.** _

After a much needed shower, and once her mind was cleared and collected enough to want to seriously consider some much needed visiting time with her parents down in Florida. Regina stepped into the living room, dressed and ready for her lunch date with Belle, when a knock at the door made her turn in full attention.

“Regina Mills?” A man in a delivery uniform asked her, standing with his clipboard in hand.

“Yes.” Regina’s brow furrowed, already knowing this had to be another surprise from Emma.

“Sign here, please.” He handed her his clipboard, taking it back once she scribbled her name on the dotted line below. “Enjoy.” He smiled a kind smile before leaving.

“Thank you.” Regina shut the door, immediately tearing into the wrapped package, her eyes growing wide at the sight of a brand new phone. She turned it on and discovered it already programmed in, a new email alert popping up on the screen. It was from Emma.

_**I need to be able to contact you at all times, and since this is your most honest form of communication, I figured you needed a new and upgraded phone.** _

_**Emma Swan** _   
_**CEO, Swan Enterprises Inc.** _

Regina was in awe. Not really knowing how to reply to the unexpected gesture, other than reply to her email.

_I think you need to call Dr. Hopper right now._   
_Your stalker tendencies are running wild._

_I have to get going to meet up with Belle. I will email you when I get home._

_Why do you do this?_

_Regina_

Emma hits “reply,”

_**Fair point well made, as ever, Ms. Mills.** _   
_**Dr. Hopper is on vacation.** _

_**And I do this because I can.** _

_**Emma Swan**_  
 _ **CEO, Swan Enterprises Inc.**_  
____________________

“Are you sure she’s coming?” Asked Daniel, his leg shaking impatiently.

“Yes, she said she would meet us here.” Belle rolled her eyes, “Daniel, give it up. Really. She’s with Emma now. You have to respect that.”

“Honestly? I don’t think that’s going to last. I mean, how serious can it be?”

Belle smirked at the sight of a bright red Audi, parking right in front of the diner all three friends decided to meet in.

“I’d say it’s pretty serious.”

Daniel turned to the sight of the red bright car, seeing Regina dismount it and enter the diner. His mouth dropped.

“Sorry, I’m late.” Regina’s lips part in surprise at Daniel's presence, “Daniel?”

“I invited him.” Belle stepped in, “Ruby should be here any minute.” She smiled apologetically.

Regina smiled, taking her seat at the table, setting her brand new phone down.

“Cool phone.” Belle pointed out, “Is that new?”

“Uh, yeah.” 

“Another Emma gift?” Her brow raised.

Regina’s cheeks went red, “She’s-”

“Spoiling you rotten?” Belle grinned, “Hey, what girl doesn’t like that? And she has money, let her. Ruby certainly spoils me enough.”

Regina chuckles, “It must be a family thing.”

“Wait a minute.” Daniel finally spoke up, “Are you saying that you,” He points to Belle, “And you,” He points to Regina, “Are seeing two Swan’s?”

“You got it, Danny boy.” Belle beamed, her smile growing impossibly large as Ruby walked through the door, “Oh, there’s Ruby!” She got up and rushed off to meet her at the door, hugging her in a squeal.

“That’s Ruby?” Daniel asked, baffled.

“That’s Ruby.” Regina glares down at her phone, feeling it buzz. It buzzed so loud that even Daniel’s head turned to the sight of it, catching a glimpse of Emma’s name light up the screen.

_**E: I anxiously wait to see you on Friday. Please, drive home safe.** _

“So, things are becoming pretty serious between you two, huh?” Asked Daniel, his eyes on Regina’s smile.

Regina turned off the screen of her phone, “I suppose so.” She sighed.

Daniel frowned, “Well, listen, my show at the gallery starts at 9. It won’t be until a couple of weeks, but you’re still invited if you’d like to come. Belle can invite her girlfriend and you can invite…” He paused, tasting bile inside his mouth, “Emma.”

“That’s very sweet of you, Daniel. Thank you.” She smiled, “I’ll be sure to mention it to her. I’m sure she will enjoy it.”

Daniel smiled, his best smile that he could muster in that moment.  
____________________

Lunch turned into a girl’s night out. Daniel being Regina’s only companion and wishing Emma could have been there with her.

_Emma! Shit!_

Regina groaned as she entered her apartment. With Ruby taking Belle for the night, (again) and it becoming so late, she had totally forgotten to reply to Emma’s text message or even call her once she got home. Which she needed to do now. She groaned again, seeing at least three missed calls from the blonde.

She was quick to dial the number, hearing an answer on the third ring.

“Hi.” Emma’s tone sounds so soft and sweet over the phone, it throws Regina by surprise. Especially since she was expecting her to be angry for not calling her back right away.

“Hi.” Regina murmured.

“I was worried about you.”

“I know. I’m sorry I didn’t reply, but I’m fine.”

Emma pauses for a minute, “Did you have a pleasant evening?”

God, she sounds so kind! Regina shook her head, shaking herself from the thought, “Yes. Belle and I unpacked a few more things before she left with your sister and left me here alone. We had lunch and Ruby invited all of us to go out after. Dancing. Daniel… was there.” She closed her eyes, waiting for Emma to explode, but she just remained silent.

“How was your evening?” She asked, quickly changing the conversation.

Emma sighed, “I went to a fundraising dinner. It was deathly dull. I left as soon as I could. I wish you were here.”

Regina’s heart clenched. She almost wanted to get in her car and drive off to her place. Emma’s voice sounded so sad and lonely, it hurt her to her very core. She couldn’t help but picture the blonde having that same look she did while she was playing her piano after their first night together. After she had made love to her.

She wanted so badly to hold her in her arms, even if she wasn’t allowed. Even if Emma seemed uncomfortable with that action. She desperately wanted to.

“I wish you were here too.” She whispered.

“Do you?” Emma whispered, and she could hear a hint of a smile through the phone. This didn’t sound like Emma Swan at all. At least, not the one she met.

“Yes.” Regina breathed, hoping she would show up outside her door at any given moment.

“I’ll see you Friday?” Asked Emma with hope in her voice.

“Yes.”

“Good night, Regina.”

“Good night, ma’am.” Regina smiles, knowing that that very word made the blonde smile.

“You may hang up now.”

“You hang up.” Said Regina.

“No, you hang up.” Emma grinned, thankful Regina couldn’t see such action of her.

“I don’t want to.”

“Neither do I.”

So, Regina had to ask, “Were you very angry with me?”

“Yes.”

“Are you still angry with me?”

“No.”

“So, you’re not going to punish me?” She had to ask.

She could hear a chuckle escape the blonde, “No. I’m an in-the-moment kind of woman.”

“I’ve noticed.” Regina smirked.

“You can hang up now, Ms. Mills.”

“Do you really want me to, ma’am?” Regina asks, her smirk only growing.

“Go to bed, Regina.” Emma orders with a serious tone, but a grin of her own.

“Yes, ma’am.”

They both stay on the line for another silent minute. Neither willing to hang up.

“Do you ever think you’ll be able to do what you’re told?” Asked Emma, sounding amused, yet exasperated.

“Maybe.” Regina bit down on her lip, “We’ll see after Friday.”

Finally, she works up the courage enough to end the call. And for the rest of the night, she couldn’t help herself from smiling like an idiot.  
____________________

Friday came! Regina woke up with a huge grin, finding Belle and Ruby unpacking the last of the boxes that were left.

“I know that smile.” Ruby pointed out, “That’s the smitten-with-Emma Swan-smile. Am I right?” 

Suddenly jealousy took over. Who else dared to pry their eyes on Emma?

Thankfully, there was a knock at the door that startled all three of them.

“I got that.” Belle jumped up, shutting the door after she received a bottle of champagne and a helicopter shaped balloon from Gold himself. “Uh… Gina? I think this is for you.”

Regina’s brow furrowed, her eyes lighting up at the sight of the helicopter balloon. 

Belle read the card.

_Ladies, Good luck in your new home._

_Emma Swan_

“What’s with the weird helicopter balloon?” Belle couldn’t help to ask, watching as Regina quickly took it.

“Charlie Tango.” Regina murmured, a smile creeping up on her lips.

“What?”

“Emma flew me in her helicopter when we came to Queens.”

“Wow.” Belle grinned. Her eyes moving to Gold. “I’m sorry, are you expecting some sort of tip?”

“I got it, Belle.” Regina stepped forward, balloon in hand, smiling brightly at Gold.

“Come on, Belle, let’s go get some lunch before the line starts piling up.” Ruby walked out with Belle, nodding respectfully at Gold. Obviously she knew him.

“Thank you, Gold. You know, you didn’t have to come here by yourself.” Said Regina.

“Ms. Swan gave me specific instructions, Ms. Mills.”

“Just call me Regina. How long have you been working for Ms. Swan?” She couldn’t help to ask.

“Four years, ma’am.” He said proudly with a smile of his own, “She’s a good woman.”

“Yes, she is.” Regina’s eyes moved to the balloon, another smile creeping up on her, “Would you like to come in for a minute?”

“Oh, no, ma’am. I was given specific instructions to pick you up myself. Ms. Swan is expecting you.”

“Oh. Alright. I’ll just get my things.” She smiled, fetching her things before leaving with Gold and sending Belle a text message on the way.  
____________________

Once Regina walked out of the elevator to Emma’s penthouse, she was greeted by a smiling blonde. Her green eyes sparkling like diamonds, more than ever. She was taken by surprise at the very action of the blonde’s arms as they pulled her in, her lips meeting hers with a hardened kiss.

A kiss that sent her flying up like a rocket. _Jesus, how did she do that?_

“Hi.” Regina murmured, once their kiss was broken.

“You look absolutely lovely.” Emma murmured, breathing in her scent as if she was breathing for dear life. “Punctual as ever. I like that. Come, I have something to show you.”

Emma leads her further into her living room, picking up a newspaper from her white coffee table and handing it to Regina to read. 

Regina couldn’t believe it. She was in the paper? And standing beside Emma. She never imagined this would happen to her. Emma looked so hot, even on the cover of a newspaper, it had nothing on her.

The title of it reading: _Emma Swan with Friend._

“So, I’m your friend now?” Asked Regina, her brow raised as she glared at the blonde.

“So it would appear. It must be true, if it’s in the paper.” Emma’s tone sounded amused. Her hand reaching for the newspaper she held in her hand, placing it on the table. Her entire attention given to Regina now, eyes locking, “So, Regina. You have an idea what I am all about since you were last here.”

“Yes.” Where was she going with this?

“And yet you’ve returned.” Emma shakes her head, an action which confuses Regina.

“I thought you wanted me here?” 

“I do. Very much.” Emma reached for the brunette’s hand, but I am far more fucked up than you think. You should just run.

“Have you eaten?” Emma asked.

Regina shook her head.

“Are you hungry?” 

“Not for food.” The brunette murmured, a blush coating her cheeks.

The corner to Emma’s lip tilted into a tiny smirk, her hand came up to her cheek, “You are as eager as ever, Ms. Mills, and to be honestly, so am I. But, Dr. Belfry is due here shortly.”

“Who?” Regina’s brow raised, a doctor? Why?

“She’s the best gynecologist in the city.”

Regina chuckled, seeing the answer in her eyes as well, “Emma, I have my own. I could have made an appointment.”

“I need someone I can trust, and I trust her. Besides, I only want the best for you.”

_My own Golden Goose laying golden eggs wherever she walked._

“What is it, Emma? Something else is wrong.” Regina asked, almost too afraid to know the answer.

Emma shook her head, “Nothing to be alarmed about. My mother would like you to come to dinner this evening. I believe Ruby is asking Belle, too. I don’t know how you feel about that.” She paused, “It was odd enough when my mother showed up unannounced here, but to introduce you to my entire family…” She sighed, “That’s new.”

“Another first?” 

Emma nodded, “Yes, I seem to be having a lot of those around you and frankly, it scares me. It’s not something I’m used to.” She explains noticing the confused look on the brunette’s face.

“Ms. Swan.” Gold appeared, out of where? Regina wasn’t sure, “Dr. Belfrey is here, ma’am.”

“Show her up to Ms. Mills’ room.” She ordered, turning her attention back to Regina once Gold disappeared, “Come. I’ll wait outside your room.”

Suddenly, Regina’s stomach was in knots, “You aren’t staying?”

Emma chuckled, “As much money as I’d pay to see that, Regina- and I would- trust me, I don’t think the good doctor would approve.”

As they are heading up the stairs, Regina is taken completely by surprise by Emma’s arms suddenly snaking around her waist, and pulling her into her body. Her lips capturing her in a passionate kiss that sent her flying across the room. Once she pulled away, the back of the blonde’s knuckles lightly caressed away at her cheek. Her eyes soft.

“I’m so glad you’re here.” She whispered.


End file.
